Little Pink Envelope
by QueenDays
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS/TRADUCCION. En su noche de graduación, Bella tiene una asombrosa velada con el primo de su mejor amiga, Alice Brandon. Pero ella se va de la Universidad al día siguiente, para nunca volverlo a ver. Hasta cinco años después… TERMINADO EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN .
1. Chapter 1

**Little Pink Evelope**

Historia original de **Fall Down Again Bella**.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Twilight, sus personajes o la historia me pertenecen. Lo único que me adjudico es la traducción.

* * *

—¡Vamos Bella! ¡Esta es tu fiesta de graduación de secundaria, relájate! — me dijo Alice Brandon. Alice era mi mejor amiga, con sus características de duende y su obsesión por las compras. Su negro cabello espigado estaba ligeramente revuelto, como el elegante vestido color plata que llevaba puesto.

—Alice tu sabes que el alcohol no me sienta bien — le murmuré, mirando con recelo la bebida que tenía en la mano. Era de color rosa y tenía una sombrilla saliendo del vaso junto a la pajilla. Alice ya se había tomado cuatro e iba dando tumbos por todos lados pronunciando mal todas las palabras que intentaba decir. Estábamos en una fiesta de graduación organizada para nosotras dos en la gran casa de Alice, con el piso de abajo lleno de chicos borrachos. Yo solo había tomado una cerveza hasta ahora, no quería llegar a estar demasiado ebria.

—Vamos Bella. Esta noche solo pasará una vez en la vida. ¡Casi no hay alcohol! Por favor — suplicó, haciendo un puchero. Ella sacudió su bebida frente a mi cara. Olía a fresas. — Por favor Bella.

—Alice, — gemí ante mi derrota. Ella sonrió, sintiendo una victoria fácil. Presionó la rosada y frutal bebida en mis manos. Tomé un cuidadoso sorbo por la pajilla… era deliciosa. Tomé un sorbo más largo, disfrutando el sabor en mi lengua. Hice un pequeño sonido de gusto y Alice sonrió.

—Te lo dije — cantó. Le hice mala cara. Jasper Hale, el novio de Alice, vino, derrumbándose sobre la silla a un lado de Alice. Bueno, técnicamente, era el esposo de Alice ahora. Jasper y Alice se habían fugado dos semanas atrás a Las Vegas pretendiendo haber estado en una casa en la playa el fin de semana. Yo era la única que sabía que mi mejor amiga estaba casada. Estaban esperando para decirles a sus padres hasta después de la graduación y la fiesta. Así que creo, técnicamente, que Alice ya no era Alice Brandon. Ahora es Alice Hale. Jasper tiró a su esposa sobre su regazo y comenzó a besarla con fuerza. Yo giré mis ojos, voleándome para mirar a otro lado, no queriendo sentirme más enferma de lo que ya estaba. Y la vista que tuve me dejó sin aliento.

Era como un Dios, como ver un ángel. Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas fueron los primeros que atrajeron mi mirada. Brillaban como estrellas, como diamantes. Tenía unos perfectos pómulos y una nariz muy recta, todo en proporción. Su cabello tenía un desordenado color bronce, cayendo de forma casual pero sexy sobre su cara. Él llevaba vaqueros y una camisa tipo polo, ambos cabiendo cómodamente sobre su musculoso cuerpo. No me sorprendería si estaba babeando. Le di otro largo trago a mi bebida y me sorprendí cuando la noté vacía. Rápidamente tome otra de la mesa, terminándomela en dos tragos mientras veía al chico que parecía Dios.

—Alice, — dije después de otra bebida. Yo no había mirado lejos de su perfecta cara desde que lo vi. El estaba hablando con alguien que reconocí que era de nuestra escuela, bebiendo una cerveza. Ella se alejó de Jasper, haciendo un desagradable y ruidoso sonido de bebé.

—¿Qué? — ella gruñó, obviamente enojada por la interrupción.

—¿Quién es ese? — pregunté, señalando hacia donde el guapo chico se encontraba. Sus labios formaban una magnifica sonrisa torcida mientras hablaba con alguien. Sentí que el aliento se detenía en mi garganta.

—Ese en mi primo Edward Masen. ¡Ve a hablar con él! — me exigió antes de apretar sus labios contra los de Jasper de nuevo. Lo oí gemir y decidí levantarme. Comencé a hacerme camino a través del cuarto, tratando de encontrarme otra bebida. Me tropezaba ligeramente, añadiendo eso al hecho de que soy bastante torpe, no era una sana combinación. Me tropecé en el borde de la alfombra, yéndome encima de un cuerpo duro como la roca. Sentí que alguien me sostuvo y escuché una risa musical.

—Lo siento — dijo la voz, tan suave como el terciopelo. Miré hacia abajo y noté una gran mancha sobre el vestido blanco que estaba usando, probablemente su cerveza. Luego mire hacia la cara de donde venía la suave voz, y casi me ahogo. Era Edward, el chico que parecía Dios, el ángel. El primo de Alice.

—Está bien, — dije arrastrando ligeramente las palabras. El rió de nuevo. — Estoy segura que Alice tendrá algo con lo que me pueda cambiar arriba, — le sonreí y comencé a subir las escaleras a trompicones. Pero me tropecé… otra vez. Pero esta vez un par de brazos fuertes me agarraron alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Tal vez debería ayudarte? — sugirió. Su aliento olía ligeramente a alcohol, pero no parecía tan borracho como yo. Yo asentí calladamente. El me recogió en sus brazos, sosteniéndome con un estilo nupcial. Yo me reí un poco y me incliné sobre su pecho. Podía oír el constante latir de su corazón, y sentirlo en mi mejilla. Fue muy reconfortante.

—Estamos en la habitación de Alice. — Su voz sonaba muy cerca, su tibio aliento en mi oreja, mandando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo. Gentilmente me bajó y me puso sobre mis pies, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de mi solo por si acaso.

—Estoy bien — le aseguré. Quitó su brazo a regañadientes, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Pude caminar hasta el armario sin caerme ni matarme a mí misma. Sonreí triunfalmente. Busqué entre los bastidores, tratando de encontrar algo que me pudiera quedar. Finalmente me decidí por una gran camiseta que parecía que era de Jasper. Me quité el vestido sin pensar, quedándome solo con el sujetador y las bragas. Un ligero gemido apagado detrás de mí fue la única cosa que me alertó de su presencia.

Me giré con la camiseta detrás de mí. Los ojos de Edward estaban totalmente abiertos y viajaban de arriba abajo por todo mi cuerpo, más persistentemente en las áreas que todavía llevaba cubiertas. Yo llevaba sujetador y bragas color azul medianoche, ambos de encaje bordado. La respiración de Edward se rompió en pequeños gritos apagados. Yo estaba envalentonada. Dejé la camiseta en el suelo y caminé unos cuantos pasos más cerca de él.

—¿Te gusta esto? — le pregunté, batiendo mis pestañas. El tragó saliva y asintió. Caminé un paso más cerca de él, ya no había espacio alguno entre nuestros cuerpos. Reposé mis brazos sobre su cuello y apreté mis labios sobre su oreja. — ¿No te gustaría mejor en el suelo? — El gimió con mis palabras y al instante me recogió en sus brazos, besándome ferozmente. Solté un gemido dentro de su boca. No tenía ni idea de dónde venía toda esta nueva confianza, probablemente el alcohol. Pero me gustó.

El envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó un poco del suelo. Yo envolví mis piernas alrededor de la suya, presionándome contra el tan fuerte como podía. Su lengua entró a mi boca y yo junte la mía a la suya, ambas moviéndose como un remolino. Después de un momento, necesité separarme y tomar un poco de oxígeno. Edward me puso contra la pared, presionando sus labios contra mi cuello. Moví mis brazos y comencé a tirar del dobladillo de su camisa. Él entendió de inmediato el mensaje. Me llevó a la cama, presionándome contra el colchón. Lo jalé hacia abajo, justo encima de mí, quitándole rápidamente su camisa sobre su cabeza. Estaba maravillada con sus esculpidos músculos, mis dedos corrían sobre su abdomen, sobre su amplio pecho.

No recuerdo más acerca de esa noche. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Nuestra ropa terminó en una pila en el suelo, nuestros cuerpos se moldeaban el uno al otro en todos los sentidos. Fue lleno de lujuria y pasión, pero se sintió más como hacer el amor que como tener sexo sin sentido. Él fue muy tierno y suave, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que era mi primera vez. Me besó con amor, mis labios, mi cuello, cualquier lugar que pudo encontrar. Recuero muy claramente su olor, aromatizado y varonil, mezclado un poco con el olor rancio del alcohol. Recuerdo la forma en la que cada una de mis curvas encajaba como pieza de rompecabezas en su cuerpo. Recuerdo algunas rondas de puro gozo. Me había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con dolor de cabeza y sólo pocos detalles en mi memoria de la noche anterior. Mi lengua se sentía como algodón dentro de mi boca. Había un par de cálidos brazos que me rodeaban por la cintura. Me desperté, completamente desorientada. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Estaba completamente desnuda. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza. Mierda. Yo normalmente no era un chica-de-una-noche realmente, Edward fue mi primera vez incluso teniendo sexo, sin hablar de la estancia-de-una-sola-noche, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Miré el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana.

Me bajé con cuidado de la cama, manteniendo mis ojos lejos del magnífico hombre que estaba sobre ella. Saqué mi sujetador y bragas de la noche de ayer y agarré la camiseta que me iba a poner. Deslicé mis pies hacia la recámara que Alice me había dado y besé al hombre dormido una vez en la frente. Sentí una oleada de tristeza por tener que dejarlo -como si estuviera dejando una parte de mí atrás. Lo ignoré y corrí escaleras abajo, tratando de hacerlo lo más calladamente posible. Tomé las llaves de mi carro.

—Así que… ¿Tú y mi primo, he? — me congelé. Alice estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de café en sus manos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — le pregunté. ¡Oh Dios! Espero que nadie más lo sepa.

—Bueno, cuando fui a mi cama para irme a dormir, me encontré a mi primo y a ti desnudos debajo de las sábanas. Por cierto, gracias por darme el susto de mi vida, — se burló, haciendo una cara de disgusto. Yo suspiré. — Estaba realmente sorprendida de que mi grito de asco no los despertara.

—Yo estaba ebria. Y él derramó algo sobre mi vestido así que me lo quité y una cosa llevó a la otra… — le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

—Pero ahora te estás yendo. ¿No lo verás de nuevo? — preguntó, sus ojos me miraban con súplica, a pesar de que tenían un color rojo por la resaca.

—Me estoy mudando a Florida, Alice. Nunca funcionará, — sacudí mi cabeza. — Será mejor que me marche. No se suponía que me quedara a dormir. — Alice se puso de pie y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mí, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Te extrañaré — dijo, lloriqueando levemente. Sus lágrimas desencadenaron las mías y pronto las dos estábamos llorando sobre los brazos de la otra.

—También te extrañaré Alice. Eres la mejor amiga que una chica pueda tener, — murmuré, sollozando ligeramente.

—Te amo. Tú siempre serás como mi hermana Bella, — prometió. — Incluso si ahora necesito quemar toda mi ropa de cama, — le sonreí un poco.

—También te amo, Alice — la abracé una última vez antes de correr hacia afuera y comenzar a conducir. Lloré casi todo el camino de regreso a casa, empezaba a extrañar a mi hiperactiva mejor amiga.

Llegué a casa para toparme con la cara de desaprobación de mis padres. Charlie se enojó un poco cuando se fijó en mi apariencia. Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que llevaba puesta la camiseta de Jasper, la que estaba en el armario de Alice.

—Lo siento, — murmuré. Corrí escaleras arriba, tratando de no llorar. Mis maletas ya estaban empacadas, estaba completamente lista para partir. Iba a la Universidad de Florida. Estaba planeado desde hace meses que me iría el día después de la graduación. Me cambié con una de mis propias chamarras y volví abajo.

—Bella, — dijo Renee en tono de advertencia mientras bajaba las escaleras, con las manos metidas en las bolsas de la chamarra.

—Lo sé mamá. Fue estúpido, estaba un poco ebria, — admití. No tenía caso mentir. Regresé a casa a las cinco de la mañana con la camiseta de un chico puesta. — No va a suceder de nuevo, — Renee suspiró, tratando de decidir si estaba más triste porque me iba o si más enojada porque había pasado la noche con un chico. La tristeza ganó.

—¿Te tienes que ir tan lejos de Forks? — preguntó, su cara hizo un puchero. La envolví con mis brazos.

—Te amo mamá, — le respondí.

—También te amo, — me volví hacia Charlie. Él todavía tenía en ceño fruncido.

—No te preocupes papá, fue cosa de una sola noche. Lo prometo, — hice una pequeña cruz sobre mi corazón para mostrarle que era enserio. El me respondió con una sonrisa.

—Te amo Bells. Te vamos a extrañar, — dijo rudamente, abrazándome.

—También te amo, — murmuré. Besó mi frente antes de que Renee me diera otro abrazo.

—Pórtate bien. Diviértete. Cuídate. Te amo, — me besó en la mejilla. Tomé mis maletas y Charlie me ayudó a acomodarlas dentro del coche.

—Adiós, — suspiré y me subí en la nueva Toyota Pirus que mis padres me habían comprado.

—Adiós, — dijeron Charlie y Renee al unísono. Sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos mientras me conducía por la carretera de Forks, lágrimas por dejar a mis padres, mi casa, mis amigos. Lágrimas por dejar a un Dios griego dormido en la cama de Alice, sin siquiera haberle pedido su número o haberle dicho mi nombre…

* * *

**¡Primer cap! Estuvo bastante interesante. :D ¡Oh! Pero esperen a leer los demás. :D De seguro les van a encantar. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me gustó traducirlo. Había dicho que lo iba a subir temprano pero la escuela y las tareas no me dejan en paz. Eso me gano por querer estudiar Diseño de Interiores…**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte o simples ganas de lanzas frutas y verduras a esta humilde traductora: dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

**Julio de 2012: historia en proceso de edición.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Pink Envelope**

**Capítulo 2**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de **Fall Down Again Bella**.

* * *

_Tres meses después…_

—Soy Rosalie McCarty. Soy tu compañera de cuarto. — Ella me tendió su mano y yo la sacudí lentamente. Era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto. Su largo cabello rubio le caía por la espalda y parecía brillar. Su piel era pálida y perfecta. Tenía el cuerpo que toda chica moriría por tener.

—Bella Swan, — me presenté. Sostuve el pequeño palo que había usado detrás de mi espalda, no quería asustarla aún.

—¿Has estado aquí un tiempo cierto? — me preguntó de forma curiosa. Ella se dio la vuelta y pude guardar el pequeño palo en mi bolso, ocultándolo de la vista.

—Sí, desde junio, — le contesté temblorosamente.

—Wow. Tres meses. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? — preguntó amablemente. Vomitando, teniendo locos cambios de humor, ya sabes, lo normal, pensé.

—Oh, la mayor parte del tiempo familiarizándome con la zona. Soy de un pequeño pueblo y fue difícil encontrar el camino la primera vez — le contesté sinceramente.

—Oh bueno, así que… ¿Sabrás donde hay un Starbucks? — preguntó.

—Seguro. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? —Ella asintió con gratitud. Recogí mi bolso y nos fuimos. Charlamos durante todo el camino. Había un Starbucks en el campus, cerca de nuestro dormitorio.

—Me casé después de graduarme de la preparatoria, — dijo casualmente. — Eso fue hace un año. Nuestro aniversario fue en Julio.

—Así que… ¿Eres estudiante de segundo año? — le pregunté. Ella asintió.

—Mi hermano hizo lo mismo con su novia, — me dijo. — Tal vez ya tengan familia, — bromeó. Yo me reí ligeramente.

—Yo no tengo novio ni marido ni nada, — suspiré tristemente. Rosalie soltó una risita.

—Emmett, mi esposo, es como un oso de peluche gigante. Es enorme y musculoso en el exterior pero es realmente dulce en el interior, — me dijo, muy sonriente ante la mención de su marido.

—Tú lo amas, — dije.

—Sí, — asintió con nostalgia. — Toda mi vida quise casarme y tener hijos. La escuela solo es un extra.

—¿Estás planeando tener hijos pronto? — le pregunté cuidadosamente. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente no hasta después de la Universidad. — Habíamos llegado al Starbucks, abrí la puerta y nos detuvimos a ordenar nuestros cafés. Nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a charlar de nuevo.

—¡Oh! Oye ¿Tienes una llave extra de la habitación? — preguntó Rosalie de repente. — Todavía no tengo una.

—Claro, espera, — le dije, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa. La había puesto en mi bolsa hace poco. Voltee la bolsa para sacarla… y el pequeño palo de la prueba de embarazo positiva cayó.

Rosalie dio un grito apagado y ambas nos quedamos mirándonos un momento. Pero luego me pareció recuperar la sensibilidad de mis extremidades y la agarré, empujándola de nuevo en mi bolso. Saqué la llave y se la entregué a Rosalie. Ella me estaba mirando con los ojos como platos.

—¿Estás embarazada? — susurró.

—¡Shhh! — le dije instantáneamente, mis ojos voltearon a ver la habitación con pánico. Nadie estaba oyendo nuestra conversación. Me incliné sobre la mesa y me acerqué a ella. — Sí. Tengo tres meses de retraso. Por favor, no digas nada, — le supliqué.

—No lo haré, — prometió al instante. — Es tu elección… ¿Sabes quién es el padre? — asentí. ¿Por qué molestarme diciéndole mentiras? Iba a vivir con ella un tiempo… a menos que ella quisiera cambiar de compañera de cuarto después de esto. No la voy a culpar si lo hiciera.

—Precisamente es el chico de la fiesta. Tuve sexo con él la noche antes de irme de ahí. Acabo de descubrir que estoy embarazada, — le dije tranquilamente. Ella asintió, sus ojos aún estaban muy abiertos.

—Estadía de una noche, — murmuró Rosalie. Yo asentí. — Wow. ¿Todavía no sabes… lo que harás? — Vi un poco de dolor en sus ojos cuando decía eso.

—Yo… yo realmente no lo sé. No quiero tener un aborto… no creo que pueda matar a un bebé inocente, — le dije sinceramente. En los ojos de Rosalie pude ver una inmensa sensación de alivio. Podría decirse que ella no estaba en pro del aborto.

—¿Adopción? — preguntó.

—No lo sé… — me aparté un poco de ella, sentía que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua. — No sé si quiero dar a este bebé en adopción, estoy segura de que le puedo dar un hogar feliz, y mucho amor. Pero, ¿no crees que el bebé sería más feliz con alguien más? — para mi sorpresa, Rosalie me acarició la mano suavemente.

—Es totalmente tuyo, — dijo suavemente, sus ojos azul cielo eran calmados y cálidos. — Si piensas que puedes cuidar de éste bebé, hacerlo feliz, y eso es lo que quieres, entonces tenlo. Si no… dáselo a alguien que lo merezca.

—Gracias, Rosalie, — murmuré, luchando contra mis lágrimas.

—Volvamos a la habitación, — sugirió. Yo asentí. Tiramos nuestros cafés. Rosalie me envolvió con uno de sus brazos mientras caminábamos de regreso. Estaba sorprendida de la forma en la que ella cuidaba de alguien que apenas conocía. Estaba extremadamente agradecida. Yo necesitaba una amiga. Abrí la puerta y dejé mi bolso sobre mi cama. Rosalie se hundió en su cama, dando palmaditas a un lado de ella. Fui junto a ella y me envolvió con su brazo de nuevo.

—Bella sé que ésta es una decisión difícil, — dijo Rosalie suavemente, — pero creo que amarás a este bebé. Creo que podrás cuidar de él. Creo que serás una madre maravillosa.

—Gracias, Rosalie, — dije. Descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y empecé a sollozar. Sollocé, sollocé y sollocé. Lloré hasta que estaba segura de que no quedaba nada de humedad en mi cuerpo. Rosalie estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, sin decir nada. Después de unas cuantas horas, sentí que ya tenía control sobre mis emociones.

—Oye, Bella, — dijo Rosalie tímidamente. Yo asentí. — ¿Le vas a… decir al padre? — me congelé. ¿Lo haría?

¿Qué se supone que le diría? "Hola soy la chica con la que tuviste sexo en la cama de tu prima. Estoy embarazada con tu bebé. Bueno, adiós." Estoy segura de que funcionaría. Pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Podría no decirle… tal vez eso era lo mejor, para todos nosotros. Sabía que nada funcionaría entre nosotros dos. Probablemente él ya tenía una nueva novia, probablemente se olvidó de mí, sólo otra clavija en su cabecera. Tal vez sería mejor si me quedaba con el bebé para mí misma. Dejémoslo vivir su vida. Fue mi error, no el suyo.

—Yo… yo no lo creo. — le dije después de pensarlo un minuto. — Creo que estará mejor si no lo sabe. Digo, él ni siquiera sabe mi nombre. — Rosalie suspiró, fuerte y profundo.

—¿Eso es lo mejor para ti? ¿Lo mejor para el bebé? — preguntó tranquilamente. Lo pensé. El bebé podría crecer sin un padre. Pero entonces, ¿Realmente era mejor que fuera de casa en casa como un animal? O… ¿Y si en realidad él no quería al bebé? ¿Y si decidía no tener nada que ver con el bebé? ¿Podría yo con eso? Y… por mucho que pensara en él, acerca de esa maravillosa noche, sabía que no funcionaría nada entre nosotros. No podríamos estar felices sabiendo que lo que nos mantendría unidos era haber tenido sexo y un bebé. Nunca funcionaría. Nunca.

—Sí, — le contesté sinceramente. — Lo es, — Rosalie suspiró de nuevo.

—Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres. — Me sonrió cálidamente, sacando su celular. — Voy a llamar a Emmett.

—¡Oye, Rose! — la llamé rápidamente. Ella se detuvo. — ¿Porqué tú y Emmett no viven juntos? — Había sido al azar, pero tenía curiosidad. Ella rió suavemente.

—Él va a una escuela que está a un par de horas de distancia. Sería muy inconveniente si no viviéramos en nuestras escuelas, — respondió. Tomó su teléfono y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me senté de nuevo en la cama, cerrando mis ojos mientras presionaba mi cabello contra la almohada. Hace unos meses, no me tenía nada de qué preocuparme, excepto de las calificaciones. Y ahora estaba embarazada, con el bebé de un completo extraño. Lo único que sabía de él eran su nombre y su cara. Un fuerte zumbido sonaba a través de la habitación y me tomó un minuto darme cuenta de que mi teléfono estaba vibrando. Alice estaba llamando.

Me quedé frente al teléfono durante un rato. Si respondía, Alice sabría que algo pasaba. Me pediría que le contara. Si se lo decía, me haría decírselo a Edward. No podía decirle a él. Yo no sería una carga para él con esto. Así que eso significaba que no podría hablar con Alice.

El teléfono cayó en silencio. Alice había colgado. Era la primera vez que no le respondía desde que vine a Florida. Siempre hablábamos por las noches. Pero sabía que era lo mejor para mí, para el bebé, dejar de contestarle. No iba a hablar con nadie de Forks, además de mis padres. No podía dejar que nadie se enterara, nadie más que ellos. Y tenía que asegurarme de que no dijeran nada. Este sería mi secreto. No podría visitar Forks otra vez si lo necesitaba. Me quedaría a vivir en Florida el resto de mi vida. Tal vez si tengo suerte podría encontrar un marido, casarme y tener hijos con él también. Yo ya tenía a Rosalie. Podía reemplazar a todos en Forks con Floridanos.

Pero Alice ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas. Nunca hubo secretos entre nosotras. Y ahora estaba manteniendo el secreto más grande de mi vida lejos de mi amiga. Pero el padre de ese secreto resultaba ser el primo de mi verdadera mejor amiga. Gruñí. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Después de unos minutos, Rosalie volvió a la habitación. Yo fingí estar dormida. No me sentía con ánimos para hablar con alguien ahora mismo. Necesitaba tiempo para mí, para poder resolver las cosas. Me quedé en silencio hasta que escuche la cerradura del baño y la ducha encenderse. Entonces me senté sobre la cama.

Había tomado mis decisiones. Tendría al bebé. Lo mantendría y lo amaría lo mejor que pudiera. No le diría nada a Edward. Lo dejaría vivir su vida sin la carga de mi error. Y debía… romper lazos con Alice. Alice se enteraría del bebé y Edward lo averiguaría. Y no podía dejar que eso sucediera. No podía arruinar la vida de Edward con esto. O peor aún, no creo que pudiera manejar el dolor de verlo odiar a nuestro bebé. Sé que eso dolería más que cualquier otra cosa. Había tomado mis decisiones.

Entonces, ¿por qué duele tanto?

* * *

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Sobre Bella no habrá muchos detalles de su estadía en la escuela... solo hasta el nacimiento y después nos brincaremos unos cuantos años. :D**

**Me hizo muy feliz recibir todos esos reviews. ¡Qué bueno que les esté agradando la historia! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, aclaración o comentario (o ganas de lanzarle tomates a alguien), con confianza.**

* * *

**Julio de 2012: Historia en proceso de edición.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de **Fall Down Again Bella**

* * *

Bella POV

_Seis meses después…_

Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo, como cada noche desde hace días. No podía creer que ella siguiera marcándome. Se me rompía el corazón cada vez que veía su nombre parpadear en la pantalla. Pero ella nunca dejó de intentarlo. Me quedé viendo el teléfono hasta que el nombre de Alice se desvaneció en la pantalla. Incluso después de seis meses, no se dio por vencida. El bebé dio una fuerte patada y yo puse una mano sobre mi estómago. Todo había comenzado en torno a los cuatro meses y medio. Los rumores se difundieron, desde uno donde mi esposo murió en un accidente de avión hasta el de que me había acostado con el compañero de mi esposo y planeábamos huir juntos. Nadie sabía que en realidad se trataba de un encuentro de una noche. No me molesté en decírselo a nadie. Rosalie y Emmett eran los únicos que sabían la verdad.

En realidad, a veces los rumores eran realmente divertidos. Recuerdo a la primera persona que dijo algo, una mala excusa para un humano llamado Lauren Mallory. Ella y su esbirro de mejor amiga Jessica Stanley nos odiaron a Rosalie y a mí desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Odiaban a Rosalie por su belleza, Probablemente me odiaban a mí por asociación.

FLASHBACK

-Así que, Bella – se mofó Lauren – he notado que has ganado algo de peso. – Rosalie le resplandeció y mis ojos rápidamente se posaron en mi estómago. Tenía mi vientre un poco abultado, no se notaba realmente a menos de que usara algo ajustado, como lo que traía puesto en este momento.

-Sí, he ganado un poco – afirmé calmadamente. La sonrisa burlona de Lauren fue borrada de inmediato de su rostro. Probablemente ella esperaba que me saliera llorando o algo así. Pero no era como si no lo supiera. Como si no lo esperara.

-Bueno, probablemente deberías reducir las calorías. A ningún chico le gustan las chicas gordas – dijo, tratando de obtener una mala reacción de mí parte.

-Ningún chico quiere a una chica embarazada tampoco pero eso no me molesta – le repliqué. Lauren se congeló mientras Rosalie se reía disimuladamente.

-Estas… ¿embarazada? – dijo ahogadamente. Yo asentí.

-Es por eso que he ganado peso. Eso es lo que usualmente sucede cuando estás embarazada – le dije como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño. Los ojos de Lauren se redujeron.

-Bueno, me imaginé que una zorra como tú quedaría embarazada justo al empezar la escuela – dijo. Yo solo me reí.

-Vaya Lauren debes ser más idiota de lo te ves, y eso si que es algo difícil de hacer. Si me hubiera embarazado justo al empezar la escuela no se me notaría todavía. No se nota hasta que pasan por lo menos cuatro meses – le dije, rodando mis ojos ante su estupidez.

-Oh… - dijo, tratando de pensar una respuesta ingeniosa – Aún así eres una zorra por haber quedado embarazada.

-Tu madre si es una zorra – murmuró Rosalie. Exploté en risas.

-Gracias Lauren – le dije sinceramente, dándole palmaditas en la mano. Entonces el profesor entro en el salón – ¡Adiosito! – cantamos Rosalie y yo al unísono mientras Lauren caía derrotada frente a su escritorio.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿El bebé está pateando de nuevo? – preguntó Rosalie. Ella estaba descansando en su cama, leyendo un libro. Yo asentí.

-Creo que el bebé está listo para salir, está pateando como loco – bromeé. Rosalie sonrió. No pude haber pedido una mejor compañera de cuarto. Siempre estuvo conmigo durante todo este calvario, a pesar de que apenas me conocía. Nunca me preguntó quién era quien llamaba todas las noches. Me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba y me dejaba sola cuando necesitaba estar sola. Era la mejor amiga que una chica pudiera pedir. Ella y yo estábamos pensando en conseguir un apartamento donde pudiera cuidar mejor al bebé.

-Emmett viene esta noche y pensé que podríamos ver una película o algo – sugirió. Yo asentí.

-Seguro. Y tan pronto como pierda todo este peso, vamos a la playa. Echo de menos la playa – lloriqueé. Rosalie se rió.

-Seguro que sí Bella – gorjeó. La puerta se abrió y Emmett llegó pisoteando a la habitación. Tiró a Rosalie hacia sus brazos para darle un rápido beso antes de venir hacia mí. Me abrazó brevemente antes de ponerse de rodillas para hablarle al bebé. Lo hacía casi todas las noches. Tenía conversaciones… con mi estómago.

-¡Hola ahí adentro! – dijo, su voz se volvió dulce y suave. Puso una mano sobre mi estómago y el bebé lo pateó - ¡Es el tío Emmett! ¿Cómo has estado? – Hizo una pausa como si estuviera escuchándolo. El bebé volvió a patearlo – Bueno, me imagino que se está haciendo incómodo ahí, A de ser muy estrecho adentro. ¿Por qué no simplemente sales? – de repente, sentí u fuerte dolor en el estómago y fluidos que corrían por mis piernas.

-¡Mierda! – dije sin aliento, agarrándome del colchón. Mi respiración se volvió cortada – Creó que la fuente se rompió – la mirada de Emmett era de horror.

-¡Yo sólo estaba bromeando! – le gritó a mi estómago - ¡Quédate ahí! No salgas todavía, no puede ser tan malo – Rosalie se rió de él, yéndose a coger mi maleta y la del bebé.

-Vámonos – dijo – Emmett, ayuda a Bella a llegar al coche – Emmett se levantó y me tomó de las manos, dejándome apretar las suyas. Me llevó hasta su monstruoso Jeep y me dejó en el asiento de atrás. Rosalie se deslizó en la parte trasera conmigo, tomando mis manos con las suyas. Se las apreté de una manera que me imagino debió ser dolorosa, pero Rosalie solo sonrió.

-Estarás bien Bella – me dijo aliviada – Hemos ido a un millón de clases, leímos cada libro escrito al respecto. Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer – encontré un poco irónico el hecho de que Rosalie estaba jugando la parte del "marido".

-Me duele Rose – gimoteé.

-Lo sé Bella, lo sé, todo acabará pronto – prometió. Emmett iba conduciendo por la calle tan rápido como podía. Casi atropella a una anciana que caminaba por la acera. Ella nos levantó su dedo medio mientras la pasábamos.

Llegamos al hospital muy rápido y me llevaron dentro. La doctora que había estado viendo me llevó a una habitación y Rosalie me ayudó a cambiarme con una bata de hospital. Me llevaron a una cama y el doctor me revisó.

-Bueno, tienes alrededor de cuatro centímetros de dilatación, tenemos que esperar un poco más – dijo disculpándose. Yo gemí en respuesta – Quédate lo más cómoda posible, probablemente vamos a estar aquí bastante tiempo – yo gimoteé.

-Está bien Bella – dijo Rosalie, sosteniendo mi mano – Sé que duele, pero todo estará bien. Todo habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta.

-Todavía faltan horas Rose – gemí mientras la contracción pasaba. Parecía que Rosalie no tenía nada que decir a eso.

-Vamos a pensar en nombres ¿qué hay de eso? – dijo tratando de distraerme. No estaba funcionando – Si es niño ¿qué nombre le pondrás?

-Brendan – le dije sin aliento.

-Brendan ¿qué? – insistió.

-Edward… Brendan… Esward – dije, sin aliento otra vez.

-Brendan Edward Swan – dijo Rosalie probando para ver como se escuchaba – Me gusta.

-¡Gah!- grité mientras tenía otra contracción.

-¿Y nombres de niña? ¿Qué pasa si es una niña? – dijo Rosalie desesperadamente, tratando de hacerme pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el dolor.

-Alexa – logré decirle después de un rato.

-Alexa ¿qué?

-¡Ugh! – gemí, incapaz de responder.

-Alexa Ugh Swan – bromeó Emmett – Que bonito nombre le escogiste – yo me reí débilmente en cuanto pasó la contracción.

-Rosalie Alice. Ella tendrá dos segundos nombres – contesté, mi nueva mejor amiga y mi vieja mejor amiga. Muy conveniente.

-Oh, gracias Bella – dijo Rosalie, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me ayudaste todo este tiempo Rose. Te necesitaba y tú estabas ahí para mí – le dije sinceramente. Rosalie me iba a responder pero otra me llegó otra contracción. Gemí de dolor, apretando su mano de nuevo.

Aproximadamente cuatro horas más tarde, estaba exhausta. Ya era casi la una de la mañana. Emmett estaba medio dormido en el sillón que estaba a un lado de mí. Rosalie aún sostenía mi mano, pero parecía quedarse dormida de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo estás Bella? – dijo la doctora, entrando a la habitación.

-Cansada – admití. Ella se acercó y me revisó de nuevo.

-Bueno Bella ya tienes diez centímetros ¿Estás lista para pujar? – me preguntó. Inhalé fuertemente y asentí.

-Está bien Bella. Cuenta hasta diez en tu cabeza mientras pujas, bien y fuerte – me indicó. Rosalie se sentó derecha y golpeó a Emmett. El brincó y se volteó. Vio lo que estaba pasando y sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Listo, Bella? – asentí – En tres. Uno. Dos. Tres – yo pujé tan fuerte como pude. Dolía, dolía mucho. Pero seguí pujando.

-Uno más, uno más – me alentó la doctora. Pujé una vez más y la sala se llenó con el llanto del bebé. Dejé salir una temblorosa risa mientras las enfermeras limpiaban al bebé.

-Es una niña – anunció una de ellas. Me reí de nuevo, alegremente. Una niña, mi niña, mi bebita.

-¿Cómo la llamarás? – me preguntó la doctora mientras llenaba el certificado de nacimiento.

-Alexa Rosalie Alice Swan – le dije suavemente.

-La fecha oficial de nacimiento es 22 de Marzo. Fueron solamente 52 minutos después del 21 – dijo la doctora.

-¿La puedo abrazar? – pregunté - ¿Por favor?

-Por supuesto – dijo la enfermera. Ella la colocó sobre una manta rosa y me la entregó. Miré su pequeña cara. Era perfecta. Tenía un poco de cabello castaño en la cabeza y mi cara en forma de corazón con casi todas mis facciones. La única cosa que heredó de Edward fueron sus ojos. Parecían un par de brillantes esmeraldas, los brillantes diamantes que aún recuerdo. Copias exactas. Ella era hermosa.

-Hola cariño – gorjeé, estrechándola contra mi pecho – Hola Lexie. Hola hermosa.

-¿Lexie? – preguntó Rosalie de forma curiosa.

-Sobrenombre – le informé. Ella asintió. Lexie dejó salir un pequeño lloriqueo y yo la sacudí con cuidado, los instintos maternales ya me estaban llegando.

-¿Puedo abrazarla? – preguntó Rosalie, mirándola con mucho amor.

-Claro – susurré, entregándole a Lexie suavemente.

-Rose… Emmm… - dije con cautela.

-¿Hmmm? – respondió Rosalie, balanceando a Lexie en sus brazos. Emmett se inclinó sobre ella, jugando con una de sus pequeñas manos.

-Chicos ¿Podrían ser sus padrinos? – pregunté. Rosalie me miro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me encantaría – dijo con gratitud.

-Gracias – murmuré.

-A mi también Bells – estalló Emmett alegremente. Lexie empezó a llorar a causa del repentino ruido – Oops ¡Vaya! – rodé mis ojos, inclinándome para tomarla de nuevo. Rosalie la deslizó suavemente en mis brazos.

-Gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo. Ustedes han sido los mejores amigos jamás he merecido – dije, besando suavemente a Lexie.

-Mereces amigos Bella. Todo el mundo los merece – dijo Rosalie mientras se inclinaba para besar mi mejilla, luego la frente de Lexie – Regresaremos a primera hora mañana.

-Duerme bien Bella. Ya que no dormirás mucho próximamente – dijo Emmett. Le saqué la lengua y él se rió. Besó mi mejilla y luego la de Lexie.

-Gracias chicos. Adios.

-Adios – Ambos se fueron tomados de la mano. Lexie estaba muy quieta en mis brazos. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

-Duerme mi bebé – le susurré – Te amo. Duerme, Alexa Rosalie Alice Swan.

* * *

**LO SIENTOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAA!!!** **T.T AAAAA!!! u.u siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero esta era mi ultima semana de clases antes de "vacaciones" y todos los maestros se emocionaron con las tareas T.T anyway... YA ESTOY DE VUELTA! y como ya estoy de "vacaciones" será mas fácil actualizar n.n ("vacaciones" ja! tengo mucha tarea T.T) y a pesar de ser poquitos reviews XD yo seguire traduciendo y actualizando GRAX X LEER!!**

**Awwwww... apoco no esta bien lindo este cap? n.n Emmett hablando con el estómago de Bella n.n ya me lo imagino n.n qe lindo!!!!**

**Que les parecio el nombre de la bebé? a mi me gusta mucho más que Reneesmee... se que a mas de una no le agrado pero ps... yo no lo escribi XD a la autora no le gusta el nombre de Reneesmee y por eso lo cambio asi que... pues... asi quedo XD**

**Sigo con lo de Emmett n.n es taaan lindo!!!! n.n n.n lindo!!!! awwwwwwww... ii Rosalie!!! que suerte tenerla como amiga no??? n.n**

**Bueno ahora si prometo actualizar pronto :D cuidense!!!!!!! Llegó la hora de contestar reviews...**

**PRISGPE:** jejejejeje siii!!! ellos a lo que iban XD como dices... chicle y pega... Edward! OMG! que puntería! XD jajajajajajaja grax x el review!

**NANAko:** u.u pues si... noche de pasion = a bebé... pero te aseguro que es una historia completamente a todas las que has leido, nada típica :D ojala te siga gustando n.n grax x el review!!

**Mavii Valmont:** siii... Bella complicandose la vida, no le dice nada a Edward... no le contesta el teléfono a Alice u.u jaja! pero tienes toda la razón si no hiciera eso... donde estaria este fic aora mismo? XD grax x el review!

**Hadelqui:** hehehehe siii... yo intentaré actualizar tan rápido como pueda n.n grax x el review!

**Miss Cullen9:** hahahahahaha si... rápido *cof* *cof* XD intento actualizar pronto pero... a veces la tarea me lo impide u.u Bella estaba embarazada XD y si... a mi también me encantó como la "nueva" Rosalie :D quien no quiere una amiga asi? PACIENCIA! PACIENCIA! XD para el reencuentro debes seguir leyendo! :D grax x el review!

**The little Cullen:** hahahaha! se le quita el encanto pero aun asi se disfruta la historia n.n hahahahahaha! ii para nada que me estarás fastidiando! los reviews siempre son bien recibidos n.n grax el tuyo!!!

**Jenny:** jejejejeje parece que ya te enteraste... pues... SI!!!!!! muy probablemente... SI TRADUCIRE LA SECUELA DE ESTE FIC! YUJU!!! jejejejejeje que bueno que te gusto el fic y muxas grax x tu review! n.n

**ahora señoritas... si me disculpan debo ir a comer y luego a empezar la traducción del siguiente cap n.n**

**cualquier cosa (jitomatazo, lechugazo, duda, aclaración, cometario, lo que sea....) denle al boton verde aii abajo! n.n un beso!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de **Fall Down Again Bella**

* * *

Bella POV

_Cino años después… 15 de diciembre_

-Vamos, Bella – lloriqueó Rosalie. Apenas había entrado a su casa y ya estaba fastidiándome. ¿Por qué había venido otra vez? Oh, sí. Estaba en una misión – No tienes otros planes para Navidad. Será mejor para Lexie si viene con nosotros. ¡Te divertirás!

-Rose… No quiero sentirme una carga para tu hermano – le dije con cierta incertidumbre. Ella había estado tratando de convencerme de ir a la cena de Navidad con su hermano y su esposa un largo rato. Normalmente, Lexie y yo pasábamos juntas la Navidad en Florida. A veces, Renee y Charlie venían a pasar el tiempo con nosotras. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo éramos solamente nosotras dos. Este año, sin embargo, el hermano de Rosalie y su esposa se estaban mudando a Florida y querían bautizar su nueva casa con el lanzamiento de una cena de Navidad.

Siempre solía pasar la Navidad con la familia de Alice. Charlie y Renee me llevaban a la casa de los Brandon para abrir regalos y cenar. Alice y yo abríamos los regalos juntas y después los intercambiábamos, siempre riendo de los que no nos gustaban. No había vuelto a hablar con Alice desde el día en que me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Ella llamó todos los días durante un año. Todavía me llama, de vez en cuando. Nunca le respondía, a pesar de que me mataba ver su nombre parpadear en la pantalla.

-¡A él no le importa en lo absoluto! – persistió Rosalie, sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre mi mejor amiga – Y Lexie – puso mala cara, haciendo que saliera de su cara una extraña expresión, como si fuera un cachorro. Mi única debilidad. Era mi versión de la kriptonita.

-Rose… - dije, mordiéndome los labios. Estaba cayendo y ella lo sabía. Ella rió maliciosamente.

-¡Sabía que si irías! ¡Él se va a poner muy feliz! – chilló, abrazándome con rapidez – Te va a encantar pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Siempre ponemos un enorme árbol navideño y un montón de regalos y…

-Sin exagerar – la interrumpí.

-Por supuesto que no – me respondió rápidamente – Y luego mi mamá cocina una enorme cena con jamón y espagueti y un pastel de chocolate que está para morirse – se lamió los labios.

-Ese sí es un buen pastel – asintió Emmett, que estaba a un lado de ella. Yo rodé mis ojos. Esos dos eran como niños en Navidad, literalmente. Lexie no era tan mala como ellos.

-¿Jamón, espagueti y pastel de chocolate? Suena delicioso – murmuré sarcásticamente.

-Oh, no seas tan aguafiestas – dijo Rosalie, rodando sus ojos – Entonces, ¿qué regalo le darás a Lexie esta Navidad? – preguntó con impaciencia.

-Aún no estoy segura… estaba pensando en regalarle un cachorro – le informé. Emmett saltó con impaciencia.

-¡Dale un Rotwailler! ¡O un Pitbull! – gritó. Yo rodé mis ojos.

-Sabes que no creo que mi hija de cinco años vaya a querer un perro de ataque. Salvajes, diría yo – le dije sarcásticamente – Estaba buscando alguno y pensé en un Coton de Tulear. Es una raza rara francesa que no necesita mucho espacio y se mantiene alrededor de las doce libras. El perro perfecto para ella, creo.

-Aww – suspiró Rosalie – Suena adorable ¿Ya has elegido a uno?

-De hecho… ya lo tengo.

-¿Y?

-Está en el carro. Y… necesito un lugar donde mantenerla - dije, mordiéndome el labio. Rosalie pareció entenderlo de inmediato pero Emmett aún me miraba confundido – Desde que no puedo meterlo en mi casa, Lexie la encontraría.

-Por supuesto que la vamos a cuidar nosotros por ahora – prometió Rosalie.

-Espera, espera, espera – dijo Emmett, sosteniéndose las manos – No voy a tener un perro marica en mi casa.

-Lo harás si quieres tu regalo especial de Navidad – su voz se tornó seductiva en el final y le guiñó un ojo. Emmett soltó un gemido.

-Está bien, la cuidaremos aquí por ahora y luego la llevaremos a casa de tu hermano para dársela a Lexie – dijo.

-Buen chico – dijo Rosalie, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza condescendientemente. A Emmett ni siquiera pareció importarle – Ve por ella, ¡Quiero verla! – dijo emocionada. Yo me reí u regresé al carro, cogiendo una pequeña jaula. El perro ladró ligeramente adentro de ella. Era de un color totalmente blanco con una pequeña mancha café en la parte superior de su cabeza y en las orejas. Era como una pequeña bola de pelusa.

-Aquí está – anuncié felizmente, abriendo la jaula. El perro caminó tímidamente hacia afuera, cayendo sobre mi regazo en ese instante – Deberíamos ponerle un nombre.

-¡Ripper! – sugirió Emmett. Rodé mis ojos.

-Nombres que a Lexie le pudieran gustar, Emmett – el asintió.

-Killer – sólo rodé mis ojos.

-¿Qué tal Princess (Princesa) o Angel? ¿O Snowball (Bola de Nieve)? – sugirió Rosalie.

-Demasiado común… ¿Qué tal Sadie? Siempre me a gustado ese nombre para un perro – dije con nostalgia.

-Sadie Swan. Me gusta – dijo Rosalie con una risa.

-Sadie será – la recogí, poniéndola sobre mi pecho como si fuera un bebé – Oye Sadie – ella jadeó en respuesta.

-¿La puedo agarrar? – preguntó Emmett muy emocionado. Yo me reí, entregándosela. El la puso sobre su regazo y le rascó suavemente bajo su barbilla.

-Tengamos un cachorro Rose – dijo Emmett. Ella rodó sus ojos.

-Siempre quieres lo que tiene Bella. Primero querías un bebé cuando tenía a Lexie y ahora que ella tiene a Sadie quieres un perro. Necesitas tener tus propias ideas. Tal vez podríamos tener un gato – sugirió. Emmett y yo nos estremecimos.

-Sin gato – dijo Emmett con firmeza. Tuve que estar de acuerdo. Odiaba a los gatos. Simplemente no eran para mí. Rosalie vio nuestras expresiones, que eran idénticas, y suspiró.

-Honestamente, ustedes son muy similares incluso para su propio bien – murmuró. Miró hacia el reloj.

-Oye Bella ¿No deberías recoger a Lexie de su cita de juegos? – dijo. Miré el reloj, eran casi las cinco.

-Oh, sí. Gracias por esta chicos, significa mucho – Rosalie me besó en la mejilla, después lo hizo Emmett. Acaricié a Sadie una última vez – Se una buena chica mientras no estoy – le dije, besando su peluda frente.

Me volví y salí, pero no antes de escuchar a Emmett gritar.

-¡Rose creo que se orinó encima de mí!

Me estaba muriendo de risa en el momento en el que alcancé mi carro. Me subí a mi Toyota Pirus, mucho más vieja ahora, y me dirigí a la dirección que Angela y Ben me habían dado.

Los mejores amigos de Lexie eran un par de gemelos llamados Mike y Molly. Eran de la misma edad y Angela y Ben Cheney eran sus padres. Eran un poco mayores que yo, pero nos llevábamos muy bien. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo hablábamos mientras los niños jugaban o algo. Ellos eran de un lugar muy cerca de Forks. Nunca les dije que yo era de Forks.

Por lo general, Mike y Molly venían a mi apartamento a jugar, pero tenía que esconder el regalo de Lexie, por lo que esta vez Ben y Angela estaban cuidando de Lexie por mí. Aparentemente tenían un amigo en casa que se iba a pasar con ellos la Navidad, tal vez más si quería. Si le gustaba Florida iba a buscar un apartamento. Mike y Molly cumplirían seis en Febrero. El cumpleaños de Lexie no era sino hasta Marzo.

Rosalie y Emmett vivían cerca de la escuela a donde había ido, así que normalmente pasaba por ahí todos los días. A pesar de que ya habíamos terminado a escuela, seguimos siendo muy amigos. No podría pensar en dejar de ser amigos con ellos, especialmente desde que Lexie los consideraba sus tíos. Ella los amaba y yo también. Ella apenas conocía a sus abuelos, no conocía a su padre y yo no tenía hermanos. Son la única familia que tenemos.

No había tenido muchas citas desde que tenía a Lexie. En primer lugar, ¿quién quería salir con una chica que tenía un bebé? Tenía mis opciones muy limitadas. Había estado saliendo con un chico, Mike Newton, por un tiempo, casi un año. Dijo que me amaba pero yo podría decir que no se preocupaba por Lexie en lo absoluto. La veía más como una molestia y nunca la quiso. Así que rompí con él. No podía amar a alguien que no amara a mi bebé. Ella era mi vida entera, la única persona que ha estado conmigo incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Ella me amaba incondicionalmente y eso es todo lo que puedo pedir. Mike era un amargado. Culpó a Lexie cuando rompí con él. Se fue, muy enojado. No lo había visto mucho desde entonces.

Entré al camino de la casa de Angela y Ben. Había un desconocido Volvo plateado en el espacio que estaba delante de mí. Me estacioné y salté de mi carro, asegurándome de no dejar evidencia de que había escondido ahí al cachorro. Caminé tres pasos hasta la puerta y toqué. Después de un momento, Angela me abrió, se veía ligeramente atareada.

-Hola Bella – dijo alegremente.

-Hola Angela – respondí.

-Los niños están en el salón. Pasa – dijo. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me tomó unos cuantos pasos llegar al salón. Pude ver a alguien abrazando a Lexie. Estaba de espaldas a mí. Vestía unos jeans y una sudadera gris, su cabello era color bronce y estaba despeinado. Me pareció muy familiar.

-Tus ojos son iguales a los míos – dijo Lexie asombrada. Le alcanzó la cara y suavemente le tocó los ojos. Él se rió con lo que me pareció una muy familiar risa musical. No. No puede ser, cabello color bronce y ojos verdes. ¿Podría ser una coincidencia? Lexie notó que yo estaba ahí, congelada frente a ella, con la boca abierta.

-¡Mami! – cantó, lanzándome una amplia sonrisa. El hombre en sus brazos se dio la vuelta. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No es posible.

-Hola – dijo con una voz como de terciopelo, dándome una sonrisa torcida – Soy Edward Masen.

Mier-da.

* * *

****morí****

****desperté****

**O.O que tal el impacto? jajajajajajajajaja! si! las dejare con el suspenso! jajajajajajaja!!!!! O.O vaya impacto O.O ja! en fin... tendran que esperar a ver que pasa :D si! lo se! soy mala! XD pasando a otro tema...Emmett es asi o mas lindo! n.n XD jajajajajajajajajajaja bueno ps... ya no digo mas...**

**Para las que quieran ver a Sadie... el link para ver las imagenes están en mi pefil n.n**

**Llegó la hora de contestar reviews...**

**Twilight115: **jejejeje bueno ps... se respetan opinones n.n grax x el review!

**Giise Cullen:** ja! no... no moriste XD querias que apareciera Edward... ps... aqui lo tienes! XD bueno... masomenos. jejejeje grax x el review!

**Dama Cullen:** n.n a mi también me encantó en diminutivo de Lexie n.n i ps... si te gusto el cap anterior XD qe tal este? jajajaja grax x el review!

**adela:** para que paselo que tiene que pasar... ps... ya lo veras! XD y bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas: El fic original tiene 14 capitulos y si! si tiene secuela se llama 22 Weeks Later que por cierto ya pedi permiso para traducirlo n.n grax x el review!

**CULLENMX:** jajajajajaja si con el cap pasado te pasmaste 10 min... ¿cuanto tiempo fue con este? ja! espero no tardar con el sig cap n.n grax x el review!

**Jenny:** lo se! detesto las vacaciones con tarea! como pueden ser tan crueles los maestros si... fue un cap aglo gracioso XD la viejita!! jajajajajajaja grax x el review!

**Hadelqui:** jejejeje ps... no te puedo responder tus preguntas porqe seria adelantarte la historia ja! mejor sigue leyendo n.n grax x el review!

**BETANIA:** que bueno que te gusta la historia n.n grax x el review!

**MissCullen9:** siii!!! esa parte con Emmett fue muy graciosa! XD el reencuentro... chan chan chan chan... XD que tal te dejo el cap? XD si quieres ver a Lexie el link de las imagenes esta al final de mi perfil n.n para que la conozcas XD ii animo con todas las cosas que tienes que hacer! XD grax x el review!

**ii bueno aora si las dejo n.n esta vez las dejare sufrir un poqito XD jajajajajajajajajajaja MENTIRA! intentare actualizar lo antes posible... todo depende de cuantas amenazas d muerte reciba XD**

**cualquier cosa (jitomatazo, lechugazo, duda, aclaración, cometario, amenaza de muerte, lo que sea....) denle al boton verde aii abajo! aprovechen! estamos de oferta! es totalmente gratis! n.n un beso!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de **Fall Down Again Bella**

* * *

Bella POV

_15 de diciembre_

Previamente:

-Hola – dijo con una voz como de terciopelo, dándome una sonrisa torcida – Soy Edward Masen.

Mier-da

....................

Puso su mano frente a mí mientras yo me le quedé mirando antes de darme cuenta de lo que quería. Deslicé mi mano entre la suya y la sacudí. Su toque era tal como lo recordaba. Sólo que lo recordaba en lugares muy diferentes…

-Soy Bella Swan – me las arreglé para tartamudear mi nombre.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? Me pareces muy familiar – preguntó, mientras sentía que sus ojos recorrían todo mi rostro.

-No lo creo – balbuceé, con los nervios en mi estómago. Sabía que nunca habíamos intercambiado nuestros nombres esa noche. Sucedió hace años y estaba oscuro. Sólo conocía su nombre porque Alice me lo había dicho. Sólo me quedaba esperar que él no me reconociera. Digo, ¿por qué habría de esperar ver a la chica con la que durmió seis años atrás en Forks, Washington ahora en Florida? Finalmente él se encogió de hombros y pude respirar con alivio.

-Tu hija es hermosa – dijo suavemente.

-Gracias – murmuré. Lexie se estiró hacia mí y la tomé de los brazos de Edward.

-Edward, esta es mi mami – dijo Lexie – Mami, este es Edward. Él tiene mis ojos.

-Sí, los tiene – asentí suavemente mientras Edward se reía en silencio - ¿Te la pasaste bien hoy? – Lexie asintió angelicalmente.

-Estuve muy bien. Mike y Molly y yo jugamos a la casita y Mike era el papi y yo era la mami y Molly era el bebé – me informó alegremente.

-Vaya – dije, fingiendo estar impresionada. Ella sonrió.

-Y Angie y Ben eran la abuela y el abuelo y Edward era como el Tío Emm – continuó – salvo que el Tío Emm tiene músculos más grandes – me reí disimuladamente.

-Bueno, es bueno saber que quien quiera que sea este Emm puede hacerse cargo de mi si hago algo malo ¿cierto Lexie? – se burló Edward.

-¡Cierto! – rió Lexie. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que diría Edward si yo le decía que él era el padre de Lexie. ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Confundido? ¿Indiferente? Parecía ser realmente bueno con ella ahora, y eso que sólo pensaba que era la hija de la amiga de un amigo. Sacudí mi cabeza, sacando de ella esa serie de pensamientos. Pasé cinco años sin decirle nada, podía esperar otro poco.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos a casa – dije, lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Edward. El me respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron.

-¿Tenemos que? – Lexie puso mala cara.

-Sí. Verás a Molly y a Mike mañana cuando ellos vayan a la casa – le prometí. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Edward puede venir también? ¿Por favor, mami? – ella suplicó. Me mordí el labio. ¿Podría pasar una tarde entera con el padre de mi hija… sin decirle que él es el padre de mi hija?

-Bueno, si a Edward no le molesta entonces es bienvenido a ir – dije, hablándole directamente a él.

-¿Por favor, Edward? – suplicó Lexie, con un puchero en su cara. Vi a Edward derretirse con su puchero. Siempre funcionaba conmigo también.

-Seguro Lexie – dijo, lanzándole una amplia sonrisa. Ella se puso a dar saltitos de la emoción.

-Entonces yo, Mike y Molly podemos jugar juntos y ¡ustedes dos pueden jugar juntos también! – Lexie chilló feliz. Me sonrojé con las insinuaciones sexuales de la frase. Edward pareció notarlo y se rió disimuladamente.

-Me encantaría jugar con tu mami, Lexie – dijo con un tono de voz bastante seductor. Temblé ligeramente mientras él reía silenciosamente. Podría decir que él se estaba burlando de mí así que le hice una cara, haciéndole saber que había entendido sus palabras. Él se rió de nuevo.

-Genial – canturreó – Vamos a casa mami, quiero espagueti para la cena.

-Bueno, entonces espagueti será – le prometí, tocando ligeramente su nariz con mi dedo. Ella rió – Entonces, te veo mañana – Edward asintió. Le di mi dirección antes de irme. Él nos encaminó a la puerta.

-Adiós Bella – dijo con una voz seductora. No estaba segura si fue intencionalmente seductor o no – Adiós Lexie.

-Adiós – exhalé mientras Lexie agitaba la mano como despedida. Até a Lexie en su asiento en el coche y salimos a la calle, mi mente daba vueltas.

Llegamos a casa y le cocine una cena rápida a Lexie, con mi mente en otro lugar todo el tiempo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward en Florida? ¿Acaso se acordaba de mí? ¿Se acordaba de aquella noche? El dijo que yo le parecía familiar, pero pudo haber dormido con cientos de chicas con cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Pero todavía no entiendo porqué Edward esta en Florida. No es como si él solo se levantara y decidiera"Creo que iré a Florida el día de hoy". Tal vez está aquí por su trabajo o algo.

Logré que Lexie se quedara dormida leyéndole su libro de cuentos favorito, La Bella y La Bestia. Ella creía que Bella era como yo, y que nuestros nombres fueran iguales le divertía. Me aseguré de que estuviera profundamente dormida antes de entrar en mi habitación. Tenía una caja con ropa que tenía que acomodar. Agarré un sujetador y fui a meterlo a uno de mis cajones cuando me di cuenta de algo. Un pequeño sobre rosa.

Suspiré, poniendo el sujetador encima del sobre, no quería verlo. Dentro había un certificado de nacimiento y una carta a Edward, explicándole todo sobre Lexie. La había escrito la noche que ella nació. Pero nunca planeé enviársela. Ni siquiera sé porqué me quedé con ella. Simplemente no podía tirarla a la basura. Era lo único que me conectaba con él ahora. Todo lo que quedó. Suspiré de nuevo, escondiendo el pequeño sobre rosa cuidadosamente bajo el sujetador de encaje azul y cerré de golpe el cajón. En este momento, eso era la última coma en la que necesitaba pensar.

16 de diciembre

-¿Qué quieren como bocadillo niños? – pregunté, mientras trataba de alcanzar el gabinete. Molly, Mike y Lexie estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, esperando pacientemente su merienda.

-¡Oreos! [N/A Galletas de chocolate] – los tres gritaron al unísono. Yo me reí, sacando el paquete del gabinete. Tomé tres para cada uno, poniéndolos en platos pequeños. Les serví un vaso con leche a los tres y se los entregué. Ellos empezaron a comer. Yo me reí de nuevo y el timbre sonó. Fui a ver quién era.

-¿Hola?

-Soy Edward – su voz sonaba musical, a pesar de la estática del intercomunicador.

-Pasa – le dije, presionando el botón para que abriera la puerta. Regresé a la cocina para encontrar a los niños manchados con chocolate en toda la boca y mejillas. Me reí y mojé una toalla de papel, limpiando las manchas de chocolate de sus caras.

-Vayan a jugar – les dije.

-Está bien – cantó Lexie. Saltó fuera de su silla, Molly y Mike corrieron detrás de ella - ¡Hola Edward! – me giré y lo vi, muy seguro, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con su famosa sonrisa torcida. Le sonreí tímidamente como respuesta.

-¡Pórtate bien! – le dije a Lexie mientras los tres salían corriendo hacia la sala, sacando una caja de plastilina. Rodé mis ojos – Puedes sentarte – le dije a Edward. Nunca quitó sus ojos de mí mientras se hundía en la silla. Rápidamente me aparté de su intensa mirada, haciendo una taza de té.

-¿Quieres una? – le pregunté sobre mi hombro, sin voltear a verlo.

-No, gracias – dijo suavemente. Lo serví y me senté en una silla a su lado. Mis ojos chocolate se encontraron con sus ojos esmeralda, que eran idénticos a los de Lexie. La misma forma, exactamente el mismo tono de verde brillante, aún brillaban de la misma forma en que lo hacían aquella noche. Me sorprendió que él no hiciera la conexión. Pero, de nuevo, él no sabía que habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales así que probablemente piensa que es imposible…

-Así que, ¿dónde está tu esposo? – él rompió el silencio primero.

-No estoy casada – le informé. Sus cejas se levantaron al oír mi respuesta.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tienes novio? – preguntó. Yo sonreí maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué está tan interesado en mi vida amorosa Señor Masen? – le pregunté bromeando.

-De hecho sólo tengo curiosidad sobre el padre de Lexie. Ustedes dos, ¿aún siguen juntos? – preguntó.

-En realidad nunca estuvimos juntos… fue cosa de una noche, estábamos ebrios. No he hablado con él desde entonces – le dije, siento totalmente sincera.

-Oh – dijo Edward suavemente – así que ¿entonces estás soltera?

-Sí lo estoy – me reí tontamente – Tuve un novio hace un tiempo pero no funcionó. Necesito a alguien que nos ame a mí y a Lexie ¿sabes? – él asintió en silencio.

-Entonces ¿has educado a Lexie tu sola todo este tiempo? – preguntó. Yo asentí – Es muy valiente de tu parte. Fuerte. Conozco a muchas personas que no serían capaces de manejarlo. Pero ella es una niña muy dulce.

-Ella es toda mi vida – le dije sinceramente. Eché un vistazo a la otra habitación y la vi apretando un poco de plastilina rosa entre sus manos – La amo.

-Tú, Bella Swan, eres una persona increíble – dijo al fin. Yo me sonrojé.

-¿Y qué has hecho con tu vida desde… desde la secundaria? – me trabé en la última parte, casi dije "desde la última vez que te vi". Pero, desde que se supone que no lo conozco, eso realmente no tenía sentido.

-En realidad fui a la facultad de medicina – dijo, su voz sonaba modesta – Vine aquí a trabajar en un hospital. Sólo me estoy quedando con Angela y Ben hasta que encuentre mi propio lugar. Ben y yo fuimos juntos a la escuela - ¡Vaya! Eso explica porqué dejó Forks y porqué conocía a Ben y a Angela - ¿Tu en qué trabajas? – mordí un poco mi labio.

-Trabajo en una editorial. La mayor parte del tiempo solo leo y corrijo manuscritos. Es mucho más fácil trabajar desde casa para poder cuidar a Lexie – le respondí. Él asintió.

-Y… ¿Quién es el Tío Emm? – preguntó después de un breve silencio.

-¿Quién? – pregunté, completamente confundida.

-El Tío Emm – repitió – Ese que tiene músculos más grandes que los míos – me dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Oh – le dije cuando me di cuenta de lo que hablaba – Emmett. Él es el esposo de mi vieja compañera de cuarto. Ella me ayudó a través de todo esto, ya que estaba sola. No tengo hermanos, así que básicamente ellos son nuestra única familia.

-¿Sus músculos son realmente más grandes que los míos? – preguntó. Yo me reí.

-Sí – le contesté la verdad. Su cara hizo un puchero falso – Pero no por mucho. Tú todavía eres un hombre fuerte – bromeé y él se rió.

-Y tú eres una graciosa y hermosa mujer – dijo suavemente. Me sonrojé, pero le sonreí, sintiendo una sensación de placer.

-No sé si yo diría hermosa – le contradije tranquilamente, manteniendo mis ojos sobre la mesa.

-Bella – dijo Edward con desaprobación. No miré hacia arriba así que levantó mi barbilla suavemente con sus manos. Mis ojos chocolate encontraron sus ojos esmeralda – Tú eres hermosa. Tan hermosa – su rostro estaba a sólo centímetros del mío. Podía oler ese familiar aroma, pero ahora sin el del alcohol rancio. Me incliné más cerca de él.

-¡Mami me corté mi dedo! – salté, buscando a Lexie alrededor para encontrarla de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo su dedo enfrente de ella. Me puse de pie, deseando poner un poco de espacio entre Edward y yo. Todavía estaba sin aliento, por haber estado tan cerca de él. Pero estaba confundida. Comencé a hablarle hace dos días. Tres si gemir su nombre cuenta. Y yo casi lo besaba. No besé a Mike hasta la cuarta cita.

-¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté. Era un pequeño corte, más como uno provocado por un pedazo de papel. Incluso no estaba sangrando. Pero los niños siempre son demasiado dramáticos.

-Me tropecé y caí sobre nuestra torre de bloques – gimoteó. Rodé mis ojos. Desafortunadamente Lexie había heredado mi torpeza.

-¿Quieres una bandita? – ella asintió, con su labio inferior saliendo un poco. Fui al gabinete y agarré una caja con banditas de Dora la Exploradora. Desenvolví una y se la puse en su pequeño dedo. Ella sonrió.

-¿Un besito? – me preguntó. Levanté su mano y besé el dedo donde había colocado la bandita. Ella pasó saltando frente a mí, le ofreció su mano a Edward. Él sonrió y besó su dedo también.

-¿Todo mejor? – ella asintió alegremente.

-Gracias mami. Gracias Edward – regresó bailando a la habitación, de nuevo con sus amigos. Lo curioso acerca de la torpeza de Lexie era que ella era muy graciosa cuando lo intentaba. Pero si no ponía atención, ella siempre se caía. Me volví de nuevo a Edward, sintiendo mis mejillas rojas. Un incómodo silencio nos envolvió.

-Bella podrías… - empezó a decir, pero fue cortado por el sonido del timbre. Maldecí internamente a quien quiera que fuera y lo que fuera que quisiese.

-Contén ese pensamiento – dije, sosteniendo un dedo frente a él para decirle que volvería en un segundo. Caminé lo más rápido que pude sin correr hasta alcanzar el intercomunicador - ¿Sí? – gruñí.

-Soy Angela. Vine a recoger a los niños – miré el reloj. ¿Ya eran las cinco de la tarde?

-Pasa – dije, mientras accionaba el botón que la dejaría entrar. Caminé de regreso a la cocina y vi a Edward esperando pacientemente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara – Angela vino a recoger a los niños – le informé. El asintió, pero no habló. Estaba muriendo internamente por querer seguir su pensamiento, pero no quería presionarlo.

-¡Mamá! – gorjearon dos voces al unísono. Oí la cálida risa de Angela cuando ella entró a la habitación, con cada uno de sus hijos en un brazo. Se inclinó y les dio a ambos un beso en la frente.

-Ayúdenle a Lexie a limpiar – les dijo. Ellos asintieron y regresaron a la sala – Gracias por cuidar a los niños Bella. Y también a Edward – yo me reí.

-Fue un placer – Confía en mí, añadí para mí misma.

-Me estaba preguntando si ustedes no quieren ir a la playa con nosotros mañana. Es sábado y se supone que el tema será "los años 70's" así que me imaginé que sería divertido para los niños – sugirió Angela.

-La playa en Diciembre – murmuró Edward, agitando la cabeza – No sé si algún día voy a acostumbrarme a este clima.

-Sólo espera hasta la primer visita de un huracán. Tomarás el primer vuelo de regreso a Forks – dije con una risa. Edward me miró con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo era de Forks? – preguntó, arrugando la frente. Oh mierda. Oh mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Umm… - busqué en mi cerebro algún tipo de respuesta ¿Qué diablos se supone que debía decir? ¿Suerte, tal vez? – Me imaginé que si Angela es de Forks tú lo serías también – finalmente logré balbucear una respuesta. Edward sólo asintió, mirándome como si tuviera cuatro cabezas y tres ojos.

-Así que ¿vienen chicos? – preguntó Angela.

-Seguro, si Lexie quiere ir – le respondí al instante. Me encantaba la playa, descansar bajo el sol. Especialmente en invierno cuando hay menos turistas.

-Yo también iré – decidió Edward.

-Genial. Los veré mañana entonces. Los podría recoger aquí… pero mi carro iría lleno – dijo Angela mientras se mordía un poco el labio.

-Puedo llevar a Bella y a Lexie, y a ti, ben y los gemelos pueden ir en su carro – sugirió Edward. Hice un baile interior ante la idea de tener más tiempo a solas con él. Pero rápidamente fruncí el ceño, dándome cuenta de que tendría que tratar aún más para que no se diera cuenta de nada.

-Eso sería genial – le contesté. Edward me sonrió torcidamente.

-Genial. Los veo mañana entonces – dijo Angela. Me despedí de ella mientras recogía a los gemelos y se iba. Lexie entró a la cocina y se acurrucó en mi regazo, bostezando.

-¿Cansada? – ella asintió. La besé en la frente. Me giré para ver a Edward viéndome con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Le sonreí tímidamente.

-Será mejor que me vaya también – suspiró. Me complacía escuchar que no sonaba demasiado feliz ante ese hecho.

-Te veo mañana – le respondí. Él vino hacia a mí, se inclinó y por una fracción de segundo estaba segura de que iba a besarme. Pero entonces besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Lexie. Ella ya estaba profundamente dormida. Levantó su cara así que nuestros ojos quedaron al mismo nivel, con sólo unos centímetros de separación.

-Hasta mañana – asintió. Estaba prácticamente sin aliento como para responderle. Se rió ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta e irse hacia la puerta. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de disipar mis pensamientos del hermoso hombre que acababa de dejar mi casa. Y entonces, algo se me ocurrió.

Iba a ver a Edward en sin camiseta mañana. Claro que ya había visto su pecho una vez, pero estaba oscuro y no recuerdo mucho. Y después, otro pensamiento vino a mi mente.

Tenía que encontrar un bikini.

* * *

** creo, antes que nada que se merezen una explicacion bueno aii les va... el motivo por el que no había subido cap (aparte de que las quería hacer sufrir un poquito :P) fue que mis padres me secuestraron casi toda la semana además de que ya les había dicho... tengo exceso de tarea pero ya que... la cosa es que ...**

**LO SIENTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! no es mi intención tardarme tanto... pero aii veces en las que yo no controlo mi tiempo **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SU REVIEWS! me gustaría responder a todos sus reviews pero hoy no lo haré. Mejor me pondré a traducir el siguiente cap para subirlo en la noche :D aunque creo que este cap ya resolvió agunas de sus dudas... como ¿porqúe Edward terminó en casa de Ben? - porque estudiaron juntos blah, blah blah. ¿Porqué no reconoció Edward a Bella? -dios! jajajajajaja un poco de comprensión... tuvieron relaciones hace cinco años! jajajajaja en cinco años una persona cambia mucho XD en lo personal... si me pasara algo así tampoco recordaría XD jajajajajajajaja. Hubo algunos reviews que me hizieron reir bastante (se le vino la noche encima! jajajajajaja Mavii Valmont OMG! como me hiziste reir jajajajajaja) XD pero eso luego... debo irme a traducir el siguiente cap :D**

**Ahora... les juro y les vuelvo a jurar que no me tardaré tanto en las proxima actualizaciones :D**

**A todas y todos los que ponen esta historia en favoritos, en alertas o incuso que me ponen a mi como autor favorito o en alertas... no cuesta nada dejar un review de vez en cuando n_n piensenlo! n_n**

**cualquier cosa (jitomatazo, lechugazo, duda, aclaración, cometario, amenaza de muerte, lo que sea....) denle al boton verde aii abajo! aprovechen! estamos de oferta! es totalmente gratis! n.n un beso!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de **Fall Down Again Bella**

**La canción mencionada en este capítulo es... Nobody's perfect - Hannah Montana**

* * *

Bella POV

_17 de diciembre_

-Bella, sólo úsalo. Necesitabas un bikini y yo escogí uno para ti. ¡Te ves muy bien! – insistió Rosalie. Me miré a mi misma en el espejo. La parte inferior del bikini era negro con lunares, un cinturón blanco con lunares negros atado en la parte superior, con una hebilla negra en la cadera. La parte superior era blanca con lunares negros y cruzada por el frente. Eso hacía que mis senos se vieran más grandes – Te tienes que ver sexy para ese tal Edward – dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Esto no es apropiado como para que una madre lo use – traté de argumentar. Le había llamado a Rosalie ayer por la noche, diciéndole que iba a ir a la playa con un chico muy sexy mañana. Ella insistió en darme un bikini. Convenientemente olvidé decirle a Rosalie que Edward era en realidad el padre de Lexie. Llegó en la mañana con un bikini y un vestido en la mano. El vestido era de un sencillo color blanco que caía a mitad de mi muslo y dejaba ver un poco más de lo necesario.

-Sí lo es. ¡Sólo tienes veinticuatro Bella! Simplemente tuviste un bebé siendo muy joven. Aún tienes un buen cuerpo, todo el peso del bebé se ha ido. ¡Presúmelo hermana! – ella insistió. Yo suspiré. Sabía que Rosalie no me iba a dejar irme de la casa sin que estuviera usando este bikini. Era inútil discutir.

-Bien – suspiré ante mi derrota - ¿Dónde está Lexie?

-Ella se está cambiando en el baño – saqué mi pareo y golpeé la puerta del baño.

-Lexie nena, ¿estás lista? – pregunté.

-Sí mami – abrí la puerta. Ella estaba ahí parada con un lindo traje de dos piezas. Ambas eran blancas con un diseño floral muy colorido en ellas. La parte inferior era una pequeña falda. Me entregó su vestido, color turquesa y un poco largo, con una gran flor azul en la parte inferior. Se lo puse sobre la cabeza.

-¿Acaso no luces adorable? – dijo Rosalie, entrando al baño. Lexie se sonrojó.

-Gracias Tía Rosie – Rosalie se había convertido en Rosie cuando Lexie comenzó a hablar. Ella no podía pronunciar el nombre completo de Rosalie, así que sólo le decía Rosie y así se le quedó.

-No hay problema cariño. Ahora recuerda mostrarle lo que tienes a todos los niños de la playa ¿de acuerdo? – dijo. La golpeé ligeramente en el brazo.

-Esta bien Tía – dijo Lexie sonriendo tímidamente.

-Me tengo que ir. Si mami se cambia su traje de baño me lo haces saber ¿de acuerdo? – ella se arrodilló para quedar al nivel de Lexie, haciéndole saber que era en serio. Lexie asintió como si fuera muy importante – Buena chica. ¡Adiós chicas! Diviértanse – me guiñó un ojo y yo rodé mis ojos.

-¡Adiós Tía! – gorjeó Lexie mientras Rosalie se iba - ¿Cuándo va a venir Edward? – me preguntó con impaciencia.

-Pronto – le prometí.

-¿Podemos hacer un castillo de arena cuando lleguemos allí? Y tú me puedes meter al agua – dijo emocionada.

-Seguro – me reí. Ella me miró con impaciencia. El intercomunicador comenzó a sonar - ¿Hola? – pregunté, ya sabiendo quién era.

-Soy Edward ¿están listas para irnos? – odiaba cuando podía reconocer su voz tan fácilmente. Y cómo al instante sentía miles de mariposas inundando mi estómago.

-Sí, bajamos en un minuto – le dije - ¿Lista Lexie?

-¡Sipi! – gritó ella, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. Yo me reí, la alcanzé a detener mientras corría y la abrazé sobre mi cadera. Ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se sostuvo ahí. Deslicé mis gafas de sol enmarcadas de blanco sobre mis ojos y agarré mi gran bolso de mimbre antes de ir escaleras abajo para encontrarnos con Edward. Se veía impresionante con un par de pantalones cortos colos azul medianoche y una playera blanca, esperando frente a un Volvo plateado. Tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro cuando nos vio. Él abrió primero una de las puertas de atras y vi que había puesto un asiento especial para Lexie.

-Puedes dejar tu bolso en la parte de atrás también, si quieres - dijo Edward educadamente. Yo le di una rápida sonrisa mientras ponía a Lexie en su asiento, dejando mi bolso a sus pies. Cuando termine de acomodarla salí y cerré la puerta. Edward estaba parado frente al lado del copiloto, manteniendo la puera abierta para que yo subiera. Me deslicé en el asiento, murmurandole rápidamente un gracias.

-Mami ¿podemor oir el radio? - preguntó Lexie.

-Eso depende de Edward - le dije, volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?- él preguntó.

-¡Radio Disney! - respondió instantáneamente. Edward sonrió, encendiendo el radio y buscando en todas las estaciones hasta que la encontró.

-¡Me encanta esta canción! - gritó Lexie. Era una canción de Hannah Montana.

_Everybody makes mistakes!_

_Everybody has those days_

_Everybody knows what,_

_What I'm talking 'bout,_

_Everybody gets that way!_

Lexie cantaba desde el asiento trasero. Edward y yo nos reimos.

-¿Emocionado por nadar en agua que está a mas de veinte grados? - le pregunté a Edward en tono de burla.

-Debería de ser un buen cambio - dijo - Al menos no me pondré azul después de nadar un par de minutos - me reí.

-Estoy pensando en... - comenzó Lexie, haciendo que jugaramos su juego favorito - ...algo grande y azul y arena.

-Es... ¿la playa? - adiviné.

-¡Sí! ¡Tu turno!

-Estoy pensando en alguien con cabello rubio y largo y que esta casada con Tío Em.

-¡Tía Rosie! - cantó.

-¡Sí!

-Oye Edward - dijo Lexie, su voz se tornó un tanto simulada, como cuando ella sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir la metería en problemas, pero lo iba a decir de cualquier forma.

-¿Si Lexie? - preguntó Edward, imitando el mismo tono de voz.

-Tía Rosie le dijo a Mami que se tenía que ver sexy para ti - lo repitió con una risitia. Mis mejillas se volvieron de un brillante color rojo mientras Edward se reía.

-Lexie - la regañé. Ella se mordío el labio culpablemente, pero siguió riéndose. Puse mis rodillas contra mi pecho y enterré mi cara entre mis manos, hasta que la risa de Lexie y Edward paró.

-Ya estamos aquí Bella - quité mis manos de mi cara y me sorprendió ver la cara de Edward a sólo milímetrosde la mia. Mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta - Probablemente deberías ir a sacar a Lexie - yo sólo asentí, con aturdimiento, hasta que el salió del carro, riendose ligeramente. Le fruncí el ceño a su espalda. ¿Cómo se atrevía a saber cómo era que él me afectaba? El ya había abierto mi puerta para que saliera cuando el aturdimiento se fué. Él fué hacia la cajuela para sacar una hielera y yo me las arreglé para salir del carro con las rodillas aún temblándome. Desabroché a Lexie y deslicé mi bolso en mi brazo.

-¿Podémor ir a nadar primero mami? - preguntó Lexie ansiosamente. Coloqué mi brazo libre en mi cadera y le di una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no repitas lo que dice Mami o Tía Rosie en la casa? - le pregunté. Ella miró hacia abajo culpablemente.

-Lo siento mami - suspiró tristemente. Hizo un adorable puchero y yo la predone inmediatamente. No podía permanecer enojada con ella si ponía esa cara.

-Esta bien nena - le contesté, dándole muchos, ruidosos y húmedos besos en toda la cara. Ella se rió y trató de irse. Yo me reí con ella y me volví para ver a Edward mirandonos con algo en sus ojos... ¿envidia? ¿adoración? No estaba segura. Se fue tan rápido en cuanto notó que me di cuenta.

-¿Lista? - me preguntó. Asentí. Caminamos hasta la playa, nos encontramos con Angela, Ben y los gemelos después de caminar unos cuantos metros. Los gemelos estaban cavando en la arena mientras esperaban que nosotros llegaramos. Ambos brincaron cuando nos vieron y comenzaron a dar saltitos mientras reían.

-¿Podemos ir a nadar? - preguntaron al unísono. Angela rió.

-Dénles un minuto para que se acomoden - les dijo. Ellos pusieron mala cara y se hundieron en la arena. Edward puso dos sillas en la arena y me ofreció una a mí. Me senté, totalmente agradecida, y puse a Lexie en mi regazo.

-Protector solar primero - dije. Ella renegó.

-¡Odio el protector solar! - dijo mientras ponía mala cara.

-¿No quieres ir a nadar? - ella asintió - Entonces tienes que ponerte protector solar. Incluso traigo el que está en spray.

-¿Edward puede hacerlo? - estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que Lexie quería a Edward. Normalmente le tomaba más tiempo sentirse cómoda con las personas, especialmente con los adultos ¿Tal vez ella sabía inconcientemente que él era su padre? Lo dudo. Tal vez incluso los niños pequeños notaban lo magnífico que él era. Pero él es su padre, así que es un poco extraño. Bueno, ya basta con mis pensamientos.

-Si a él no le molesta - dije, volteandome para mirarlo. Edward sonrió.

-No me molesta ni un poco - Lexie chilló alegremente y se acomodó ella sola en su regazo. Le pasé a Edward el spray con protector solar y el le quitó el vestido a Lexie y comenzó a ponerle el spray. Yo saqué el bote de loción bronceadora que había llevado y me quité el vestido. Sus ojos se movieron de arriba a abajo hasta que se encontraron con los mios. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria (**O.O**) Me mordí el labio y me volví, dándole la espalda, mientras me reía discretamente. Puse un poco de protector solar en mi mano y comenzé a ponerlo en mi pierna. Escuché que la respiración de Edward se incrementaba y me mordí la lengua para evitar reirme.

-Oye Lexie ¿por qué no te levantas para que pueda ponerte en la espalda? - sugirió Edward, su voz sonaba entrecortada. Me reí ligeramente mientras Lexie se levantaba de su regazo. Edward estaba tratando de mantener sus ojos lejos de mi pero parecía que no era capaz de eso. Comenzé a ponerme protector solar en mi pecho, mientras el me veía desvergonzadamente (**,**) Pasé mis dedos debajo de los tirantes de mi traje de baño, mientras continuaba poníendome en protector solar. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Me reí de nuevo, pero esta vez sonrojándome.

-Oye Lexie ¿lista para ir al agua? - le pregunté entusiasmada, aún riéndome de Edward. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño y se movia incomodamente.

-¡Sí! - gritó alegremente. Le puse un par de flotadores en los brazos - ¿Pueden venir Molly y Mike también?

-Seguro, si Edward quiere venir al agua y ayudarme - dije, con mis ojos fijos en su cara.

-Seguro - asintió. Se levantó y se quitó la playera (***babas***) Creí que iba a darme un ataque al corazón. O que finalmente iba a dejar de respirar. Sus músculos estaban firmemente esculpidos, su pecho sudaba ligeramente. Era la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto. Él tomó a Molly y los cinco caminaron hacia el agua. Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta que se había movido, así que tomé a Lexie de la mano y las dos corrimos detrás de ellos. Me zambullí en el agua cuando sentí el agua llegar a mis rodillas. Podía oír a Lexie reirse destrás de mi cuando emergí.

-Ven aquí - dije, abriendo mis brazos. Ella saltó al agua, dejando que los flotadores la detuvieran mientras pataleaba para llegar a mi. La abrazé y ella rió fuertemente. Ella se hizo para atrás y hundió la cabeza en el agua. Se levantó un segundo después, su cabello castaño chorreaba. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente, sin importarle que el agua salada no le entrara a la boca. Me volteé y sólo vi a Edward. Angela y Ben estaban al borde del agua, cada uno sosteniendo a uno de los gemelos. Ellos nos saludaron y nosotros les saludamos de vuelta. El agua me llegaba arriba de la cintura y las olas un casi hasta mi cuello. Pero era una excelente nadadora y sabía que Edward estaría bien.

-¡Quiero nadar hacia Edward! - gritó Lexie.

-Muy bien, ¿listo Edward? - lo llamé. El asintió, abriendo los brazos. Espere hasta que llegara una ola y dejé ir a Lexie. Ella medio flotaba, medio nadaba hacia Edward. El rió, levantándola y dándole vueltas mientras ella reía. Me sorprendía lo mucho que él lucía... como un padre. Y el _era_ un padre. Su padre para ser exactos. Que irónico.

-¡Buen trabajo Lexie! - dijo, su voz estaba llena de un verdadero entusiasmo. Lexie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó. Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Puedo sumergirme más? - le preguntó a Edward.

-Seguro. Respira hondo - la sostuvo hasta que el agua le llegó al cuello - ¿Lista? - ella respiró hondo y asintió. Edward la sostuvo de las manos mientras ella se hundía en el agua. Cuando el la sacó del agua ella estaba tosiendo y escupiendo. Una cara de pánico que era igual a la mía, cruzó su rostro. La levantó y le dio palmaditas en la espalda. Ella sacaba agua cada vez que tosia. Nadé los pocos metros que nos separaban lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Estas bien cariño? - dije casi sin aliento. Ella asintió lentamente, un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Me t-tragué el a-agua - dijo débilmente. Extendí mis brazos y Edward me la entregó.

-Oh cariño - suspiré, sosteniendola contra mi pecho. Ella tosió una vez más antes de respirar profundamente un par de veces. Suspiré con alivio y oí a Edward suspirar a mi lado.

-Me quiero salir - dijo suavemente.

-Claro que sí nena - la saqué del agua, Edward nos seguía se cerca. Cuando llegamos a nuestro puesto, Edward extendió una toalla para que Lexie se recostara. La acosté suavemente, cubriendo su cuerpo con otra toalla para que no la quemara el sol, dejando solamente su cabeza sin cubrir. Me hundí en la silla de playa que estaba a un lado de ella, dejando que mis dedos jugaran con su cabello distraidamente. Me incliné hacia atrás, dejando que el sol secara mi cuerpo.

-¿Bella? - la voz de Edward estaba aun lado de mi oreja, mandando escalofrios por toda mi espalda. Volteé la cara hacia él. Me sonrió torcidamente.

-¿Si? - le respondí.

-Le puedes decir a Tía Rosie que le estoy agradecido. Te ves _muy_ sexy - Se rió silenciosamente antes de sentarse en la silla que estaba a un lado de mí, recostándose sobre ella y cerrando los ojos. El agua estaba cayendo lentamente de sus músculos. Tirité levemente. Este iba a er un día bastante largo.

_Un par de horas después..._

Estaba sosteniendo a una ya dormida Lexie en mis brazos. Edward me había acompañado hasta nuestro apartamento, llevando mis bolsos para que no tuviera que despertar a Lexie. Lo invité a pasar y él aceptó, se sentó en la mesa mientras ponía a Lexie en su cama. Tenía puesto mi vestido de nuevo y mi cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo. El cabello de Edward estaba desordenadado de la misma forma en la que se había secado, callendo de forma sexy sobre sus ojos. Lexie se había dormido alrededor de una hora después de que Edward y yo la sacamos del agua. Él incluso la dejó enterrarlo en la arena, (**n_n**) con ayuda de Molly y Mike. Eso fue gracioso. Cuando regresé de acostar a Lexie, el estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Me tengo que ir - dijo disculpándose - Mi prima me sigue llamando y necesito ver que quiere, y conociendola, será una conversación muy larga - me preguntaba si estaba hablando de Alice. Ellos eran primos después de todo y ella siempre hablaba mucho por teléfono. Una ola de tristeza me envolvió más que nada al recordar a mi vieja mejor amiga, pero también, en parte, porque no quería que Edward se fuera. Sabía que era loco pensar que lo extrañaría, especialmente porque que lo conozco desde hace un par de días. Pero me sentía extrañamente conectada con él. Tal vez por Lexie ¿Quién sabe?

-Esta bien - suspiré tristemente - Hoy me divertí mucho. Creo que Lexie ya te ama - el sonrió.

-Yo también me diverti. Y yo también ya amo a Lexie. Es imposible no hacerlo - dijo. Le sonreí. Una de sus manos tentativamente rozó mi mejilla. Atrajo sus labios hacia los míos gentilmente. Amaba la forma en la que sus labios se sentían sobre los míos, suaves y cálidos, moviendose suavemente conmigo. Él se separó después de un pequeño momento. Podía sentir mis mejillas rojas, y una amplia sonrisa en todo mi rostro.

-¿Mami? - la voz de Lexie soltaba risitas detrás de mí. Ella estaba sosteniendo du peluche favorito en su mano y tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

-Hasta luego Bella - suspiró con nostalgia - Hasta luego Lexie.

-Hasta pronto Edward - ella cantó en respuesta. El me dirijió una última sonrisa antes de irse. Me volví para ver a Lexie. Ella aún estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué? - dije finalmente.

-Me gusta Mami - decidió - Puedes besarlo todo lo que quieras - me reí. Me pregunto... ¿que diría si le dijera que él era su papá? Probablemente se emocionaría.

-Bien - dije, tomando su mano para ayudarla a subir las escaleras y que se fuera a la cama de nuevo. _Porque quiero besarlo mucho más._

* * *

**okeii... lo siento!!! otra vez me tarde pero esta semana no a sido una de las mejores que he tenido... entre la tarea, mis padres y mas tarea y mas peleas con mis padres... estoii en estado vegetal :S asi que una disculpa! pero ahora que regrese a la escuela otra vez :D ya no estare tanto en mi casa :D asi que sera mas facil traducir los capitulos :D tengo traducido el proximo cap asi que lo mas seguro es que lo suba el mañana :D esperenlo!!!**

**jajajajajajajajaja me encanta Lexie y sus ocurrencias!!! jajajajaja apoco no esta toda linda?? n_n ------ dios! Edward!!! *babas* casi me da un ataque o.O EDWARD SIN PLAYERA!!! *babas* n_n que lindo! Bella y Edward ya van avanzando n_n y aunque crean que todo va algo rápido... les aseguro que no! :D**

**me encanta recibir sus reviews! ya recibi un jitomatazo XD grax! muchas grax! espero qe las amenazas de muerte no se cumplan n_n se que a muchas no les gusto como comenzo la historia... pero deben esperar! esto se esta poniendo bueno!!! :D ya veran... se quedaran con el ojo cuadrado XD**

**bueno tengo que ir a comer :D asi que mañana nos leemos!!! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de **Fall Down Again Bella**

* * *

Bella POV

23 de diciembre

Edward presiono sus labios sobre los míos fuertemente y yo me derretí con el contacto. Nosotros difícilmente teníamos momentos como este, momentos donde estuviéramos solos de verdad. Siempre estaba Lexie o Angela y Ben o los gemelos a nuestro alrededor. Nunca estábamos solos, excepto en extraños momentos como este. Y créanme; los usábamos ventajosamente.

Edward y yo habíamos comenzado a salir oficialmente desde hace unos pocos días. Nos habíamos visto el uno al otro todos los días desde el paseo a la playa y me pidió ser su novia solamente dos días después de eso. El paso los últimos cinco días básicamente viviendo en nuestra casa. El único tiempo que él estaba fuera era cuando regresaba a su casa a dormir. Pero siempre regresaba para el desayuno la mañana siguiente. Y yo honestamente no quería que se fuera en la noche. Pero habíamos acordado que sería lo mejor para Lexie si él no se quedaba. Sin importar lo mucho que yo quisiera que se quedara.

Las cosas entre nosotros se habían estado moviendo muy rápido. Y no me refiero solamente a lo físico. Seguro, normalmente jamás iba tan rápido con un chico. Pero pensé que de hecho ya me había acostado con él una vez… o algo. Y sentía algo con el que nunca había sentido antes. Mike Newton no tenía nada que ver con Edward Masen. No estaba enamorada de él. Pero estaba cayendo rápidamente y muy cerca de estarlo.

Deslicé mi lengua sobre su labio inferior y su boca se abrió, nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas. Solté un gemido dentro de su boca y lleve mis dedos hacia su cabello, enredándolos para atraerlo más hacia mí. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mis costados antes de que las detuviera en mi espalda baja, acercándome más. Arqueé mi espalda paraqué hubiera el mínimo espacio posible entre los dos. Después de un momento, el se alejó jadeando para tomar aire. Yo también estaba respirando con dificultad, me sentía ligeramente mareada.

-¿Te tienes que ir? – murmuré. Él soltó una risita ronca.

-Lo siento, amor – susurró. Había comenzado a llamarme así. Amor. Cada vez que lo decía, mi cuerpo se emocionaba. Me estremecí y una sonrisa atravesó mis labios. Y él lo sabía. Era por eso que siempre lo decía. Amaba mi reacción. Nunca nos habíamos dicho "te amo". Era muy pronto para que esto fuera amor. Me preocupaba por él más que por cualquier otra cosa, aparte de Lexie, y definitivamente lo deseaba. Pero no estaba enamorada aún. Estaba cerca de serlo y lo sabía, pero no era amor aún.

Me giré para ver el reloj y me di cuenta que ya casi eran las once la noche. A Edward le gustaba irse a casa a esa hora, desde que Ben y Angela se querían ir a dormir pero lo esperaban despiertos hasta que llegaba. No tenían una llave extra para él, y no querían dejar la puerta sin llave, así que uno de los dos siempre lo esperaban y Edward se sentía culpable si se quedaba más tarde. Presiono sus labios contra los míos una vez más.

-¿Te veré mañana? – pregunté. Era Nochebuena y no tenía idea de que planes tendría él ¿Pasaría el día solo, con Ben y Angela? Sabía que yo tenía planes y aparentemente el los tenía también.

-Si no estás ocupada me encantaría pasar el día contigo y Lexie – dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-No, nosotras estamos libres en el día. Probablemente estaré cocinando galletas en la noche - tenía que hacer algo para llevar a casa del hermano de Rosalie. Me sentía como si estuviera imponiéndome. Él sonrió torcidamente.

-Bien. Entonces podré darles a ti y a Lexie sus regalos.

-No tienes porque darnos algo – lo regañé. Sabía que Edward tenía dinero y no quería que lo gastara en Lexie o en mí. Él rodó los ojos.

-Claro que si – se mofó – Tú y Lexie se lo merecen.

-Así que ¿a qué hora quieres pasar? – pregunté, ya estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo.

-¿Está bien en la tarde?

-Claro – accedí inmediatamente, pero en realidad hubiera preferido que viniera más temprano.

-Aun tengo que envolver algunos regalos – hizo una mueca. Yo me reí. Él siempre se veía maravilloso, aunque frunciera el ceño.

-Bueno, entonces, buenas noches – suspiré. Me paré de puntitas para besarlo de nuevo. Él puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza, haciendo que mis labios se juntaran aún más con los suyos, saboreando el momento.

-Buenas noches – murmuró cuando nos separamos. Me lanzó una amplia sonrisa torcida antes de irse. Lo miré hasta que su reluciente Volvo se perdió al doblar en la esquina. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que aún estaba sonriendo tontamente. Lentamente subí las escaleras, me cambié rápidamente de ropa por algo más cómodo para dormir. Me subí a la cama y me sorprendí cuando sentí otro pequeño cuerpo a un lado de mí. Brinqué del susto.

-Hola Mami – dijo Lexie entre risitas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí pequeña? – le pregunté suavemente. Se recostó sobre mi estómago, con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho. Bostezó antes de responderme.

-Tuve un mal sueño. Baje las escaleras pero tú estabas besando a Edward así que vine aquí a esperarte – respondió. Me sonrojé. Ella realmente no me vio besándome con mi novio ¿o sí?

-Podías haber dicho algo – le dije.

-Lo sé – ella pausó un momento – Amo a Edward, Mami.

-Yo también lo quiero mucho – le dije. Sabía que si decía que amaba a Edward, Lexie podría decirlo accidentalmente. Los niños de cinco años no son los mejores para guardar un secreto.

-Mami… ¿él puede ser mi papi? ¿Cómo Ben lo es para Mike y Molly? – preguntó suavemente. Sentí como mi corazón se rompió al escucharla preguntar eso. E incluso tuve que reprimir una risa histérica por lo irónico del asunto. Técnicamente, el es su padre. Y ahora ella quiere que él sea su padre. Irónico.

-No estoy segura, linda – le dije sinceramente - Tal vez un día podría serlo.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó débilmente. Podría decirse que ya casi estaba dormida.

-Porque difícilmente lo conocemos ahora. Sólo ha estado en nuestras vidas por una semana o algo así. Tal vez un día, después de que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos, el podría ser tu papi. Pero no por ahora – ella ya estaba dormida antes, incluso, de que comenzara mi pequeño discurso. Suspiré ante su inocencia. La besé en la coronilla gentilmente y me acurruqué más cerca de ella. Cerré mis ojos, cayendo dormida con el olor de su champú para bebes.

24 de diciembre

-¿Qué tal? – dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Se inclinó hacia abajo y presionó rápidamente sus labios con los míos, pero sin alargarlo mucho, en caso de que Lexie viniera, incluso si de verdad ya nos había visto besándonos la otra noche, pero ese no era el punto. Además el no sabía que nos había visto.

-Hola – murmuré cuando se separó. Lexie llegó corriendo y lo abrazó de las piernas.

-¡Edward! – chilló. Él le sonrió.

-Hola Lexie – ella levantó los brazos y el la cargó sobre su cadera. Ella lo besó en la mejilla, entre risitas. Él sonrió ampliamente – Traje un regalo para ti – le susurró, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo escuchara también.

-¿Enserio? – preguntó, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente de la emoción. No creo que Mike le diera alguna vez algún regalo, ni siquiera por su cumpleaños, Navidad o algo. Esta era una experiencia nueva para ella.

-Enserio – le confirmó Edward – Está afuera en el carro ¿Me dejas ir a traerlo?

-¡Sí! – chilló ella, retorciéndose para que la soltara. Él se rió y la puso en el piso. Ella se agarró de mi mano, riendo ampliamente.

-Ahora mismo regreso – nos prometió. Lo seguí a través de la ventana mientras sacaba una gran caja envuelta en papel rosa y plateado de su carro. Mordí mi labio, esperando que no fuera demasiado. La cargó a través de la puerta y la llevó a la sala.

-¿Qué es? – susurré débilmente para que Lexie no escuchara.

-Espera y verás – me regañó. Hice un puchero y él se acercó a darme un beso. Lexie se rió detrás de nosotros, obviamente nos había visto. Me sonrojé.

-¿Puedo abrirlo? – preguntó Lexie, dando saltitos. Su personalidad me recordaba mucho a la de Alice. Ella siempre estaba feliz, saltando y parecía que tenía una interminable cantidad de energía.

-Si Mami dice que está bien – dijo Edward. Ella volteó ansiosamente a verme.

-Hazlo – suspiré. Ella chilló y sus deditos comenzaron a romper el papel. Estuvo batallando un par de minutos antes de que la ayudara, le quité el lazo que tenía de adorno. Ella quitó el resto y jadeo con emoción.

-¡Genial! – exclamó - ¡Ábrelo por favor! – pidió. Inspeccioné la caja mientras Edward se movía para abrirlo. Era una set de cocina completo con un pequeño microondas, horno, gabinetes y refrigerados de mentiras, además de un pequeño contador verde con un fregadero de juguete. Yo sonreí. Era el regalo perfecto para ella. Lexie amaba jugar a la casita y hacerla de mamá. Ella siempre decía que quería ser igual a mi cuando creciera.

Edward sacó todas las piezas y las ensambló fácilmente. Solo le tomó diez minutos para hacerlo. Lexie comenzó a jugar instantáneamente, poniendo un pedazo de pizza de juguete en el horno y un vaso de plástico con leche falsa en el refrigerador. Ella estaba disfrutándolo.

-¡Me encanta! – soltó una risita. Enlazó sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Edward, abrazándolo muy fuerte – Te amo Edward – vi a Edward sonreír ampliamente cuando ella dijo eso.

-Yo también te amo Lexie – le replicó y pude escuchar la sinceridad en su voz. Podía sentir mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras el ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella enredó sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Él prácticamente estaba brillando. Podía decir que el de verdad amaba a Lexie, que él realmente se preocupaba por ella. Yo estaba increíblemente feliz. Tal vez si le hubiera dicho desde hace años esto realmente pudiera haber funcionado… El claramente amaba a Lexie ahora… pero ¿la amaría si supiera que en realidad era su bebé? ¿podría realmente decírselo?

-¿Puedo darle a Mami su regalo ahora? – le susurró a Lexie. Ella asintió ansiosamente.

-¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó ella.

-Una vez que se lo enseñe a Mami, seguro que puedes – le prometió. Ella besó su mejilla otra vez y él la puso en el piso de nuevo. Ella fue instantáneamente a su nuevo set de cocina y comenzó a jugar. Edward entrelazó sus dedos en los míos y me jaló a la cocina. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja, envuelta en un papel azul con un moño plateado. Me mordí el labio.

-No gastaste demasiado ¿verdad? – pregunté nerviosamente. El simplemente sonrió.

-Ábrelo Bella – me animó. Le quité el listón, desatándolo fácilmente. Abrí el papel de envoltura ara descubrir una pequeña caja con escritura dorada, una caja con joyería. Edward se dio cuenta de dudaba en abrirlo y me lo quitó, abriéndolo por mí. Un diamante brilló, tres, de hecho. Era un collar, una cadena de oro blanco con tres diamantes en línea, cada uno un poco más grande que el anterior. Era hermoso… y se veía que era muy caro.

-Edward – suspiré – Es hermoso. Pero es demasiado.

-Mi madre es propietaria de una tienda de joyería bella – me dijo instantáneamente, obviamente contrarrestando mi protesta – Consigo estas cosas con un muy grande descuento – me mordí el labio. Era hermoso y definitivamente me lo quería quedar. Pero aún parecía demasiado.

-Por favor Bella. Si te preocupas por mí, te lo quedarás – dijo, tratando de hacerme razonar, haciendo un adorable puchero. Suspiré de nuevo.

-¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? – pregunté. Él sonrió triunfante y tomó el collar, quitándome el cabello del cuello gentilmente. Me estremecí cuando me tocó. Él me abrochó el collar gentilmente. Se veía hermoso y brillaba con la luz de la cocina. Me di la vuelta y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos entre su cabello. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me jalo más hacia él, su lengua parecía ansiosa de encontrarse con la mía.

-¿Qué están haciendo con sus lenguas? – la voz de Lexie nos interrumpió y nos separamos bruscamente, me sonroje de inmediato - ¿Puedo ver el collar de Mami ahora? – me agaché para quedar a su nivel y ella notó el collar de inmediato. Sus deditos lo levantaron, sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente en sus manitas.

-Brilla muy bonito Mami – susurró – como las estrellas – le sonreí mientras dejaba caer el collar y se estiraba para abrazarme. La tomé entre mis brazos y la sujeté contra mi pecho, dejando un camino de besos por sus mejillas. Ella se rió, retorciéndose en mis brazos. Ambas estábamos riendo cuando me separé de ella y vi a Edward mirándonos con inmenso amor reflejado en sus ojos. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, Lexie ¿quieres hacer galletas para llevar a casa de Tía Rosie mañana? – le pregunté ansiosamente.

-¡Sí! – respondió. La dejé en el piso y ella tomó una de mis manos y una de las manos de Edward llevándonos hacia la alacena. Ella abrió las puertas y se puso de puntitas para tratar de alcanzar algo. Edward la levantó y ella agarró una bolsa con harina. Accidentalmente la apretó muy fuerte y un poco de harina salió disparada, directamente a la cara de Edward. Su cabello y su cara estaban totalmente blancos y tenía una cara de completa sorpresa. No aguanté más y comencé a reír ante la expresión que puso y por la harina en su cara. Me puso mala cara pero no pude parar. Eventualmente, Lexie comenzó a reírse también, dando saltitos en sus brazos.

-¿Tú crees que esto es gracioso? – preguntó enojado, pero podía escuchar la diversión en su voz.

-S-si – alcancé a decir entre risas.

-Vaya ¿de verdad? – levantó las cejas y yo asentí, pero sin parar de reír. Pero mi risa se detuvo cuando él tomó un puñado de harina y me la lanzó. Grité por la sorpresa cuando sentí la harina sobre mi cara, tenía un poco, incluso, en mi boca y cabello. Escuché que la risa de Lexie se incrementó mientras me miraba el rostro. Me quité la harina de los ojos y vi a Edward riéndose también. Corrí hacia ellos, tomando un enorme puñado de harina y lanzándosela a los dos. Lexie chilló y me lanzó un poco de regreso. Edward fue a la alacena y sacó un poco de canela, tomando un pequeño puñado y lanzándomelo. Solté otro grito mientras él se ría.

Media hora después los tres estábamos tirados en el piso, cubiertos de harina. Harina, canela, huevos, jarabe de chocolate, aceite vegetal, chispas de chocolate. Todos los ingredientes para las galletas estaban esparcidos por nuestros cuerpos y el piso. Tenía dolor de estómago por haber reído tanto y mi ropa estaba claramente arruinada – al menos solamente tría puesto unos jeans y una vieja camiseta. Los tres aún soltábamos ligeras risitas. Lexie enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y ya casi estaba dormida.

-Vamos a limpiarte Lexie – suspiré, inclinándome hacia la barra. Ella bostezó y yo la levanté, llevándola escaleras arriba. Le di un baño rápido, tratando de quitarle el jarabe de chocolate del cabello. Podría decir que había estado en una explosión de chocolate. Le puse su ropa de dormir y la llevé a su cama para que tomara una siesta. Se durmió casi instantáneamente. Regresé a la planta baja para encontrar a Edward limpiando la cocina. Agarré un trapo y fui a ayudarle a limpiar.

-Siento mucho todo esto – dijo disculpándose – De cierta forma fue mi culpa por haberte aventado la harina – me reí.

-Está bien – le dije – Me divertí y estoy segura de que Lexie también. Así que nosotras también tuvimos algo de culpa. En fin. Creo que te ves realmente sexy cubierto de harina ¿sabes? – le sonreí maquiavélicamente. Levantó las cejas, con una deliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-Y yo creo que tú te ves mucho más sexy que yo – dijo. Puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Me acerqué un poco más a su cara, mis labios estaban apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de los suyos.

-Sabes que tu camisa esta arruinada ¿verdad? – murmuré – Probablemente deberías quitártela – presioné mis labios a los suyos antes de que me pudiera contestar, mis manos jugaban con el dobladillo de su camisa. Comencé a quitársela lentamente, revelando sus abdominales. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo familiar que era. E increíblemente sexy. No tomó mucho tiempo el quitarle la camisa y la aventé hacia un lado, dejando que mis dedos recorrieran su pecho mientras mis labios besaban los suyos. Sabía a chocolate (N/A siento la intervención. Pero no aguanto más!! OME!!! QUE SEXY!!! *babas* *desmayo*). Después de unos minutos las manos de Edward se detuvieron en mis muñecas y me alejó gentilmente.

-Es muy difícil resistirse cuando haces eso Bella – me advirtió.

-Entonces no te resistas – le sugerí, acercándome a besarlo otra vez. Soltó una risita y cambiando el beso para hacerlo más casto.

-A pesar de lo mucho que amaría hacerlo – refunfuñó – Lexie está arriba. No creo que a ella le guste esto – suspiré. Maldición, el tenía razón. Me di la vuelta y suspiré. El cuerpo de Edward estaba cubierto de diferentes ingredientes. Se veía tan sexy. Me separé un poco de él y me quité mi arruinada camiseta sin pensarlo. Edward gimió. Solté una risita y me sonrojé, deteniéndola sobre mi sostén.

-Voy a ir a cambiarme y después podemos terminar de limpiar – le dije, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras, dejando a Edward cubierto de chocolate detrás de mi.

El resto de la noche se fue muy rápido. Edward y yo pasamos dos horas limpiando todo el desastre que habíamos hecho. Lexie se levantó después de un rato e hicimos las galletas con harina ya preparada (N/A de las que venden en el súper en cajitas). Todos los ingredientes se habían perdido, así que no nos quedaba otra opción. Encendimos la radio y escuchábamos villancicos navideños. Lexie cantaba todos los que se sabía. Era realmente encantador. Sentía como si de verdad fuéramos una familia real.

-¡Mami! ¡Tengo que irme a la cama para que Santa venga! – exclamó Lexie, alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

-Sí, tienes que – afirmé. Se cambió con un pijama con árboles de navidad rosas. Edward me acompañó escaleras arriba para dormirla. Me ayudó a poner todos los regalos de "Santa" para Lexie debajo del árbol. Vimos una película juntos mientras me abrazaba y nos dábamos pequeños besos cada vez que podíamos. Sin darnos cuenta, ya era hora de que se fuera.

Me dio un beso en la coronilla cuando estábamos en la puerta. No nos besamos como la habíamos hecho la otra noche. Él simplemente me sostuvo en sus brazos, ambos tratando de estar muy cerca del otro.

-Feliz Navidad, amor – suspiró, dándome un rápido beso en los labios.

-Feliz Navidad – se dio la vuelta para irse y sentí la necesidad de hacerlo volver, solo para tenerlo un poco más a mi lado. Nunca quería que se fuera. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Lo amaba. Estaba real y profundamente enamorada de él. No lo conocía hasta hace poco pero sentía como si lo conociera de siempre. Estaba enamorada… con el desconocido padre de mi hija ¿Por qué no todo en la vida es simple?

* * *

****

XD me tarde pero como dicen por ahí… tarde pero segura :D

**Me encantó este cap. n.n lindo y sexy Edward cubierto de chocolate!!!!! Y prepárense el siguiente capitulo… drama… drama… drama… si alguien quiere ver el juguete de Lexie y el collar de Bella… el link para la galería de imágenes está en mi perfil n.n Lexie se me hace tan linda! Ella y sus ocurrencias n.n**

**Y antes de explayarme más mejor nos vemos en el siguiente cap.!!!!! Lo prometí y lo cumplo… hoy les dejo doble cap. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de **Fall Down Again Bella**

* * *

Bella POV

25 de diciembre

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – mis ojos se medio abrieron para ver a Lexie muy emocionada brincando en mi cama, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara - ¡Santa vino Mami!

-¿Santa vino? – pregunté medio mareada. Me estiré para alcanzar mi reloj, eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Me di la vuelta y gruñí.

-¡Sí Mami! ¡Él vino y dejó montones y montones de regalos! – chilló - ¡Tenemos que ir a abrirlos Mami! ¡Vamos! – agarró una de mis manos con las dos suyas y la jaló con todas sus fuerzas. Difícilmente me moví. Me hizo un puchero y suspiró, se bajó de la cama con algo de dificultad. Lexie corrió escaleras abajo, casi tropezándose para abrir sus regalos. Iba detrás de ella, siguiéndola muy de cerca.

-Adelante – le dije, sentándome en el sofá. Ella tomó una caja y comenzó a abrir los regalos. Estuvo abriendo regalos por poco más de una hora. Le había comprado algunas muñecas, Barbies, juguetes y ropa. Ella abrió cada uno de ellos con mucho entusiasmo. Su regalo favorito fue en pizarrón. Se lo compré para que pudiera dibujar todo lo que quisiera.

-Santa fue muy bueno contigo este año. Debiste haber sido una muy buena niña – le dije. Ella asintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Fui un perfecto angelito Mami – me prometió. Yo me reí.

-¡Ho, Ho, Ho! ¡Feliz Navidad! – la puerta se abrió de repente y vi entrar a Rosalie y a Emmett, que estaba vestido de Santa Claus, con traje rojo, barba y bolsa de juguetes incluidos. Solté una carcajada y él me sonrió - ¡Hola señorita Lexie! ¿Fuiste una buena niña este año? – le preguntó con una muy mala imitación de la voz de Santa. Rosalie rodó los ojos y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla. Ella ya estaba vestida y lista para irse. Yo todavía estaba en pijama, igual que Lexie. Emmett extendió los brazos y Lexie saltó entre ellos.

-¡Tío Em te ves muy gracioso! – Lexie soltó una risita, pegándole en la nariz ligeramente. Rosalie y yo nos reímos de nuevo. Ella se dio cuenta de que era él muy fácilmente.

-No soy Tío Em. Soy Santa – gritó Emmett algo indignado.

-No, no lo eres – ella se estiró y sujetó su barba, quitándosela muy fácilmente de la cara – Santa está dormido en su casa Tío Em. El viajo por todo el mundo en una noche. Debe de estar dormido – y rodó sus ojos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Duh Tío Em – agregué entre risas. Él me hizo mala cara.

-Bueno, este costal no está lleno de rocas. Les trajimos algunos regalos – Lexie soltó un gritito y una vez que él la bajo corrió tras él por los regalos, casi cayendo en el proceso. Emmett la atrapó antes de que ella llegara al costal y la llevó al sofá, dejándola en mi regazo. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella aplaudía de la emoción por sus regalos. Los abrió con entusiasmo y encontró más muñecas y un hermoso vestido para que lo usara hoy.

-¡Gracias Tía Rosie y Tío Em! – cantó.

-Tampoco nos olvidamos de ti Bella – dijo Rosalie, extendiéndome un pequeño paquete.

-No tenían que – protesté.

-Es un vestido – me interrumpió Rosalie – Así que te lo voy a dar sin importar nada. Vamos, ábrelo – lo abrí y totalmente segura, ahí encontré el vestido perfecto.

-Vamos Lexie – dije, sosteniéndola en mis brazos y llevándola escaleras arriba conmigo, Rosalie nos seguía justo atrás, con nuestros vestidos en sus manos.

-Se supone que hará algo de frío así que les traje vestidos más calientes – dijo Rosalie – Ve a cambiarte – tomé mi vestido y me dirigí al baño mientras Rosalie comenzaba a cambiar a Lexie.

Mi vestido era un suéter largo color gris claro que caía justo a la mitad de mi muslo y un par de medias. El vestido tenía mangas cortas y dos bolsillos al frente, todo el conjunto se ajustaba a mi cuerpo cómoda y agradablemente. Me quedaba perfecto. Me puse un par de zapatos bajos de color gris y regresé a mi recámara. Lexie estaba vestida en un vestido color durazno oscuro. Tenía mangas cortas y una gran franja café alrededor de su estómago, con una flor en ella. Se veía tan linda.

-Lo tengo que admitir Rosalie, se ve adorable – Lexie sonrió radiante y corrió a abrazar mi pierna.

-Te ves sexy Mami – me dijo. Rosalie y yo nos reímos.

-¿Listas para irnos? – les pregunté a ambas.

-No hasta que haga algo con tu cabello – suspiró Rosalie. Yo gruñí. Rosalie se rió, sacando las tenazas para enchinar de mi cajón. Ella rizó mi cabello rápidamente, dejándolo con leves ondas y el de Lexie con unos bellos rizos.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? – preguntó Lexie con desesperación.

-Sí, sí, quejumbrosa. Tú eres tan mala como tu Mami ¿lo sabías? – dijo Rosalie. Rodé mis ojos, alcanzando mi caja de joyería y deslizando el collar de diamantes que Edward me había dado. Rosalie asintió aprobando el collar.

-Gracias Tía Rosie – cantó Lexie. Me levanté y ella me tomó de la mano. La llevé abajo y hacia el Jeep de Emmett, llevando también el plato de galletas que habíamos hecho. Por suerte, Rosalie había comprado un asiento especial para que Lexie lo usara. La acomodé en el y me senté a un lado, con el plato de galletas en mi regazo. Estaba exhausta por haberme levantado tan temprano, gracias a Lexie. Me quedé dormida casi al instante.

-Bella, despierta.

-¡Mami, ya llegamos!

-¡DESPIERTA BELLS! – brinqué al oír la voz de Emmett. Él básicamente me había gritado en el oído. Lo miré con enojo.

-Ya desperté, ya desperté – les dije, bostezando.

-Mami eres tan graciosa – se burló Lexie. Emmett abrió la puerta y la sacó. Cuando ellos se alejaron un poco me volví hacia Rosalie.

-¿Sadie está adentro verdad? – le pregunté.

-Afirmativo – sonreí. Lexie estará encantada. Me salí del auto con Rosalie y Emmett tomando de la mano a Lexie. Los cuatro caminamos hacia la puerta de la enorme casa. Rosalie tomó el picaporte y lo abrió fácilmente.

-¿Hola? – llamó.

-¡Justo aquí! – cantó una extrañamente familiar voz. Rosalie tomó camino hacia la cocina. Di un grito ahogado cuando entramos. Una extremadamente familiar pareja estaba sentada en la mesa frente a nosotros. Y su muy familiar primo estaba parado junto a la puerta, confundido.

-¿¡Alice!? ¿¡Jasper!? – me atraganté. Los ojos de Alice iban de Rosalie a mí. Ella jadeó. La enorme sonrisa que tenía desapareció.

-¡Bella! – se veía casi igual. El mismo cabello corto, el mismo cuerpo delgado y el mismo parecido a un duende. La única diferencia era su nuevo estómago de embarazada.

-¿Bella? – jadeó Jasper. Los ojos de Alice volaron de mí hacia Lexie. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los verdes de Lexie y se redujeron.

-¿Bella? ¿Lexie? – preguntó Edward con confusión en su tono de voz.

-¿Edward?

-¿Mami? – Lexie se volvió hacia mí, se veía igual de confundida.

-¿Mami? – repitió Alice entre jadeos. Yo asentí, mordiéndome el labio.

-Rosalie… - empezó Jasper pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¡Emmett!! – gritó Emmett con una amplia sonrisa.

-Emmett – lo regañó Rosalie.

-Bueno, paren ya con esto – intervino Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se levantó y vino hacia mí. Me dio una extraña mirada antes de dirigirse hacia Lexie – Hola Lexie. Mi nombre es Alice.

-¡Ese es uno de mis nombres! – respondió Lexie, como si la idea fuera completamente extraña.

-¿Enserio? – preguntó Alice, sus ojos volaron hacia mi. Asentí.

-Sip. Mi nombre completo es Alexa Rosalie Alice Swan – sonrió orgullosa - ¿Cómo conoces a mi Mami?

-Mami y yo solíamos ser mejores amigas en la secundaria – dijo sinceramente.

-¿Vivías en Forks Bella? – preguntó Edward. Santo cielo, él lo va a adivinar, pensé con pánico.

-Pues, sí – los ojos de Alice se redujeron mientras volaban de Edward a mí y al revés.

-Lexie ¿cuántos años tienes? – preguntó ella. SU voz tenía un tono de sospecha y podría decir que ya se estaba dando cuenta del asunto. Ella sabía que Edward y yo habíamos dormido juntos. Era la única que lo sabía. Bueno, además de mí.

-Tengo cinco – respondió Lexie.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Alice.

-El 22 de Marzo – Alice hizo unas cuentas rápidas en su cabeza. Nueve meses a partir de Junio. Nueve meses después de que me fui de Forks. Me miró directamente a los ojos. Ella lo sabía. Asentí haciéndole saber que era verdad. Sus ojos volaron hacia Edward, claramente preguntando si él lo sabía. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Así que… Edward ¿Esta es la Bella con la que has estado saliendo entonces? Preguntó Alice, volviéndose hacia su primo.

-Sí. No sabía que se conocían o la habría traído conmigo – dijo, sonando confundido. Se acercó a mí y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me incliné hacia él, disfrutando su toque. Si Alice no había cambiado entonces sabía que Edward y mi relación ya no serían así…

-Rosalie ¿porqué nunca me dijiste que tu hermano era Jasper Hale? – le pregunté.

-Nunca preguntaste – se justificó. Yo solo sacudí la cabeza. Alice aún estaba enfrente de mí, sus ojos atrapados en los míos. Me estaba sintiendo extremadamente incómoda. Esta era la chica de la que había estado evitando sus llamadas por los últimos seis años. Que sabía que su primo, con el que ahora estaba saliendo, era el padre mi hija.

-¿Bella puedo hablar contigo? ¿A solas? – preguntó Alice. Su voz sonaba fría y dura pero podía escuchar el dolor debajo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sí. Lexie quédate con Edward ¿si? – le dije. Ella notó las lágrimas en mis ojos y su respiración se rompió, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos también. Podía entender eso, siempre lloraba cuando mi madre lloraba.

-¿Qué pasa Mami? – me preguntó, una de sus manos alcanzando mis ojos, quitando una lágrima.

-Nada nena. Quédate aquí – la besé en la frente y dejándola en el suelo. Ella asintió tristemente, levantando sus brazos hacia Edward, para que la abrazara. Él la levantó con facilidad y comenzó a susurrarle al oído. Ella rió levemente. Seguí a Alice a través de la casa y subimos las escaleras, finalmente terminando en su recámara.

-¿Qué demonios Bella? – demandó ella en el momento en el que entramos - ¿Es por esto que dejaste de contestar mis llamadas? ¿Porque estabas embarazada?

-Sí – admití, tratando de no dejar salir ningún sollozo – Sabía que t-tú lo d-descubrirías. Y luego le d-dirías a él.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho Bella? – preguntó, cambiando rápidamente el tema. Una cosa de embarazadas - ¡Ahora salen juntos! Él tiene derecho a saberlo. Lexie también es su bebé.

-Lo sé pero estoy a-asustada. Siempre pienso q-que tal vez e-el no q-quiera a Lexie o que e-el no quiera a-amarla. Ahora estoy a-asustada de que el se e-enoje de que n-nunca le dije – me atraganté, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Alice suspiró y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mí. Sollocé sobre su hombro.

-Sabes que vas a decírselo al final ¿verdad? – preguntó gentilmente.

-Lo s-sé. Lo h-h-haré p-pronto – le prometí. De cualquier forma era algo inevitable – P-pero Lexie n-no lo sabe tampoco. N-no sé c-cómo lo t-tome.

-Te extrañe Bella – me dijo, su voz sonaba llena de dolor. Podía decir que estos años fueron igual de difíciles para ella, justo como lo fueron para mí.

-T-también te extrañe Alice. Fue m-m-muy d-difícil. F-f-fui t-tan estúpida.

-Sí lo eres – se alejó con una casi invisible sonrisa en sus labios – Pero te perdono. Puedo entender por qué no querías decirme, o a él. Y las mejores amigas se merecen segundas oportunidades – me dirigió una pequeña media sonrisa.

-Nunca te reemplacé Alice. Incluso cuando c-conocí a Rosalie. Tú siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga – le prometí.

-Te quiero Bella – me abrazó fuertemente y le devolví el abrazo.

-También te quiero Alice.

-Se que va a ser difícil Bella. Decirles a Edward y a Lexie. Pero ahora yo estoy aquí – me sonrió ampliamente y sin poder evitarlo sonreí también.

-Es genial tenerte de vuelta Alice – lloriqueé, la envolví con mis brazos muy fuerte. Ella me abrazó también.

-Aún somos mejor amigas Bella – me prometió.

-Bien – me alejé y puse una mano en su estómago, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios - ¿cuánto tienes?

-Seis meses – admitió – Jasper y yo realmente queríamos iniciar una familia. Y… este es nuestro primer bebé.

-Vaya. Créeme, tener un bebé es maravilloso. Rosalie y Emmett fueron maravillosos, me ayudaron tanto. Y amo muchísimo a Lexie – le dije – Ellos cambiaron toso pero sé que tú y Jasper serán unos padres increíbles.

-Gracias Bella. Regresemos abajo. Estoy segura de que Edward, Rosalie y Emmett estarán realmente confundidos – dijo. Asentí las ambas bajamos las escaleras con los ojos medio llorosos y las mejillas con rastro de lágrimas. Jasper corrió hacia Alice instantáneamente, susurrándole al oído. Caminé hacia Edward y Lexie, ambos se veías confundidos y preocupados. Me senté en una silla y Lexie se subió a mi regazo. Edward se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, apretándolos tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¿Estás mejor Mami? – preguntó Lexie. Como estaba sentada en mi regazo estábamos cara a cara y ella presionó sus manos en sobre mis mejillas, con su frente pegada a la mía.

-Si nena. Estoy mucho mejor. Gracias – la besé rápidamente y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, abrazándome. Pasé uno de mis brazos alrededor de ella, mi otra mano aún estaba agarrada a la de Edward.

-Así que apuesto que ustedes chicos están con la curiosidad sobre lo que acaba de pasar – adivinó Alice. Edward, Rosalie y Emmett asintieron.

-Bueno… Alice y yo éramos mejores amigas en la secundaria. Me mudé a Florida y seguimos en contacto un tiempo. Pero… cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada dejé de contestarle. No quería que ella se enterara – no dije el porqué – Así que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos en seis años.

-Vaya – dijo Rosalie – Así que ella era la que llamaba todas las noches en la escuela – asentí. Sabía que Rosalie se había dado cuenta pero era lo suficientemente amable para no entrometerse. Pero podría decir que Alice no era precisamente quien ella estaba esperando que fuera.

-Es extraño que nunca te conociera en Forks – dijo Edward muy pensativo – Era un pueblo tan pequeño – miré a Alice con cara de pánico, rogándole que le respondiera.

-Bueno, Edward, nosotras éramos un par de años mas jóvenes que tu. Tú eras tan solicitado para salir con nosotras que éramos unas novatas cuando tu ya estabas a punto de salir de la escuela – rodó sus ojos y Edward se rió.

-Es verdad – le respondió. Ella le puso mala cara. Él sonrió, se volvió hacia mí y sus ojos se posaron en el collar. Lo tomó gentilmente con su mano – Te lo pusiste.

-Desde luego. Me encanta – el sonrió feliz; encantado de haberme dado algo que me gustara y que usara.

-Oye Lexie – dijo Alice después de un rato. Ella levantó su cabeza de mi pecho y se volvió a Alice – ¿Puedes ir a abrir esa puerta por mí? – Lexie parecía confundida, pero de deslizó fuera de mi regazo y bailó hacia la puerta que Alice le había señalado.

-Está bien – cantó. La observé mientras abría la puerta. Una pequeña bola peluda corrió hacia nuestras piernas - ¡Es un perrito! – se giró y corrió hacia él. Sadie tenía un enorme moño rojo alrededor de su cuello y movía la cola animadamente. Lexie se sentó en el piso y Sadie saltó en su regazo. Lexie envolvió al perro con sus brazos y Sadie le lamió la mejilla. Lexie dejó salir un grito de emoción y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunté.

-¡Me encanta! – gritó Lexie.

-Su nombre es Sadie.

-¡Hola Sadie! – cantó Lexie. Me levanté, Edward se paro a un lado de mí y ambos caminamos hacia Lexie. Me senté en el piso con ella y Edward rápidamente me siguió. Sadie saltó del regazo de Lexie al mío, dando saltitos y lamiendo mí barbilla. Sujeté al perrito en mis brazos.

-Oye Lexie ¿puedes leer el collar que tiene en el cuello? – pregunté. Le acerqué a Sadie y Lexie agarró el pequeño collar entre sus deditos. Edward estaba sentado a un lado de ella, leyendo el collar con una sonrisa.

-Dice…'F…feliz…Na…Navid…¡Navidad!' – asentí para que continuara – Feliz Navidad… ¡Lexie!

-Buen trabajo. ¿Qué más? – la alenté. Volvió la mirada al collar con una cara de enorme concentración.

-Con a… am… amor… ¡Mami! – sonrió orgullosa de haberlo leído ella sola.

-Buen trabajo nena. Ahora dale la vuelta – le dije. Ella lo hizo y miró las nuevas palabras.

-S…Sa… - volteó a ver a Edward.

-Sadie – le dijo él ayudándola. Podía sentir mi pecho hincharse al ver lo mucho que parecía un padre. Como su padre.

-Sadie – repitió ella - …es…para…¡ti! – ella jadeó y me volteó a ver con entusiasmo y esperanza en sus ojos.

-Es cierto nena. Es tu perrito – le dije.

-¿¡En serio!? – gritó.

-De verdad, enserio – ella brincó y se lanzó hacia mí. Dejé ir a Sadie y salió corriendo hacia Edward. Lexie casi me tiraba con la fuerza de su abrazo. La abracé de vuelta, fuertemente, besándola en la coronilla.

-¡Te amo Mami! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – sus palabras eran tan rápidas y entusiastas que difícilmente podía separa una de otra para entenderlas.

-Yo también te amo Lexie – besó mi mejilla, haciendo un sonido de 'mua'. Se volvió hacia Edward y él le acercó a Sadie. Ella tomó el cachorrito en sus brazos y Sadie le lamió la mejilla. Lexie rió entusiasmada. Levanté la mirada para encontrar a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie mirándonos con ojos llenos de ternura.

Alice esta parada a un lado de la barra de la cocina, agitando una olla con espagueti distraídamente mientras nos miraba. Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. La salsa estaba en un molde a un lado de la olla y comencé a agitarla. Emmett y Rosalie comenzaron su propia conversación privada y Jasper mira a Alice amorosamente. Yo miraba en silencio mientras Edward y Lexie jugaban con Sadie. Edward estaba recostado sobre su espalda mientras Lexie ponía a Sadie sobre su pecho. Vi al perrito escalar hasta su cara y comenzó a lamerlo. Él se sentó, manteniendo a Sadie sobre su pecho. Lexie fue a su regazo para alimentar al perrito y el puso su brazo libre alrededor de ella. Lexie se acomodó en su pecho, abrazándolo amorosamente.

-Se ve como un padre ¿verdad? – dijo Alice suavemente, para que solamente yo la escuchara.

-Sí, así se ve – asentí con calma. Ahora sabía que decírselo no sería tan malo. Claramente él amaba a Lexie. Podía decírselo…pronto. No esta noche, no mañana. Pero pronto.

Él tenía que saberlo y estaba segura acerca de mi decisión. Tenía derecho a saberlo. Fue mi error haber mantenido a Lexie lejos de él. Era una buena idea decirle la verdad. Podría funcionar. Solo espero que lo tome igual de bien que Alice.

* * *

****

Se los prometí y se los cumplo… dos capítulos completitos!!! y si me va bien ahorita y nadie me molesta, lo más probablemente es que no sean solo dos… sino tres! Jajajajaja de cualquier forma si no alcanzo a subirlo, al menos lo traduciré para ya tenerlo listo y subirlo el lunes :D porque mañana me iré a una fiesta y no regreso a mi casa hasta el domingo y como ya el lunes regreso a la escuela… el domingo tengo que terminar mi tarea jajaja tres semanas sin hacer nada! Y dejo la tarea para el domingo en la noche. XD clásico no?

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA**

**Wuajajajajaja me morí de risa imaginándome a Emmett disfrazado de Santa! XD se imaginan?? Y Lexie así o mas linda n.n Jajajajajajaja para ver los vestidos… el link de la galería de imágenes está en mi perfil :D y… (redoble de tambores) ALICE VOLVIO A LA HISTORIA!!! Más grande(con una enorme panza de embarazada) y mejorada!!! Lo ven? Solo tenían que tener un poco de paciencia :P que tal el reencuentro? Jajajajaja Emmett me mató de risa XD mwajajajajaja. Varias acertaron con eso de que Jasper era hermano de Rosalie. Bella conocía el nombre de Jasper pero no su apellido. Tampoco sabía el nombre de su esposa porque Rosalie no conocía a Alice y en realidad no le caía muy bien… siempre la llamaba "la esposa de mi hermano" en lugar de Alice.**

**Cualquier duda, aclaración, sugerencia, o más amenazas de muerte… denle al botoncito verde ahí abajo n.n**

**Solo les doy un mini adelanto… el siguiente cap. es introductorio a mas drama!!! y Bella y Edward... ja! no les digo! XD y el que le sigue… o sea el cap. 9 (o 10 no estoy segura...) por fin!!!! EPOV así que no se me desesperen!!! :D besos!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de **Fall Down Again Bella. **A mí no me pertenece nada... tampoco Grey's Anatomy n.n

* * *

Bella POV

31 de diciembre

-¡Solo cinco minutos más! – cantó Alice emocionada. Sabía que si no estuviera embarazada, estaría brincando por las paredes. Pero como lo estaba, ella se sentó en su sofá de cuero blanco, con su mano entrelazada con la de Jasper. Jasper, Emmett, Edward y yo teníamos cada uno un vaso de champaña en nuestras manos. Alice (por obvias razones) solo tenía algo de jugo de manzana, igual que Rosalie. Teníamos la televisión sintonizando el canal de noticias, que estaba cubriendo el centro de Nueva York por las festividades. Lexie estaba dormida arriba, había caído rendida alrededor de las diez.

Todavía no le decía a Edward que él era el padre. Lo tenía todo planeado con Alice. Se lo iba a decir esta noche. Ella era la única persona que lo sabía. Le había dicho que no se lo contara a Jasper. Se lo diría a todos los demás una vez que Edward lo supiera. Pero se lo tenía que decir a él primero. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

-¡Cuatro minutos! – chilló Alice. Sentí las manos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura acercándome más a él. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su cuello, bostezando silenciosamente. Estaba sentado en un enorme sillón negro, conmigo sobre su regazo. El collar de diamantes que me había regalado aún colgaba de mi cuello. Ahora, difícilmente me lo quitaba, incluso aunque no combinara con la ropa que trajera puesta. Estaba enamorada de ese collar. Casi tanto como lo estaba de Edward.

Me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Edward el día de Navidad. La forma en la que se comportaba conmigo, con Lexie, hacía que mi corazón fuera más rápido de lo normal. Cada vez que me tocaba, sentía mi piel quemarse como si le prendiera fuego. Cuando nos besábamos, se sentía bien. Normal. Perfecto. Me hacía sentirme culpable por mi desición de no haberle dicho todo a Edward desde el principio. Tal vez las cosas pudieron haber funcionado entre nosotros dos. Todavía no le decía a Edward que estaba enamorada de él… no quería apresurar las cosas. Solamente habíamos estado juntos oficialmente por dos semanas. Sabía que era muy pronto para sentirme de esa manera… pero lo sentía.

-¡Tres minutos! – rodé mis ojos ante las constante cuenta regresiva de Alice- Estaba esperando que fuera un buen año. Con Edward, Lexie y yo… una familia. Una familia real. Con suerte.

-¡Dos minutos! – Rosalie se acurrucó aún más cerca de Emmett, quien la abrazó amorosamente. Él besó su frente antes de voltear a ver la televisión. Alice tenía las dos manos en su estómago y las de Jasper estaban sobre las de ella. Estaba segura de que el bebé estaba pateando. Se veían tan lindos. Incluso después de todos estos años, ellos aún estaban realmente enamorados.

-¡Un minuto más! – volvió a chillar Alice, saltando (bueno lo más fácilmente que una mujer embarazada pudiera saltar) para acercarse a la televisión. Jasper la siguió, con un brazo sobre el hombro de ella. Emmett y Rosalie se levantaron también, con los ojos fijos en la cuenta regresiva del reloj. Yo no me molesté en pararme, simplemente me acurruqué más cerca de Edward.

-¡Treinta segundos! – esta vez Rosalie fue la que se unió a la cuenta regresiva. Todos estaban sonriendo, sosteniendo su champaña (o jugo de manzana) frente a ellos. Yo agarré mi vaso con champaña.

-¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! – todos empezaron a contar. Me uní a ellos, igual que Edward - ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! – todos nos reímos y brindamos. Presione mis labios a los de Edward, comenzando el Año Nuevo con un beso. Sabía que Alice y Jasper y Rosalie y Emmett estaban haciendo lo mismo detrás de nosotros. Después de un momento me reí en su boca por lo cómica que me resultó la situación y él se separó, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Feliz Año Nuevo amor – dijo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solamente yo lo escuchara.

-Feliz Año Nuevo – presione mis labios a los suyos una vez más antes de tomar un sorbo de champaña. Sentí como burbujeaba mientras bajaba por mi garganta.

-¡Bueno tenemos un anuncio de Año Nuevo! – dijo Rosalie. Tenía ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de Emmett y el tenía su brazo alrededor del hombro de ella. Me di la vuelta sobre el regazo de Edward, prestándoles atención.

-¿Y bien? – pregunté.

-¡Estoy embarazada! – chilló Rosalie emocionada. Jadeé y me levante del regazo de Edward para darle un abrazo.

-¡Felicitaciones chica!-grité. Sabía lo mucho que Rosalie deseaba ser madre. Ella amaba a los niños.

-¡Que lindo! ¡Estamos embarazadas al mismo tiempo! – comentó Alice, acercándose a abrazar a su cuñada. Alice y Rosalie se habían vuelto muy cercanas últimamente, probablemente gracias a la mutua amistad que tenían conmigo.

-¿Cuánto tienes? – pregunté. Edward y Jasper estaban hablando con Emmett y alcanzaba a escuchar como Jasper le advertía sobre los achaques de las embarazadas, los cambios hormonales y antojos. Pero él ya había adquirido un poco de experiencia gracias a mí.

-Cerca de tres meses – respondió un poco cohibida.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

-Hizo apenas una semana. Me hice una prueba de embarazo hace tiempo pero el anuncio oficial de los doctores fue la semana pasada y te lo iba a decir en Navidad pero la amistad entre tú y Alice fue algo loca así que decidí esperar hasta esta noche – explicó ella. Alice y yo sonreímos.

-¡Vaya. Voy a ser madre y tía en un solo año! – cantó Alice.

-¡Y yo seré una tía no oficial! – canté – De dos bebés. Que lindo. Me siento excluida. Soy la única que no está embarazada – hice un puchero.

-Podrías pedírselo a Edward – sugirió Rosalie – si el bebé saca sus ojos verdes no se verá muy diferente a Lexie – mis ojos se abrieron y Alice soltó una risita histérica. Me volví a ver a Edward pero no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Rosalie, notando nuestras reacciones - ¿Qué fue lo que dije? No es como si Edward fuera el padre de Le…

-Ja, ja, ja. Claro que no. Ja – me reí de manera muy poco convincente. Los ojos de Rosalie de abrieron.

-¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! – jadeó – El no es… ¿lo es?

-¡Shhhh! – dije desesperada. Edward aún no lo había notado así que empujé a Rosalie hacia la esquina, con Alice siguiéndola atrás.

-¿Edward es el padre de Lexie? Demandó. Yo asentí.

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté que tuve un encuentro de una noche con un chico estando borracha en una fiesta? – ella asintió – Bueno él es el susodicho.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó incrédula.

-Si, aún tengo curiosidad por saber cómo paso todo esto – agregó Alice.

-Bueno… yo estaba ebria y él también. Me resbalé y él me tiró su bebida encima. Así que fui arriba con él para cambiarme y solamente… me quite la ropa enfrente de él. Y luego tuvimos sexo – titubeé, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas – Sólo supe quien era porque Alice me había dicho su nombre. Él nunca supo mi nombre ni nada, así que nunca supo quien era yo cuando lo conocí.

-Diablos – suspiró Rosalie - ¿Y se lo vas a decir? – asentí.

-Creo que esta noche.

-Vaya. ¿Así que le dirás a tu novio que es el padre de tu hija por haber tenido relaciones después de que ambos se pusieron ebrios hace seis años? ¿Cuándo fue que tu vida se hizo parte de "Grey's Anatomy"? – me preguntó.

-No todos somos doctores – aclaró Alice.

-Edward lo es – dijo Rosalie.

-Buen punto. ¡Eso hace que Bella sea como... Meredith y Edward como el Doctor Apuesto! ¡Qué genial! – gritó Alice.

-Excepto porque Bella no es doctora – Rosalie suspiró tristemente. Alice abrió la boca para responderle pero yo la interrumpí.

-Bueno, basta de comparar mi vida con una telenovela – dije bruscamente. Ambas comenzaron a reír.

-¿Por qué tu vida es como una telenovela? - preguntó Edward, detrás de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron.

-Bueno ella se embarazó a los dieciocho con un chico que no conoce. Eso parece una telenovela – dijo Alice. Le dirigí una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento. Dios bendiga a Alice por su increíble habilidad para mentir. Edward sonrió.

-¿Lista para irnos? – me preguntó.

-Seguro. Solo tengo que ir por Lexie – intercambié una mirada con Alice.

-No te preocupes, ella puede dormir aquí. No creo que sea buena idea despertarla, además será más fácil para todos – dijo Alice instantáneamente.

-¿Estás segura? – pregunté.

-Afirmativo, ¿verdad Jas?

-Desde luego – respondió él.

-Está bien. Solo voy a ir a decírselo y a darle un beso de buenas noches – le dije. Besé la mejilla de Edward y subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto de invitados donde estaba Lexie. La sacudí gentilmente para que despertara.

-¿Qué Mami? – preguntó media dormida.

-Te vas a quedar a dormir con Tía Alice hoy ¿está bien?

-Está bien.

-Te amo nena.

-Yo también de amo – la besé en la frente y cuando me alejé ella ya estaba dormida de nuevo. Bajé las escaleras para encontrar a todos (excepto a Alice y Jasper) con sus abrigos puestos. Edward sostenía el mío. La noche estaba bastante fría.

-Adiós Alice, adiós Jasper. Gracias por recibirnos – los besé a los dos en la mejilla.

-Adiós Rose, Em – los besé en la mejilla también – Felicitaciones por el bebé.

-Gracias Bella – Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me sacó de la casa hacia su Volvo. Me abrió la puerta y me deslicé hacia adentro, bostezando de nuevo. Él encendió la radio, música clásica, y estuve dormida en menos de diez minutos.

-Bella, amor. Bella. Despierta, amor – gruñí. Y después me sentí fuera del auto. Eso me despertó. Salté en sus brazos y enredé los míos alrededor de su cuello. Él sonrió de nuevo.

-Veo que despertaste – me dijo mientras me llevaba hacia la casa.

- Bueno la mayoría de las personas despiertan cuando no sienten el suelo debajo de sí mismos – repliqué. Llegamos a la puerta y me bajó. Abrí - ¿Quieres pasar? – pregunté.

-Seguro – lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé hacia adentro. Era extraño saber que no tenía porqué irse, y sabiendo que Lexie no bajaría en ningún momento a vernos. Se había mudado de casa de Angela y Ben a un apartamento hace unos días.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – le pregunté mientras él se sentaba en el sillón.

-No gracias. Por ahora solo quiero que vengas aquí conmigo – extendió sus brazos y yo me reí, deslizándome en su regazo. Sus brazos me envolvieron y lo besé. Lo que se supone debió haber sido un pequeño beso, rápidamente se volvió más profundo. Mi boca se abrió y su boca se deslizó dentro de ella, jugando con la mía como si fuera mantequilla. Solté un gemido dentro de su boca. Y muy pronto, tuve que alejarme para tomar aire.

Tomé aire un minuto, pensando en como sacar el tema del padre de Lexie. ¿Debería simplemente ser directa y decírselo? ¿Debería darle pequeñas pistas para que lo descubirera solo? Tal vez debería enseñarle el pequeño sobre rosa... eso se lo explicaría todo. Decidí la primer opción. _Edward, tú eres el padre de Lexie_. Fácil. Mi estómago parecío no estar de acuerdo. Estaba lleno de mariposas y me comenzaba a sentir enferma.

-Edward... - empecé pero el habló al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Bella yo... - ambos paramos, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Tú primero - dije al instante, tratando de alargar el momento en el que le dijera la verdad.

-¿Estás segura? - preguntó, claramente pensando "las damas primero".

-Afirmativo.

-Bueno… Bella he estado pensando… - comenzó a decir con cierto nerviosismo. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ¿Estaba rompiendo conmigo? ¿Le diría la verdad después de que rompiera conmigo? Él notó mi expresión – No, no es nada malo. Es… bueno, espero. No estoy rompiendo contigo ni nada – dejé salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo siento. Eso me aterró por un minuto. Sigue – sonrió nervioso y tomó aire.

-Se que no te conozco desde hace mucho Bella, y sé que tal vez sea muy pronto para decir esto, pero… te amo Bella – dijo apasionadamente. Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire – Sé que tal ves tu no te sientas de la misma manera aún pero tenía que decírtelo. No tienes porqué decirme nada, sé que es pronto para nuestra relación pero realmente quería que tu… - corté sus balbuceos con mis labios, presionándolos ansiosamente contra los suyos. Me separé después de un momento.

-Edward yo también te amo – le dije con toda sinceridad. Él sonrió ampliamente – No quería decírtelo porque creí que era muy pronto. Pero te amo Edward. Muchísimo – él rió excesivamente y sus labios se juntaron a los míos amorosamente. Abrí mi boca, con la necesidad de profundizar el beso y él hizo lo mismo. Me acomodé sobre su regazo para que no fuera tan incómodo. Mis manos viajaban desde su pecho hasta su cabello. Sus manos subían y bajaban en mis costados, dejando una estela de fuego sobre mi piel. Solté un gemido dentro de su boca, necesitándolo a él, necesitando más de él. Podía decirse que nuestro pequeño beso se estaba convirtiendo en uno lleno de lujuria bastante rápido. Sus manos se movieron hacia el dobladillo de mi blusa tímidamente pero yo lo alejé. Lucía decepcionado.

-La recámara – fue todo lo que dije. Él no tuvo necesidad de escucharlo dos veces. Me levantó y recogí mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios estaban ansiosos sobre los míos mientras íbamos hacia mi recámara. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me había dejado sobre la cama, depositando suaves besos sobre mi cuello y mis hombros. Mordisqueó levemente mi cuello y gemí. Sus manos encontraron los botones de mi blusa de nuevo y lo dejé quitármela. Le quité la suya también, dejando que mis manos viajaran por todo su bien formado pecho.

Esa noche me recordó mucho a la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Solo que en esta ocasión él sabía quien era yo. Y usamos condón. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, y menos con el mismo hombre. Me hizo el amor, susurrando lo mucho que me amaba todo el tiempo. Fue una noche de pura felicidad y absoluto amor. Fue perfecto, romántico y agradable.

Después de que terminamos, me tomó en sus brazos. Observé su rostro mientras él dormía tranquilamente. Decidí que le diría lo de Lexie en la mañana. No quería arruinar este momento, este perfecto, increíble y agradable momento. Además, ¿Qué tanto era esperar un par de horas más? Me quedé dormida en sus brazos, amándolo y sintiéndome amada. Esto era lo más cercano al cielo en la tierra que pudiera tener.

1° de enero… a la mañana siguiente…

Me levanté antes que él y eché un vistazo al reloj. Apenas eran las ocho pero sabía que Alice traería a Lexie como a las diez. Besé el rostro dormido de Edward antes de irme a tomar una ducha. Agarré algo de ropa rápidamente y corrí hacia el baño, la casa se sentía vacía sin Lexie. Sin embargo, estaba contenta de que no estuviera ahí para vernos a Edward y a mí…

Me tomé mi tiempo lavando mi cuerpo, mi cabello, dejando que el agua caliente me recorriera completamente. Se sentía relajante en mi adolorido cuerpo. Digo, no había tenido sexo en seis años (**N/A** **siento la interrupción… pero tienen que admitirlo… jajajajajajaja es gracioso… la risa pudo más que yo… jajajajajajajaja**) Eso era mucho tiempo. Tenía razón al estar adolorida. Lavé mi cabello con mi champú favorito con esencia de fresas. Sólo dejé de secarme cuando escuche la voz de Edward.

-¿Bella? – estaba gritando, sonaba nervioso.

-¡En el baño! – respondí.

-Está bien. Voy a ir a hacer el desayuno ¿te parece?

-Sí, está bien – respondí de vuelta. Lo escuché moverse hacia la cocina y continué secándome con una toalla. Estaba a punto de ponerme la ropa cuando me di cuenta de que no había traído conmigo nada de ropa interior – No puede ser – murmuré.

-¡Oye Edward! – grité.

-¿Si amor? – respondió. Era tan lindo.

-¿Podrías ir a mi cuarto y traerme algo de… ropa interior? Unas bragas y un sostén. Creo que los olvidé – podía sentir mis mejillas encenderse y lo escuché reírse.

-Seguro.

-En el cajón de arriba.

-Lo tengo – lo escuché caminar hacia mi cuarto y como abría la puerta. Pero no escuché que la abriera de nuevo. Esperé por un par de minutos pero él aun no llegaba ¿Era tan difícil encontrar algo de lencería?

-¿Edward? – lo llamé. No hubo respuesta. Me enrollé en una toalla y me dirigí hacia mi recámara. Edward estaba sentado en la cama, con la frente fruncida. Abrí la boca para decir algo cuando vi lo que tenía en sus manos.

Era un pequeño sobre rosa.

* * *

**T.T me tarde de nuevo T.T pero juro que no fue mi culpa! Después de tres semanas de vaca-influenza-ciones… los maestros se están desquitando con muchisisisisisisisisisisima tarea T.T pero el prox. cap. se los tengo a más tardar el sábado… mientras tanto… griten conmigo!!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Si ya se… me quieren matar por haber dejado ahí el cap. Muajajajajajajajaja XD pero piensen positivamente… el siguiente capitulo será de Edward POV :D así que no me maten (al menos no aun :D)**

**Rebobinando… Rosalie está embarazada!!! (Emmett! Que buena puntería! Ja!) Que Dios bendiga a Alice y a su habilidad para mentir (la cual deseamos algunos en algún momento de nuestras vidas XD) y finalmente… que envidia!! Que buena cena de Año Nuevo tuvo Bella!!! (*Babas*)**

**Muajajajajajajajajajaja ahora que Edward encontró ese pequeño sobre rosa… que pasara? Muajajajajajajajajajaja no se pierdan nuestro próximo capitulo… aquí… en la misma pagina, a la misma hora y… bla bla bla… n-n que tengan un lindo día!!!**

**PD. Un poco de cultura n-n estaba vagando en mis montones de libros y me topé uno de mapas y cosas así… me encontré con que SI existe una ciudad llamada CARLISLE!! Ja! No me podía creer búsquenla si no me creen!! Está al norte de Inglaterra casi en la frontera con Escocia o.O**

**PD2. Una recomendación… es una canción que a mi en lo personal me encanta y se me hace perfecta para describir lo que Bella siente por Edward a lo largo de la saga (creo que en especial en Luna Nueva n-n) se llama "Everytime we touch" y la canta Cascada. Búsquenla en youtube n-n pero como versión lenta, porque hay un remix… pero no… la versión lenta esta toda romántica n-n **

**PD3 ja! Nada, nada… cuídense! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de **Fall Down Again Bella. **

* * *

EDWARD POV

1° de enero

Gruñí mientras lo último que me quedaba de sueño se iba. Me estiré tratando de alcanzar a Bella, para acercarla más a mí, pero no estaba. Me levanté de golpe y mis ojos recorrieron la recámara. Nada de Bella ¿Se había ido? ¿Se había arrepentido de lo que pasó? Comencé a sentir los nervios en mi estómago mientras mis ojos se movían alrededor de la recámara otra vez. Era como si estuviera esperando que ella estuviera escondida en una esquina o algo. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que eran casi las nueve. Me levanté y me puse mis bóxers y mis jeans, caminando hacia el pasillo.

-¿Bella? – la llamé nervioso.

-¡En el baño! – gritó con su voz angelical. Suspire con alivio. Al menos no se había ido. Podía escuchar el agua de la ducha corriendo y tuve que pelear conmigo mismo para no ir a hacerle compañía. Pero sabía que Lexie llegaría pronto y no sabía como le explicaríamos que estábamos en la ducha… juntos. Así que era mejor dejarlo como estaba.

- Está bien. Iré a prepararnos el desayuno ¿te parece? – le pregunté. Era su cocina después de todo.

-¡Está bien! – me contestó. Sonreí y me encaminé hacia la pequeña cocina, sacando varios ingredientes de las alacenas. Cada vez que pensaba en mi precioso ángel en la ducha no podía dejar de sonreír. Bella era tan perfecta. Ella es todo lo que siempre quise. Es hermosa, honesta, inteligente, fuerte. Ella es perfecta.

Y de alguna forma me es muy familiar. Como si la hubiera conocido antes en algún otro lugar. Tal vez era así por todo lo que sabía. Tal vez algún día nos cruzamos en Forks y nunca nos preguntamos nuestros nombres. Busqué en mi cerebro, tratando de recordar dónde la había visto antes. Siempre era tan persistente, como si supiera que estaba olvidando algo o perdiéndome de algo importante. Como si este rompecabezas fuera tan fácil de resolver si tan sólo tuviera una pista más. Me encogí de hombros y lo dejé por la paz.

-¡Oye Edward! – escuché que Bella me llamaba.

-¿Si amor? – respondí, sabiendo que ella amaba cuando le decía así.

-¿Puedes ir a mi recámara y traerme algo de… ropa interior? Unas bragas y un sostén. Creo que los olvidé… - podía escuchar en su voz que se sentía un tanto incómoda y sabía que probablemente sus mejillas estarías rojas. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

-Seguro.

-En el cajón de arriba.

-Lo tengo – caminé hacia la recámara, observando todo. Su ropa de anoche aún estaba en el piso, al igual que mi camisa. Las sábanas eran un soberano desorden. Sonreí de nuevo y caminé hacia su tocador, abriendo el cajón de arriba. Estaba lleno con toda clase de lencería, pero nada demasiado atrevido. Conocía a mi Bella y sabía que a ella no le gustaban esa clase de cosas. Siempre se iba por lo simple, pero aún así tentador. Revolví todo un poco hasta que encontré un sostén de encaje color azul marino. Lo saqué y un pedazo de papel salió de él y fue a dar al piso. Me incliné para recogerlo y me di cuenta que era un pequeño sobre rosa. Estaba a punto de devolverlo a su cajón cuando vi mi nombre ¿Porqué Bella me había escrito una carta? Me pregunté. La curiosidad me ganó y lo abrí. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen. La curiosidad mató al gato.

Había dos hojas de papel dentro. La primera era el certificado de nacimiento de Lexie. Estaba escrito en una hoja color rosa claro con pequeños corazones y osos de peluche en las esquinas.

¡Es una niña!

¡Alexa Rosalie Alice Swan nació el 22 de Marzo del 2003 a las 12:52 AM!

Pesó 6 libras y 10 onzas. Midió 20 pulgadas.

Estaba confundido como nunca antes lo había estado ¿Porqué Bella me mandaría un certificado de nacimiento? Ni siquiera la conocía cuando tuvo a Lexie. A menos de que esto fuera más reciente y ella quisiera dármelo a mi… ¿pero porqué? Dejé el certificado de nacimiento en la cama a un lado de mí y saqué el otro pedazo de papel. Era una carta.

Querido Edward,

Hola. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Aunque prefiero que me digan Bella. Apuesto que te estarás preguntando porqué demonios te estoy mandando un certificado de nacimiento cuando tú ni siquiera me conoces. Bueno… de hecho, sí me conoces. Pero no mi nombre ¿Recuerdas esa chica con la que tuviste sexo en la cama de tu prima Alice? Puedo entender que ella pudo no haber sido algo memorable, o lo que sea, ya que ambos estaban ebrios. Bueno de cualquier forma, ¿la recuerdas? Bueno su nombre es Bella Swan y ella te está escribiendo esta carta. Y voy a dejar de referirme a mí misma en tercera persona porque se está volviendo algo realmente espeluznante.

Así que apuesto a que te estás preguntando como pasó. Bueno no usamos condón. Estaba particularmente fértil. Ahora estoy embarazada. Bueno, ya no estay embarazada, pero lo estaba y ahora acabo de dar a luz (¡dolorosamente!). Nadie sabe que tú eres el padre, así que si no le quieres decir a nadie, no tienes que hacerlo. Ni siquiera tienes porqué hablarle a Lexie (así es como llamo al bebé, es su apodo) o a mí. Pero me imaginé que tal vez te gustaría saber que tú eres el padre. O tal vez no.

Es pos eso que no voy a enviar esto. Sé lo que estás pensando ¿porqué esta chica está escribiendo una carta para sí misma? Bueno creo que es para no perder la razón. O algo por el estilo. Me ayuda a sacarme un poco la culpabilidad que siento, a pesar de que merezco sentirme así. No sé si decírtelo o no Edward. Estoy escogiendo que no porque creo que es lo más seguro para todos. Pa ti, para mí y para el bebé. No creo que resista sentir tanto dolor… si veo tú no la amas. O si no la quieres.

Ella es hermosa, en caso de que te lo preguntes. Se parece mucho a mí (desafortunadamente) pero ella tiene tus ojos. Tus destellantes ojos verdes. Hubiera deseado que ella heredara tu cabello color bronce también. Es un color tan único. Ella es tan perfecta, con su pequeña nariz, sus diez dedos en manos y pies. Ya la amo. Mi compañera de cuarto Rosalie y su esposo Emmett me van a ayudar con Lexie, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Aunque en realidad no voy a enviarte esto así que realmente no tienes que porqué preocuparte…

Tal vez algún día te envíe esto. O tal vez se la enseñe a Lexie, así ella sabrá quien es su papá. Desearía tener una foto o algo para mostrársela. Estoy segura que ella te habría amado, incluso si tú… no importa. Estoy siendo estúpida. Debería parar de escribir ahora. Lexie se está poniendo un poco irritable, creo que es hora de alimentarla. Es divertido ver como mis instintos maternales salen poco a poco. Siento que puedo entenderla solo con oírla llorar.

Así que mejor me voy antes de que las enfermeras me acusen de maltrato infantil. Adiós.

Bella Swan.

Estaba congelado. Atónito. Completa y absolutamente impresionado. Parpadeé dos veces.

Y un remolino de emociones se apoderó de mí. Confusión, enojo, alegría, tristeza, dolor. Todo me envolvió al mismo tiempo.

Lexie… ¿era mía? Recuerdo a Bella diciéndome que había sido un encuentro de una noche estando ella ebria. Pero siempre asumí que él la había dejado. No que había pasado lo opuesto.

Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche. La hermosa chica cayendo sobre mí y yo derramando mí bebida sobre ella. Fuimos arriba y ella era tan linda, tan sexy cuando se quitó su vestido ¿Cómo podía resistirme cuando ella era tanta tentación? Recuerdo su suave cabello castaño, sus ojos color chocolate. Recuerdo esa noche, la manera en la que ella me besó, me tocó, la forma en que su piel se sentía bajo mis labios. Recuerdo que pensaba que ella era hermosa, perfecta, un ángel. Estaba devastado cuando desperté y ella se había ido. Y Alice se negó a contarme algo, sin importar cuántas veces le pregunté.

Y entonces se había ido. Ese sentimiento tan persistente, la sensación de que me estaba perdiendo de algo. Se había ido en el momento en el que lo entendí todo. Bella era la chica con la que me había acostado. Ella era la chica que me dejó solo en la mañana, aquella de la que nunca vi ni escuché nada de nuevo. Era… Bella ¿Cómo podía serlo?

¿Pero realmente fue Bella? Tenía que serlo. ¿Por qué habría escrito eso si no? Además ella conocía la casa de Alice como si fuera la suya… y Alice había dicho que eran mejores amigas. Y Lexie tenía el mismo color de ojos que yo. Siempre asumí que era mera coincidencia ¿Pero podría serlo? ¿Realmente podría ser padre? Y no solamente un padre, sino el padre de la niña que amaba. ¿Pero porqué Bella no me lo dijo?

Podía entender que ella no quería decírmelo entonces. Ella no estaba segura de quién era yo, ni cómo era. Ella no sabía si la ayudaría con Lexie. Pero entonces regresé. Ella vio como amaba a Lexie, casi al instante. Ella lo sabía. Yo mismo le dije que amaba a Lexie, que la amaba a ella. Pero aún así ella no me dijo nada. Tuvo muchas oportunidades para decírmelo. Incluso si ella no me reconoció, o si no recordaba esa noche – dolía pensar que eso fuera cierto – me habría reconocido por mi nombre. Lo habría sabido.

Pero aún así ella no me dijo nada. Se guardó ese enorme secreto para sí misma. Y estaba seguro de que Alice lo sabía también. La forma en la que Alice siempre parecía examinarnos a Lexie y a mí, probablemente buscando semejanzas entre ambos. Además, ella sabía con quién me había acostado.

Aparentemente la chica… Bella… se lo había dicho. Así que Alice lo sabía. Si Alice lo sabía, probablemente se lo había dicho a Jasper. Y Bella y Rosalie eran tan buenas amigas – probablemente Rosalie también lo sabía. Y Emmett ¿Así que era el único que no sabía nada?

Y yo soy el padre. Todos saben que soy el padre… excepto yo. Y posiblemente Lexie.

-¿Edward? – la voz de Bella salió del baño. Había olvidado el porqué había regresado a la recámara. Podía escuchar sus suaves pasos pero mantuve mi cabeza agachada, concentrando mi atención en la carta. La escuché abrir la puerta y entrar. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada cuando vio lo que sostenía en mis manos.

El pequeño sobre rosa se cayó como si pesara cientos de kilos sobre mis manos.

* * *

**ESPEREN!!!!!**

***se pone tapones para los oídos***

**LISTO YA PUEDEN GRITAR…**

***espera a que termine el grito* **

***aun no termina***

***15 minutos después***

***se quita los tapones***

**XD se que de nuevo me quieren matar juar juar juar!!!!! Pero se que no lo harán ya varias me dejaron reviews con amenazas de muerte (eso me asusto! Antes solo eran mp's pero ahora las amenazas las hicieron publicas XD) pero diciendo que las cumplirán luego ya que quieren saber lo que pasa en el siguiente cap… chan chan chan chan… **

**POR FIN EDWARD YA SE ENTERO!!!! AAAAAAAAA!!!!! XD que creen ustedes que haga??? O.O se ira y dejara a Bella sola con Lexie? Se quedara, la perdonara y felices x siempre? O qe? Jajajajajajajaja dejen sus ideas n-n**

**El siguiente cap será con Bella POV y tendrá la reacción de Edward ja! Espérenlo… n-n probablemente lo tenga para mañana… pero como SI soy mala lo subiré hasta el lunes o el martes! Ja!!!!! Creo que este fue el capitulo 10 no? Bueno… NOTICIAS!!! Ya solo nos quedan 4 capítulos mas!!!!! Ya esta terminando este fic… que triste!!! Pero déjenme decirles que hay una secuela!!! (8)secuela (8) si alguna esta interesada en que la traduzca… jajajajajajaja me avisa para pedir permiso y traducirla XD si no la quieren leer porque les gusto el final… ps… háganmelo saber igual… O como quieran! XD**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!!!!! No saben como me alegran la vida (a pesar de que me amenacen…) ya pasamos los 100!!!!!!! Increíble!!!!! Que emoción!!!! n-n MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! No saben lo que me motiva recibirlos n-n**

**Entonces… ya pueden seguir gritando jejejejejejejejeje besos!!!**

**y… review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de **Fall Down Again Bella. **

* * *

Bella POV

_1° de enero_

Estaba completamente helada. La carta estaba en sus manos, el certificado de nacimiento en la cama a un lado de él. Ya lo había leído. Eso era bastante obvio. Pero no podía decir cual había sido su reacción. Tenía la cabeza agachada, sus ojos escondidos. No tenía idea si debía decir algo o si debería esperar a que el dijera algo primero. Mi cabello goteaba sobre mis hombros mientras sostenía la toalla sobre mi cuerpo. Después de un minuto de tenso silencio, decidí decir algo.

-¿Edward? – dije suave, tentativamente. Sentía un enorme nudo en el estómago por los nervios, además de las mariposas. Eran más bien como águilas, picoteando mi estómago. Edward aún seguía en silencio – Edward… por favor di algo – imploré, mi barbilla comenzó a temblar. Él habló con calma, sin levantar su rostro de la carta.

-¿Soy el padre de Lexie? – preguntó, su voz cuidadosamente queda.

-S-sí – balbuceé. Él se mantuvo en silencio de nuevo - ¿Edward?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – su voz era como veneno. Me encogí.

-Lo iba a hacer – dije rápida y sinceramente.

-¿Cuándo Bella? – demandó, finalmente levantando sus ojos para encontrar los míos. Eran fuego puro. Sentía las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, pero las detuve - ¿En una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Cuándo tiempo más estabas planeando esconderme esto?

-Iba a decírtelo – repetí desesperada – Pronto… Alice sabía y yo le prometí decírtelo – Él me cortó.

-¿Y si no hubieras visto a Alice de nuevo? ¿Jamás me lo habrías contado? Sólo me lo ibas a decir porque mi prima te lo pidió – me acusó.

-¡No! Bueno… algo así – su rostro estaba tenso y enojado – Siempre planeé decírtelo… algún día. Alice simplemente aceleró las cosas.

-Entonces ¡quién sabe cuanto tiempo habrías esperado para contármelo todo si Alice no se hubiera entrometido! – lanzó su brazo al aire con exasperación, la carta se agitó ruidosamente – Pude haber estado caminando alrededor, completamente ignorante del hecho de que tengo una _hija_ – no dije nada. Él estaba en lo cierto y lo sabía. Sabía que este secreto regresaría a patearme en el trasero. Fui una tonta y una estúpida por no habérselo dicho antes. Edward tomó mi silencio como una afirmación. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

-Bella ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pudiste haber hablado con Alice, conseguir mi número o mi dirección y enviar esto. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto? – preguntó, su voz se volvió más suave cuando vio las lágrimas en mis ojos. Me las sequé con una mano, la otra aún estaba sosteniendo la toalla sobre mi pecho.

-Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que no amaras a Lexie, de que no la quisieras, de que te negaras a tener algo que ver con e-ella – el dolor sólo salió de mi voz al final.

-Pero incluso ahora, cuando comenzamos a salir. Te lo dije, de mil formas diferentes que amo a Lexie. Ella es como mi hija… digo, ella es mi hija y la amo como tal – sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

-¡No lo sé Edward simplemente no lo sé! No se que decir. Tenía miedo de que te enojaras… de que ya no me amaras más – me ahogué, tratando desesperadamente de detener mis sollozos.

-Bella – suspiró. Se acercó un paso más cerca de mí – Yo te amo. Pero no puedo manejar todo esto justo ahora. Te amo y amo a Lexie. Pero esto es… esto es bastante descabellado y duele. Duele saber que tú no confiaste en mí o que no me amas lo suficiente como para decirme todo esto – sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Por favor Edward – dije, con mi voz entrecortada – Te amo. Por favor.

-Lo siento Bella – rozó mi frente con sus labios brevemente – Las relaciones se construyen con honestidad, no con mentiras y secretos.

-¡Pero te lo iba a decir! ¡Lo iba a hacer! – protesté. Su enojo regresó.

-¿Cuándo Bella? ¿Cuándo? ¿De verdad crees que hubiera reaccionado mejor si me lo hubieras dicho un año antes? ¡Me hubiera enojado de igual forma! ¡Enojarme de que hayas mentido y de que me hayas escondido esto! – reventó, con exasperación – Amo a Lexie. Estoy feliz de que ella sea mi hija. Pero tal vez es mejor si nosotros… si simplemente terminamos con esto. Si terminamos. No puedo hacer esto Bella. No puedo _confiar_ en ti. Lo siento – sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un escaso segundo, con un intenso dolor filtrándose por ellos.

-Edward… - no me molesté siquiera en secarme las lágrimas.

-Puedo pagarte una pensión si la necesitas – dijo, con tono casual e inexpresivo – Se a donde mandarla. O se la puedo dar a Alice – sacudí la cabeza.

-No necesito tu dinero. Lo hice bien sin ti – repliqué, enojada de que incluso pensara en eso ahora.

-Sí pero si me hubieras dicho tal vez tu y Lexie pudieron haber estado mejor – replicó amargamente.

-Ya te dije que… - comencé a decir pero el me cortó de nuevo.

-Lo sé. Tenías miedo de decírmelo. No necesitas mi dinero – dijo con desgana.

-Lo siento – gimoteé. Me acerqué un paso hacia él y puse mi mano sobre su mejilla tímidamente, temerosa de que él se alejara. Él suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando lo toqué. Me acerqué un paso más, manteniendo mi mano libre sobre su mejilla. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos gentilmente, tan ligeros como una pluma. Pero el se alejó.

-Yo también lo siento Bella – dijo con frialdad – Adiós – me rozó ligeramente, mientras se alejaba e iba hacia la puerta.

-Edward… ¡espera! ¡Por favor! No te vayas – mi voz temblaba mientras hablaba. Lo vi dudar un poco, pero siguió caminando después de un momento - ¡Edward! – grité. Pero él ya estaba fuera de mi vista. Aventé la toalla, poniéndome rápidamente unos shorts y una playera, sin siquiera preocuparme por ponerme algo de ropa interior abajo o un sostén o algo. Me estaba poniendo la playera cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Tiré de la playera hacia abajo y corrí por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta. Salí corriendo por la puerta de la entrada cuando escuché la puerta del jardín cerrarse. Lancé un grito ahogado y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, pidiéndole a Dios no caerme.

-¡Edward! – lo llamé desesperada - ¡Edward! – alcancé la puerta y la abrí justo a tiempo solo para mirar un brillante Volvo plateado acelerando. Un sollozo salió de mi pecho.

-Edward – gimoteé desesperada, sabiendo que él ya no podía escucharme – Edward – las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Una pareja que iba pasando por la acera me miraba curiosa. Me di la vuelta y tomé el elevador de vuelta a mi apartamento. Esperé hasta que alcancé mi recamará cuando me desmoroné. Mis sollozos eran fuertes y el eco sonaba por todo el pequeño apartamento. Me tropecé con la cama, cayendo sobre una de las almohadas. Aún olía como él.

Estaba tan molesta, tan enojada conmigo misma. Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho, nada de esto habría pasado. Incluso si se lo hubiera dicho la noche anterior, como estaba planeado, él probablemente no se hubiera enojado tanto. Casi todo su enojo fue que no le dije nada, de que lo mantuve como un secreto. Él no tenía problema alguno con ser el padre de Lexie – un poco conmocionado, pero perfectamente bien con eso. Fue toda mi culpa, toda mi culpa de que se hubiera ido, de que no fuera a regresar.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron mientras más sollozos se apoderaban de mí y hacían que mi cuerpo de estremeciera, sacudiendo la cama junto conmigo con cada sollozo. Inhalé su esencia, deseando tenerlo a un lado de mí, deseando que estuviera conmigo todavía. Lo extrañaba tanto como había extrañado a Alice todos estos años – incluso más. Lo amaba tanto. Y lo desordené todo. Debí haber recordado esa carta en mi cajón. Debí habérselo dicho todo ayer, debí haber aguantado el placer físico por un par de minutos más. Pero no lo hice. La impresión y la euforia de escucharlo decir que me amaba había borrado todos mis pensamientos excepto a Edward de mi mente. Sólo quería estar con él, justo en ese lugar y en ese momento. Lo necesitaba.

-¡Bella! – escuché la asustada voz de Alice en el mismo momento en el que escuché la puerta abriéndose. Me había olvidado de ella. Traté de calmar mis sollozos pero me era muy difícil mantenerlos en un nivel calmado cuando pensaba en Lexie, en Alice, en como las iba a desilusionar – Lexie ¿no quieres un poco de helado?

-¿Dónde está Mami? – demandó ella, sin distraerse con el intento de persuasión de Alice.

-Mami… está dormida creo ¿No quieres que Tío Jasper te lleve a comprar algo de helado? – preguntó de nuevo, su voz sonaba más desesperada.

-¡Quiero a Mami! – reconocía la tristeza en la voz de Lexie; podía decir que ella estaba tratando de no llorar, eso me hizo llorar aún más. Lexie me escuchó - ¡Mami! – gritó.

-¡Lexie! – escuché la voz de Alice antes de que la puerta de mi recámara se abriera. La pequeña Lexie estaba en la entrada, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Mami – gimoteó, saltando a la cama conmigo. Mantuve mis brazos abiertos y ella me abrazó – No llores Mami. No llores – su voz estaba llena de dolor mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Mi dolor se convirtió en su dolor. Ella odiaba cuando yo estaba triste, cuando lloraba.

-Oh Lexie n-n-nena – me ahogué, acercándola más a mí, besándole la cabeza.

-No llores Mami. Por favor no llores – me pidió – Estás bien. Todo va a estar muy bien. Te amo. No llores Mami.

-Y-yo t-también t-t-te a-a-amo Lexie – le dije – Te amo t-t-tanto.

-¿Bella que pasó? – reconocí la voz de Alice, suave con simpatía y preocupación.

-Oye Lexie – dije. Tomé aire, intentando controlarme por mi hija. Lexie levantó su cabeza de mi pecho para verme a los ojos – Ve con Tío Jasper ¿si? Él te llevará por un poco de helado de chocolate con gomitas de colores ¿está bien? – ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Quiero quedarme contigo hasta que estés mejor – dijo, abrió ampliamente sus ojos e hizo un puchero.

-Estoy bien nena. Ve con Tío Jasper, puedes regresar a casa después de eso ¿si? – ella se mordió el labio, algo que había copiado de mí.

-Está bien Mami. Regresaré pronto. Te amo – me besó rápidamente antes de deslizarse de la cama. Jasper la levantó del suelo.

-También te amo nena. Diviértete – ella asintió. Alice le dio a Jasper una mirada de agradecimiento y el asintió antes de salir. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, yo rompí en llanto de nuevo.

-¡Oh Bella! – jadeó Alice. Ella se sentó en la cama a un lado de mí y me envolvió en sus delgados brazos - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se lo dijiste?

-El e-encontró una c-carta – la levanté del piso y se la acerqué. Le tomó un minuto terminar de leerla, sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

-Oh no – dijo – Entonces ¿no se lo dijiste? ¿Él se enteró por esta carta? – yo asentí sin decir nada – Apuesto a que no se puso muy feliz.

-¡El s-se f-fue Alice! Él d-dijo que n-no p-p-podía c-confiar en m-mí. Que a-amaba a Lexie y-y a m-mí ¡pero e-estaba t-tan e-enojado! – sollocé Alice me envolvió con sus brazos de nuevo pero yo deseaba que fuera otro par de brazos los que me abrazaran.

-Oh Bella – suspiró ella – Siento mucho que esto pasara. Sé que él ama a Lexie. Probablemente sólo necesita tiempo para pensar. Sólo dale algo de tiempo – yo asentí, no confiaba en mi misma para hablar. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo era el suficiente? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir sin él? ¿Sin mi amor?

* * *

**DIOS DIOS DIOS!!!! YA SE!!!!! me quieren matar... yo me quiero suicidar... no se preocupen les ahorro la vuelta hasta mi casa XD no no es cierto... **

**PERDON PERDON PERDON!!!! MIL DISCULPAS... hace casi un mes no? XD PERDON!!!!**

**les cuento... cuando se nos vino el ataque de influenza mi madre tomo nuestras "forzadas vacaciones" para hacer labores de casa... digase pintar, limpiar, barrer, sacudir, sacar cosas viejas, etc... y no me dejaba ni un rato libre!! cuando regrese a la escuela... ya se han de imaginar... los maestros abusaron de su absurdo poder y nos llenaron de tareas... montones y montones de tareas! no tenia tiempo de nada... de salir con mis amigas uno qe otro dia... pero no tiempo para traducir ni estar en la compu... ademas de que me tienen confiscada mi lap top y solo me la dan en ratos... **

**apenas la semana pasada sali de vacaciones pero... mi madre me pidio que fuera a trabajar con ella... asi que yo bien obediente fui. se vino el cumpleños de mi hermana... su confirmacion... y no tuve tiempo... ahorita estoy a qui por que termine tooodo lo que tenia que hacer y porque le roge a mi madre mil y un veces para que me prestara la lap top XD mientras ella me esta haciendo una falda jajajajaja**

**UNA VEZ MAS... PERDOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!**

**que tal este cap he? confiesen... quien esperaba que Edward se fuera? T.T se fueeee (*llora*) XD no tienen idea de como me llego al escribirlo T.T la dejooooo T.T (*llora de nuevo*) aaaaaa que trauma... juro y perjuro que el proximo cap se los tengo pronto... ahora me pondria a traducirlo pero tengo que aprovechar que tengo tiempo libre e ir a felicitar a un amigo por su cumpleaños... (Lalo si estas leyendo esto... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ñ.ñ) cuidense mucho y traten de no mandarme tantas amenazas de muerte... con las que ya recibi creo que son suficientes no? no? digan que si n.n**

**byeeeeee**

**PD. Este cap esta dedicado para Lalo (solo porque es tu cumpleaños he?) =D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de **Fall Down Again Bella. **

* * *

Bella POV

_Un mes después… 1° de febrero_

No había escuchado nada sobre Edward. En un mes completo, no lo había visto ni había hablado con él. Lo extrañaba horrores. Era como tener un malestar continuo, latiendo con dolor en mi pecho. Dolía. Incluso Lexie sentía todo ese dolor. Ella no preguntó a dónde se había ido Edward, pero bien podía decir que ella lo extrañaba. Ella dejó de jugar con la cocina de juguete. Y siempre se me quedaba viendo extraño, como si esperara que en cualquier momento me tumbara al piso a llorar. Honestamente, incluso yo misma esperaba tirarme al piso a llorar en cualquier momento. Apenas y podía estar en mis cinco sentidos al mismo tiempo.

Lo había estado llamando todas las noches. Él nunca contestó. Ahora sabía lo que Alice había sentido cuando dejé de responder sus llamadas. Completa tristeza y desesperación. Sabía que ella había dicho que debía darle tiempo, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a resistir estando lejos de él. Ya había pasado un mes ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder vivir? ¿Podría seguir con él fuera de mi vida? Jamás creí que me sentiría tan dependiente de un hombre en mi vida. Pero lo era. Él era como una adicción que yo no quería dejar.

Él siguió mandándome cheques, dinero para el sustento de la niña, para Lexie. Rompí cada uno de ellos. No quería su dinero. Lo quería a él. La única razón por la que los abría era para ver si había mandado una nota, algo. Nunca lo hizo. Desde que dejó de hablarme, le dije a Alice que le dijera que dejara de mandarme dinero. Pero él no la escuchó. Él siguió mandando los sobres son los cheques, sin ninguna nota ni nada. Él solo hacía los cheques a nombre de Isabella Swan, mandando una enorme cantidad cada semana.

Incluso él siguió preguntando por ella, a Alice al menos. Aún estaba enojado conmigo, pero no quería dejar a Lexie fuera de su vida. Ellos ya no se habían visto, porque Alice se negó a preguntármelo. Ella le dijo a Edward que si de verdad quería ver a Lexie, que tendría preguntármelo él mismo. Él dijo que no estaba listo para hablarme de nuevo, pero que aún quería ver a Lexie. Incluso yo había aceptado que la viera – él es su padre. Pero Lexie había dicho que no la única vez que le preguntamos. Ella veía como me dolía así que decidió no ir a pesar de que yo veía que ella quería verlo. Podría decir que su decisión se estaba debilitando. Ella lo extrañaba y quería verlo de nuevo. Ella lo amaba como a un padre.

Yo dormía en la almohada que él había estado usando todas las noches. Ya casi había perdido todo su aroma. Pero cada tanto todavía podía alcanzar a oler un poco de su aroma. Me rompía el corazón cada vez que lo hacía. Lloraba mucho por la noche, y usualmente Lexie me escuchaba y se quedaba dormida conmigo. Creo que se sentía culpable por dejarme sola. Alice y Rosalie venían todo el tiempo. Pero estar todo el tiempo con mujeres embarazadas no es precisamente una buena idea. Lo juro, estar siempre con ellas me cansaba. Me cansaba más de lo normal.

-¿Mami? – abrí mis ojos para ver a Lexie parada a los pies de mi cama, con un oso de peluche colgando de su brazo. Le di unos golpes al colchón a un lado de mí y ella gateó hasta allí, abrazándome bajo las sábanas. Podía sentir su oso en medio de las dos mientras la abrazaba más cerca de mí. La envolví en mis brazos y besé su frente. Ella suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Ya era de mañana y sabía que debíamos levantarnos en un par de minutos. Pero no me importó. Momentos como este eran los únicos que me daban un poco de felicidad ahora.

-Lo extraño mucho Mami – dijo con delicadeza. Supe de quién estaba hablando al instante. No supe que decir.

-Yo también lo extraño – susurré finalmente, después de un momento de silencio.

-¿A dónde fue? ¿Ya no nos ama? - su voz sonaba tan triste que mi corazón, que ya estaba bastante roto, se rompió de nuevo.

-Claro que te ama nena – dije cariñosamente, pero dejándome a mí misma fuera de la oración. No tenía idea acerca de lo que él sentí por mí en estos momentos. Probablemente ahora me odiara. Pero estaba segura de que aún amaba a Lexie.

-Entonces ¿por qué se fue? – preguntó con tristeza.

-No lo se nena – respondí, insegura de lo que debía decirle – Nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas. Él decidió irse lejos por un tiempo. Pero aún te ama.

-¿Puedo… ir a verlo? – preguntó tentativamente - ¿con Tía Alice? – ella sabía que no podía verlo.

-Puedo preguntarle. Estoy segura que a él le encantará verte de nuevo – dije, mi voz se rompió ligeramente. Yo también tenía tantas ganas de verlo. Pero si eso hacía feliz a Lexie, podía pedirle a Alice que la llevara. Sabía que probablemente él no quería verme.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo? – preguntó, su voz sonaba temerosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¡Claro que no! – le respondí al instante – yo se que lo amas y que tienes ganas de verlo, incluso si él y yo ya no… estamos juntos.

-¿Estás segura? No quiero ponerte triste.

-Estoy segura Lexie. Si quieres ver a… Edward… puedes hacerlo – dolía decir su nombre en voz alta.

-Gracias Mami – suspiró. Nos quedamos así un par de minutos más, en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Quieres alistarte mientras llamo a Tía Alice? – le pregunté.

-¡Sí! – exclamó, más ansiosa de lo que la había escuchado en un tiempo. Ella brincó fuera de la cama yo la seguí de cerca, dándole un vestid para que se vistiera. Ella se lo puso mientras yo me dirigí a vestirme en mi recámara. Sólo me puse unos jeans y una playera. No tenía que vestirme para impresionar a nadie.

-¡Estoy lista Mami! – cantó Lexie, ansiosa por la oportunidad de ver a Edward de nuevo. La tomé de la mano y saqué mi celular mientras caminábamos hacia el auto. Alice respondió después del primer timbre.

-Hola Bella, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó casual.

-Lexie quiere ver a Edward – dije haciendo lo necesario para evitar la persecución sobre el tema por parte de Alice. No tenía energía suficiente para lidiar con el asunto ahora - ¿Podrías llevarla?

-Seguro… ¿estás bien con esto Bella? – su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

-Esto es lo que ella quiere. Sólo por que el ya no me ama no significa que Lexie deba sufrir – dije desentonada, sin ánimo. Así era como mi voz sonaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahora. Muerta.

-Esta bien ¿Quieres que pase por ella? – preguntó con suavidad.

-Si eso sería útil – le dije con sinceridad. Para ser honesta, comenzaba a sentir nauseas, como si quisiera vomitar. No creo que sea una buena idea conducir ahora mismo.

-Okey ¿Te veo en un rato?

-Si. Hasta luego Alice.

-Hasta luego Bella – colgué el teléfono. Lexie entró al cuarto, sonriendo ampliamente. Eso era lo más feliz que la había visto en un tiempo.

-Tía Alice estará aquí en un par de minutos – le dije. Abrí mis brazos hacia ella. Ella corrió hacia mí y la levanté. Descansó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo puse mi cabeza sobre la suya. Ella era tan fresca, tan suave y afectuosa. No podría imaginar mi vida sin Lexie.

-Te amo Mami.

-Yo también te amo nena – me dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla, justo cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar. Me levanté.

-¡Es Alice! – llamó Alice, al momento en el que presioné el botón.

-Sube – ella estuvo arriba en menos de un minuto.

-¿Lista para irnos Lexie? – preguntó. Lexie asintió con ansiedad. El estómago de Alice parecía crecer más cada vez que la veía. Lexie tomó la mano de Alice y la balanceó en el aire, sonriendo.

-Estoy lista Tía Alice – cantó Lexie. Ella no tuvo problema alguno aceptando a Alice como su tía. Era como si conociera a Alice de toda la vida.

-Llámame si necesitas algo ¿está bien Bella? – dijo Alice con gentileza. Yo asentí.

-Diviértete – le dije a Lexie, tratando (y fracasando en el intento) de hacer que mi voz sonara emocionada.

-Sip – dijo ella. La besé en la frente.

-Adiós chicas.

-Hasta luego Bella.

-Adiós Mami – Alice me dio una mirada compasiva antes de partir con Lexie. Suspiré, un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Las limpié, furiosa conmigo misma por aún ser tan débil, por sentirme tan afectada por esto. Caminé hacia el sillón y me senté, tratando de calmar mi estómago. Todavía tenía la sensación de las nauseas, pero no había vomitado, no aún. No estaba tan segura ahora. Gemí cuando la sensación empeoró. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo por la boca, tratando de calmarme. Sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta y salté del sillón, corriendo hacia el baño.

Me lancé hacia el inodoro y vomité todo lo que había en mi estómago, que no era mucho. No había comido nada desde la cena la noche anterior, debido a las nauseas. Pero no era como si me sintiera enferma. Era mas como si… una vez que vomité me sentí mejor. Pero la siguiente vez que comí, las nauseas regresaron. Era horrible. Pero me era un tanto familiar, como si hubiera tenido esta enfermedad o gripe o lo que sea antes. Sólo quería que terminara.

Me levanté temblando, golpeando accidentalmente una caja de tampones del estante del baño. Gemí y me agaché para levantarla. Pero eso me recordó algo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los había usado? Definitivamente había sido hace bastante tiempo. Como a principios de Diciembre. Debí haberlo tenido la primera o segunda semana de Enero. Debería de tener mi periodo ahora. Pero no lo tenía. Estaba atrasada.

Gemí, tropezando hacia atrás mientras me daba cuenta de lo que podría significar. Me detuve al topar con el muro, tratando de mantenerme de pie. Podría ser estrés, me recordé a mí misma. El estrés de haber roto con Edward. Pero llevaba como tres semanas de retraso. No había tenido mi periodo en siete semanas. Eso me pasa raras veces, difícilmente me saltaba mi periodo. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que las nauseas me recordaron. Malestar matutino. Me sentía como lo había hecho cuando me embaracé de Lexie. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de negarlo. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, pero no me importaba. Salí a tropezones del baño, tratando de encontrar mi celular. Rápidamente marqué el número de Alice. Ella respondió después del segundo timbre.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, su voz sonaba preocupada. Alcanzaba a oír la risa musical de Edward y la risita de Lexie en el fondo.

-Alice… estoy atrasada – me ahogué, tratando de no sollozar.

-¿Atrasada para qué? – preguntó, con un tono de confusión en su voz.

-V-ve a o-otro c-cuarto – le dije. No quería que Edward escuchara esto por Alice. Tenía que decírselo. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Podía escuchar las voces de Edward y Lexie desvanecerse.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – demandó.

-Estoy a-atrasada – le repetí – p-para mi p-periodo – Alice soltó un grito apagado y comenzó a maldecir.

-¿Tú y Edward tuvieron sexo? – susurró. Asentí antes de darme cuenta de que no podía verme.

-S-sí. Una v-vez. A-antes de q-que se f-fuera – sollocé. Casi podía ver a Alice mordiéndose el labio.

-Así que… crees que podrías estar… ¿embarazada? – su voz era apenas audible.

-N-no lo s-sé. T-también he e-estado vomitando. He tenido n-nauseas un par de d-d-días – sorbí por la nariz y respiré hondo un par de veces, intentando controlarme.

-Oh Dios Bella – dijo Alice con compasión - ¿Se lo… vas a decir?

-T-tengo que hacerlo. Ya c-cometí el m-mismo error u-una vez. N-no voy a hacerlo d-de nuevo – Estaba firme con mi decisión. No sabía que era lo que Edward diría, pero tenía que arriesgarme. No haberle dicho la verdad sobre Lexie se habia vuelto el peor error de mi vida. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de estar embarazada. Pero tenia que decirle de mis sospechas.

-Dios - dijo Alice, sonaba orgullosa - ¿Quieres venir para aca ahora? Puedo ir a traerte una prueba a la farmacia y puedes hacerla aqui - sugirió.

-Esto seria bueno. Llévate a Lexie contigo. Solo en caso... de que haya una p-pelea o algo - rogaba a Dios de que no sucediera. A pesar de que no me molestaría escuchar su voz de nuevo, aunque me estuviera gritando.

-Lo haré. Nos iremos ahora mismo ¿En cuánto tiempo llegas? - preguntó.

- Cinco minutos. Compra la que tarde menos - estaba feliz de que mi voz estubiera bajo mi control ahora, a pesar de que las lágrimas seguian cayendo por mi rostro. Tomé un profundo respiro.

-Lo haré. Buena suerte Bella. Adios.

-Gracias Alice. Te veo pronto - colgué, secándome las lágrimas. Me levanté y caminé hacia el auto, tratnado de mantenerme en la mayor calma posible. _Probablemente solo sea una falsa alarma, _me dije a mi misma. _Probablemente solo esté estresada. Estoy segura de que la prueba de embarazo será negativa._

Era lo mejor que podia hacer. Y todo lo que me quedaba era esperanza.

* * *

**O.O ahora no me tarde tanto pero que tal con el cap??? qe creen ustedes??? esta o no embarazada??? ñaca ñaca las dejare con la duda... **

**  
bueno este es el capitulo doce y este fic solo tiene catorce asi qe ya casi llega la hora de terminarlo... solo dos capitulos mas y ya...**

**les agradezco muchisimo todos sus comentarios y amenazas de muerte (las amenazas no las agradezco tanto pero en fin) **

**nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**

**gracias por todos sus reviews!!! sigan mandando! n.n es gratis! XDDD**

**adiositoooo  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de**_ Fall Down Again Bella_******y la traducción de **; **yo solo me adjunto este capítulo y el siguiente (-**_Steph-Midnight-_k**) xD.**

**Capítulo 13**

Bella POV

Entré en el estacionamiento del apartamento de Edward. No sabía si Alice le había comentado que iba en camino. Rezaba por que me dejara entrar. Sabía que probablemente el no querría hablarme en este momento; pero esto era importante, más importante que nuestra pelea, o nuestra ruptura. Cogí el intercomunicador, y no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para escuchar como su musical voz flotaba hacia mí.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó. Aún cuando su voz se oía confusa y reservada, mi corazón seguía derritiéndose ante ella.

"Es Bella." El no contestó. Mordí mi labio, esperando. Al final, presioné nuevamente el botón.

"¿Qué quieres, Bella?" cuestionó, su voz fue suspiro de dolor. Luché contra las lágrimas.

"Necesito entrar." Mi voz se quebró. "Es importante, en serio." Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, probablemente debatiéndose en dejarme entrar o no. Otro largo minuto pasó en silencio.

"Entra." Dijo abruptamente. La puerta zumbó al momento de desbloquearse. La abrí, y me dirigí al apartamento de Edward, tomándome mi tiempo en subir las escaleras. Me detuve frente a su puerta y toqué. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, solo esperaba que las nauseas no volvieran. Edward abrió la puerta después de un tiempo. Su cara era una dura mascara, cuidadosamente inexpresiva. Dio un paso al lado, dejándome entrar. Pase frente a el y me senté en el sofá sin decir nada. Se sentó en un sillón junto a mí y fijó su mirada en mí. No podía mirarlo a sus ojos esmeraldas.

"¿Y bien?" demandó. Mordí mi labio, pensando por donde empezar.

"¿Alice te dijo a donde iba ir?" le pregunté; el frunció el ceño.

"A la tienda. No especificó. Fue repentino, ¿Por qué?" Sus ojos se estrecharon en sospecha. Llevé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y las abracé contra mí. Mantuve mis ojos en el sofá, era color canela, y suave ante el tacto; pase un dedo por el, trazando patrones de remolinos.

"Fue a comprar una prueba de embarazo," susurré. No reaccionó como creí que iba a hacerlo.

"¿Por qué? Alice ya sabe que está embarazada," dijo distraídamente. Suspiré y rodé los ojos. En otra situación, habría reído ante su suposición.

"No la está comprando para hacérsela ella misma." Respiré profundo. "Estoy retrasada, Edward."

"¿Retrasada para qué?" preguntó, ajeno a lo que quería dar a entender. Gemí ante eso. Sonaba frustrado, como si yo estuviera haciéndome la tonta. Decidí no lanzarle más indirectas.

"Tengo un retraso en mi período. Tres semanas de retraso." No pude mirarlo. Mantuve mis ojos en el sofá color canela.

"¿Qué… significa eso?" susurró Edward con voz ronca e incrédula.

"Pensé que eras un doctor. Supuse que lo sabrías," espeté, aún si ver sus ojos.

"Así que… tu piensas que estas…" No parecía capaz de decir la palabra. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Embarazada," finalicé por el; mi voz se quebró al decir la palabra.

"Pero… ¿Cómo? Usamos condón…" Parecía estar luchando con las palabras. Me encogí de hombros.

"Tal vez lo pusiste mal. O quizá se rompió o algo así." Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "Aparentemente, cada vez que tenemos sexo quedo embarazada. Figúrate." Mi voz fue plana y sarcástica. Edward suspiró.

"Que haremos… si tu estas… embarazada?" me preguntó.

"¿Cómo voy a saber?" Exploté. Cerré mis ojos y hundí mi cara en mis manos, acallando un poco mis sollozos. "Yo n-no p-puedo h-hacer esto s-s-sola. Rose y Al-lice es-s-tan embarazadas, n-n-no p-pueden ayudarm-me. N-no p-uedo es-star sola, t-tengo que c-cuidar d-de Lexie, t-también." Sollocé en mis manos, dejando salir todo lo que sentía. La tristeza, la depresión, la rabia, la estupidez, la debilidad, la vergüenza. No pude evitarlo.

"Bella," dijo Edward, su voz se escuchaba dolida. "Bella," repitió, lo escuché más cerca. Sentí como se hundió en el sofá, a mi lado. Tomó una de mis manos, apartándola suavemente de mi cara.

"Bella no estarás sola. Te ayudaré con esto. No dejaré que pases por esto sola; no otra vez." Su voz estaba llena de pasión. "Me perdí como creció mi hija, no lo perderé otra vez." Sacudí la cabeza.

"No es tu culpa," dije, gimiendo levemente. "Yo te lo impedí. Fue estúpido y egoísta, y lo siento, lo siento mucho." Edward suspiró y soltó mis manos. Por un momento, pensé que se iba a ir nuevamente, pero pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor y me jaló a su pecho. Sollocé en su camisa, mojándola con lágrimas saladas, pero a él no le importaba. Me acariciaba con suavidad el cabello, y dulcemente me susurraba al oído. Sinceramente, no estaba segura porque estaba llorando, porque estaba embarazada, o porque estaba aquí, nuevamente con Edward.

"¿Bella?" Alcé mi cabeza. Alice estaba en la puerta con una bolsa plástica en sus manos. Me levanté sigilosamente, no confiando en la estabilidad de mis piernas. "Dejé a Lexie afuera con Jasper. Creí que esto no era algo para que… ella estuviera aquí." Asentí, no estaba segura de mi voz como para hablar.

Tomé la bolsa de plástico de sus manos y caminé hacía el baño. Leí las instrucciones al respaldo de la cajita, y las seguí al pie de la letra. Teníamos que esperar diez minutos. Mojé mi cara con agua fría antes de regresar a la sala. Edward y Alice estaban susurrándose furiosamente el uno al otro; pararon abruptamente cuando entré a la habitación.

"Tenemos que esperar diez minutos," dije débilmente. Alice asintió y abrió sus brazos para mí. Me senté en el sofá al lado de ella, dejando que me envolviera con sus brazos. Logré parar de llorar.

"Bella…" empezó Edward, pero Alice lo cortó.

"No, no ahora Edward," silbó.

"Tendré que preguntarle en algún momento, Alice," susurró con furia.

"Estoy aquí," me quejé con enojo. Edward me encaró.

"¿Tu no… vas a abortar, cierto?" preguntó nerviosamente. Alice suspiró mientras yo jadeaba.

"Por supuesto que no," espeté. "No aborté con Lexie, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?" Edward sacudió su cabeza.

"No lo sé," respondió finalmente. "Esto es muy confuso para mi, Bella. Acabo de entender el hecho de que me perdí como creció mi hija. No quiero que eso suceda de nuevo." Me estremecí, las lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos.

"Lo siento mucho," repetí. "Yo era joven y estúpida. Y cuando empezamos a salir, yo quería decirte… pero en cierto modo me distraje; y aquí está la consecuencia. Creo que la vida quiere joderme unas cuantas veces más. Embarazada a los dieciocho, saliendo con el padre, teniendo sexo con el padre, y quedando embarazada nuevamente. Jodidamente bueno." Mi voz era amarga y lastimera, tal cual como me sentía.

"Aún no sabes si estas embarazada," recordó Alice.

"Llámale intuición de madre, puede ser," suspiré. "Empezaré a trabajar más horas, cuando Lexie este en el colegio. Tengo que editar las historias más rápido para poder trabajar más. Quizá Ang y Ben puedan cuidarla por las tardes," más que todo estaba hablando conmigo misma.

"Bella," dijo Edward bruscamente. Se levantó y tomó mis manos en las de el. "No te preocupes por dinero o lo que sea. Te ayudaré con esto, con todo lo que necesites. Y puedo cuidar de Lexie cuando tu lo necesites."

"No quiero dejarte en la calle, o cualquier cosa," suspiré. Alice tomó ese momento para retirarse. "Será… muy difícil, el...verte a menudo." Mi voz se quebró.

"Bella…" Edward puso una mano bajo mi mentón y lo levantó suavemente, para que así pudiera ver sus ojos que estaban llenos de dolor y preocupación; también se veía mal. "Odio que te este hiriendo. Y creo que… te debo una disculpa. Estaba sorprendido y rabioso cuando… supe por primera vez que Lexie es mi hija. Actué precipitadamente. Y he estado tratando de lidiar con eso por un rato. No tuve que haber apartado a Lexie… o haberte apartado a ti." Sacudí la cabeza.

"No te disculpes, Edward. No hiciste nada mal. Fue mi culpa, por m-mi c-c-culpa." No pude evitar que los sollozos se colaran en mi voz. Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y sollocé en su pecho nuevamente. "Lo s-siento m-mucho."

"Lo sé, Bella. Entiendo lo duro que fue tratar de decirme, y sé que planeabas decírmelo tu misma. Alice me lo dijo varias veces." Me dio una pequeña y cálida sonrisa. "Sabía que estabas asustada por mi reacción, y con una buena razón. No lo tomé muy bien." Hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo.

"Reacciona-aste c-como cualquier p-persona. Y-yo también m-me h-hubiera enf-fadado. Tenía que d-decirte. F-fui es-stúpida y egoísta." Sacudí la cabeza. Besó lo alto de mi cabeza, dejando que sus dedos jugaran perezosamente con mi cabello.

"Gracias por decirme esta vez," dijo dulcemente. "Sé que fue difícil, sobretodo con todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente. Gracias."

"Bueno, no es como si lo pudiera ocultar por mucho tiempo," dije, dándole una llorosa sonrisa. "Mecerías saber, como mereciste saber sobre Lexie." Edward me regaló su sonrisa torcida y casi lloro de alegría, había extrañado esa sonrisa más de lo que había pensado.

"Te extrañé mucho, Bella. Es difícil tratar de vivir sin ti y sin Lexie en mi vida." Esas palabras mandaron emociones a mi pecho, haciendo que el latido de mi corazón se acelerara. Mire hacia el, viendo la sinceridad en su cara.

"Yo también te he extrañado, al igual que Lexie. Difícilmente sonríe, y nunca ríe. Realmente ya te ve como un padre, aun cuando todavía no lo sepa, te ve como un padre," le dije, expresando lo que había pensado hasta ahora, pero sabía que era cierto. "Ella te ama. Te amo." Dolía decir esas palabras, no sabiendo si el las regresaría.

"Te amo, Bella," dijo. Mi corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. Había esperado tanto tiempo para oír esas palabras, estaba bailando mentalmente. "Y amo a Lexie. Va a ser difícil para mí por un tiempo. A veces me… va a costar confiar en ti. Pero sé, desde que decidiste decirme esto, que al menos no me alejaras de los niños. Solo quiero que las cosas vayan lento." El sonrió a medias. Me estaba ahogando un poco, un sollozo se escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera frenarlo. Arrojé mis brazos a su alrededor, y lo abracé con fuerza. El me envolvió en sus brazos, atrayéndome a su pecho. Me encantaba como encajaba perfectamente contra el.

"Chicos," la voz de Alice nos interrumpió. Me separé de Edward, pero el aún me envolvía con sus brazos. "Ya está lista, han pasado diez minutos."

"¿Lista, amor?" La palabra mandó los usuales escalofríos, solo que más intensos.

"Como nunca lo he estado." Edward mantuvo sus brazos a mi alrededor, mientras caminábamos al baño, donde la pequeña prueba nos esperaba.

* * *

mil gracias a **-**_Steph-Midnight- AKA Fanny. Mil y un disculpas por la eterna tardanza u.u  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de **_Fall Down Again Bella_**y la traducción de **; **yo solo me adjunto este capítulo y el siguiente (-**_Steph-Midnight-_k**) xD.**

Capítulo 14

BPOV

_1 de febrero_

Alice abrió la puerta para nosotros, y los tres entramos en el relativamente pequeño baño. La prueba estaba en el lavabo. Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos. El asintió una vez y ambos la miramos al mismo tiempo; me quedé mirando el pequeño símbolo sin comprender.

"¿Qué significa?" pregunté. Mi voz cortó el silencio. Alice me pasó la caja. Miré lo que significaba el símbolo, las pequeñas líneas paralelas. _Positivo._

"Estoy embarazada," susurré; era extraño decirlo. Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Oh Bella," suspiró Alice. Me sacó de los brazos de Edward y me empujó a los de ella. Silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por mis ojos. Ni siquiera intentaba comprender lo que sentía. Diferentes emociones revoloteaban en mi sistema, no sabía que hacer con ellas.

"L-llama a Jasper," dije después de un momento, tomando una profunda respiración e hipando. "Dile que traiga a Lexie, tenemos que decirle."Alice asintió y sacó su celular, rápidamente marcándole a Jasper. Salió del baño y pude escucharla murmurar por le teléfono.

"¿Quieres que llame al doctor? Puedo pedirte una cita para asegurarnos de que estés embarazada, y que todo este bien con el bebe." Sugirió Edward.

"Luego, por favor. Solo… te necesito por un minuto," admití, mi voz volviéndose débil. Edward se arrodilló y me atrajo a sus brazos. Me deslicé en su regazo y me acurruqué contra su pecho, necesitando la comodidad de los brazos de alguien. Él me sostuvo y besó mi cabello. Mis lágrimas se habían secado por una mezcla de pánico, tristeza y hasta incluso la alegría. Iba a tener otro bebé. Eso era tan… confuso.

"Llamé a Jazz," dijo Alice, abriendo la puerta. "En unos cuantos minutos, estará acá con Lexie." Asentí y ella se fue de la habitación nuevamente, dejando la puerta abierta. Vi que se sentó en el sillón, completamente exhausta. Podía entender que hoy dio mucho de ella, especialmente porque estaba con siete meses de embarazo. Sentí como los labios de Edward presionaban nuevamente mi cabello; suspiré.

"Quizá deberíamos salir," le dije. "No creo que Lexie quiera escuchar esto en el baño." Edward suspiró y asintió en acuerdo. Me sostuvo junto a el, y nos levantó a ambos, manteniendo sus brazos aún a mi alrededor, se veía como si no quisiera quitar sus brazos, eso me emocionó. Caminamos –sus brazos alrededor mío– de vuelta a la sala; nos acomodamos en el sillón. Edward me atrajo a su lado, por lo que estaba acurrucado en el.

Hay algo en lo que estoy confundida, chicos," dijo Alice después de un minuto. Edward y yo la miramos. "¿Ustedes usaron condón, cierto?" me sonrojé.

"Sí," dijo Edward. "Sé que solo son 97% efectivos, pero supuse que estaríamos en ese porcentaje. Supongo que la suerte de Bella se encuentra en el rango del 3%." Me codeó de broma y yo le di una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero aún así," dijo Alice pensativa. "¿Dónde están esos condones?" Edward hizo una mueca. Pude entender, yo tampoco querría que mi prima viera mis condones… si es que tuviera una prima como ella…

"En el cajón de mi mesita de noche," respondió Edward. Alice se levantó y fue a su recamara. "¡Alice, no revises mis cosas!" gritó Edward. Pero pudimos oír como Alice jalaba el cajón. Regresó después de un minuto, trayendo con ella una caja de condones en sus manos, la cual estudiaba. Después de otro minuto rodó los ojos.

"Con razón estas embarazada, estos condones expiraron hace tres años," resopló Alice. Le tiró los condones a Edward quien los cogió con facilidad.

"¿Los condones se pueden vencer?" preguntó, su voz se oía sorprendida. Gemí y presioné la palma de mi mano contra mi frente.

"Francamente Edward," suspiré.

"Oops." Sonrió disculpándose y soltó una risita.

"Bueno, tampoco ayuda el hecho de que ustedes dos sean la pareja más fértil en la Tierra," añadió Alice. Le saqué la lengua y ella rió. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y Jasper entró por ella, trayendo a Lexie en su regazo. Los dos se veían confundidos. Vi como Edward tiraba rápidamente el condón detrás de si.

"¿Por qué me siguen llevando a todos lados?" refunfuño Lexie; Alice rió. Jasper la dejó en suelo y ella saltó hacia me. La cargué a mi regazo y besé su mejilla.

"¿Por qué siento que ustedes tres no están ocultando algo?" preguntó Jasper con recelo. Probablemente sintió nuestros nervios, o algo así, ellos se tenían que notar en mi cara, por lo menos.

"Porque lo estamos haciendo," respondí después de un momento. "Pero se los diremos."

"¿Entonces, qué es?" preguntó. Tomé una bocanada de aire. Acerqué más a Lexie para que tuviera toda su atención puesta en mí.

"Más que todo va dirigido a Lexie." Ella me miró con curiosidad y Jasper asintió, quedándose en silencio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sonando confundida.

"Bueno…" Miré a Edward. "Realmente son dos cosas, si eso está bien con Edward, por supuesto." Sabía que no habíamos discutido esto, pero sabia que no podíamos seguir ocultando este secreto por más tiempo, mucho menos a Lexie. Como él dijo, la honestidad es la base de una relación, y Lexie era una gran parte de nuestra relación; tampoco debíamos ocultarle cosas a ella, al menos que fuese totalmente necesario.

"Por supuesto," respondió Edward. "Lexie necesita saber todo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lexie, claramente impaciente.

"Bueno, Lexie, cariño, mami va a tener un bebé," le dije suavemente. Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron, el era el único en la habitación que no sabía del bebé.

"¿Cómo?" inquirió inocentemente. Sus cejas se fruncieron ante la confusión. "Yo pensé que para tener un bebé, se necesitaba un papá."

"Bueno… Edward es el papá," contesté suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de curiosidad y, lo que creí ver, algo de celos.

"¿Y, cuando tendremos al bebé?" preguntó después de un momento.

"Bueno, el no estará aquí hasta los próximos ocho meses, más o menos."

"¡Ocho largos meses!" refunfuño. "Lo quiero ahora, quiero mi hermanito o mi hermanita ahora." Edward rió ante su impaciencia.

"Pero el bebé necesita crecer, grande y fuerte para después venir acá," dijo.

"¿Venir acá?" preguntó Lexie, sonando sorprendida. "Creí que los bebes se hacían en los hospitales." Alice rió mientras yo me empezaba a impacientar. Jasper reía, tapando su boca con su mano.

"Bueno… el bebé necesita crecer en la barriguita de mamá. La barriga de mami se volverá grande, mientras el bebé vaya creciendo. Así que el bebé estará en mi vientre hasta que haya crecido bien, y entonces él o ella podrá salir y así podrá vivir con nosotros."

"¿Así que el bebé tendrá que estar en tu vientre mientras crezca, para luego poder salir y estar con nosotros?" verificó Lexie. "¿Cómo llegó ahí?" mordí mi labio. Alice y Jasper se echaron a reír.

"Um… bueno… cuando dos personas se aman, ellos… hacen cosas… y una de esas cosas hace que el bebé empiece a crecer dentro de mami," dije lentamente, luchando con las palabras. Lexie se vio pensativo por un momento.

"¿Cómo besarse?" preguntó después de un minuto.

"Si, exacto, cómo besarse," dije rápidamente. Lexie asintió, aceptando mi respuesta. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Yo crecí en tu barriguita?" preguntó, sus ojos llenos de asombro.

"Si, tu creciste ahí, hace tiempo ya." Le dije; ella se rió.

"¿Cómo cupe?"

"Eras muy pequeñita." Ella solo sacudió su cabeza. "Hay otra cosa también."

"¿Qué?" preguntó, viéndose algo irritada Reí.

"Bueno… tu sabes que antes no tenías un papi" empecé. Ella asintió. "Bueno… tu tienes un papá. ¿Quieres saber quien es?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó entusiasmada. Sus ojos brillaban llenos con asombro, curiosidad y emoción.

"Tu papá es… Edward. Él y yo… hicimos un bebé hace un tiempo, pero el no sabía," expliqué. Oí como Jasper jadeó de la sorpresa. Realmente Alice había mantenido su promesa de no decirle.

"Edward es mi papi," respiró Lexie.

"Si quieres que lo sea. No sabía que era tu papá, hasta hace poco; pero me encantaría seguir siendo tu papi, si tu quieres que lo sea," dijo Edward, sonando nervioso.

"¡Quiero que seas mi papi!" exclamó Lexie inmediatamente. Saltó de mi regazo y se lanzó hacia Edward. El la cogió, riendo con alivio y apretándola contra su pecho. Ella descansó su cabeza en su pecho, pasando sus bracitos por la espalda de Edward.

"Te amo, Lexie. Estoy contento que quieras que sea tu papá," murmuró Edward presionando sus labios en su cabello; ella rió.

"Yo también te amo…" Ella paró, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Eso significa que puedo llamarte papi?" Los ojos de Edward se ilumiron.

"Si tu quieres," dijo, en su voz se oía la emoción.

"Si quiero," dijo Lexie con sinceridad. "Te amo, papi." Se acurrucó en su pecho. No había notado que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a caer en mi regazo. Las quité de prisa. Me acerqué a Lexie y a Edward. Lexie levantó un brazo y me envolvió con el.

"Los amo a los dos. Ahora tengo una mami _y _un papi ¡Y pronto tendré un hermano o una hermana! ¡Seremos una verdadera familia!" Lexie estaba radiante. Besé lo alto de su cabeza.

"Si, lo seremos. Seremos una gran y feliz familia," dije. Edward pasó un brazo a mí alrededor y besó lo alto de mi cabeza.

"Y yo podré estar con mis niños… y mi amor." Sonreí ampliamente por sus palabras. Me levanté para besarlo y Lexie hizo un sonido de disgusto.

"¡No hagan otro bebé!" chilló. Nosotros nos reímos.

"Trataremos de no hacerlo," reí. Le sonreí a mi familia: Edward, Lexie, Alice y Jasper. Los únicos que faltaban eran Rosalie y Emmett. Y no lo pude evitar, pero me sentí completa. Quizá Edward encontró ese pequeño sobre rosa, que realmente no era una malo; quizá era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Si hizo que nuestra familia estuviera completa, entonces valía la pena.

Y ahora tenía mi completa, grande y feliz familia; y no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

The end

Capítulo final. Una vez más, mil gracias a **-**_Steph-Midnight-_k AKA Fanny por la traducción. te debo una!!!!!

No tengo nada mas qe agregar... me tarde eternidades en actualizar... lo siento! no merezco ni el review T.T pero igual si lo qieren dejar para sus impresiones por los ultimos dos caps o para madarme algun maleficio por haber tardado tanto... seran recibidos

gracias por seguirme y tenerme toda esa infinita paciencia a lo largo de este fic.

Hay una secuela ya tengo los primeros capitulos traducidos pero la autora aun no me autoriza para subirlos... en cuanto lo haga les pongo aqui una nota para que sepan y ps... los leo en las siguientes historias!!!!

GRCIAS FANNY!!!!!


	15. NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA (OSÉASE, YO)**

Sé que todas odiamos estas notas, y maldecimos cada vez que nos encontramos con una en nuestro camino, pero siendo que esta merece vivir, porque hay una buena razón para escribirla.

Me han llegado una infinitad (y me quedo corta) de revuews, mps, mails, etc. pidiéndome que seuba la secuela de este fic.

Mis adoradas niñas, no tengo el poder de hacer eso en mis manos (al menos no aún). Para subir esa secuela, necesito el permiso de la autora original, porque sino, sería plagio. Y poniéndonos en los zapatos de ella, a nadie nos gustaría que nos hicieran eso.

Ella puso un aviso en su perfil que ya no daría más permisos para traducciones. He tratado por todos los medios posibles (y hasta imposibles) de contactarla, pero no me ha dado una respuesta. Así que, mientras no tenga su permiso, no voy a subir nada. Más que nada, por respeto a su trabajo (que bastante ha de ser!).

Sólo me queda pedirles paciencia. Seguiré insistiendo. O a menos de que tengan una idea mejor... (como firmar una petición XD) - (es broma!)

Espero que puedan comprenderme.

XOXO

Reina :D

PD. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado, me alegra mucho que hayan disfrutado tanto de la historia! :D


End file.
